


Blindfold

by Yais



Category: South Park
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Eric is Butters' best friend, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Pining, Sexting, Underage Drinking, mentions of Kyman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yais/pseuds/Yais
Summary: When Butters finds Kenny sleeping in the library, he has to fight the urge of groping him... and he fails.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind that, apart from the warning tags I used above, all the standard South Park’s warnings apply to this work. ~~Also, I don’t have a beta reader and English is not my mother tongue… so you're probably going to find some shit here ;).~~  
>  This story has been reviewed by the amazing [TrashWalrus4Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWalrus4Sale/profile).

**WEEK ONE: WEDNESDAY**

Kenny was sleeping on one of the tables at the back of the library near the mechanics' section. He chose that spot because none of the kids in South Park’s school went there, he didn’t want to be disturbed while he was catching the z's he wasn't able to get last night.

His sleeping problems started at the beginning of the week. As always his parents were fighting, and his sister came running to his bedroom looking for comfort. Until that moment everything was 'normal.' They would sleep while hugging and forgetting the shitty parts of his family. But when the clock hit 1 a.m. their usual dynamic changed.

The noise that woke him up started as a whisper, but quickly became a loud plead. His heart beat fast when he discovered that the noise came from Karen.

At first, he tried to understand what was she saying, but when he noticed she wasn’t only muttering in her sleep, but also suffocating he had to jostle her awake.

Kenny looked at her funny when she decided they should to go to sleep again. Karen told him she was only having a nightmare and that everything was fine, but he felt apprehensive. When she started suffocating again thirty minutes later, and again one hour after, Kenny ended up being pretty scared. He had to watch over Karen until the morning came and his parents took her to the doctor.

Unfortunately, the professional didn’t provide any help. He said she wasn't having any physical problem and suggested that maybe she was facing a psychological issue. Kenny asked Karen what was bothering her, but she told him everything was fine. "Really. The doctor doesn't know anything." She was at the top of her class, had many friends, and an amazing brother.

Nevertheless, the next night she choked again, and the night after that. All those times Kenny was the one who woke her up since he was watching her sleep like an owl, and his parents were dead drunk.

Of course, that meant he hasn’t had any sleep for three days. The only reason he got on the school bus that Wednesday was to show Karen that he was alright and she didn’t need to feel guilty for keeping him awake, but when he was out of her sight he walked like a zombie through the school halls until he found his spot in the library.

Once he arrived there he crossed his arms on the table, then hid his head between them. _"Fuck first period."_

He woke up when he heard the noise of someone looking for books behind him. He didn't open his eyes, instead he clenched his arms trying to cancel the noise and block the light sneaking between his hood and hair.

Kenny was falling asleep again when the newcomer made a loud noise, startling him. "Shut the fuck up" he growled with his eyes closed, but taking into account his sleepiness plus his arms muffling his voice, they probably didn't understand him.

The newcomer didn’t apologize however, it seemed his protest was enough to make they cease all the noisy movements. Couple minutes later, Kenny was asleep again.

The blond was dreaming of someone caressing his head, he purred pleased. It felt like years since someone played his hair with the tip of their fingers, gently combing it. His mother used to do that when he was little. In that period of time when both of his parents had jobs and were trying to be good just for their kids.

One of the things he hated more about his parents, was that they didn’t even try to do the same when Karen was born. She didn't have a single memory of her mother and father pretending to be good.

When he opened his eyes he felt cold on his ears and noticed he wasn't wearing his parka hood. He didn't remember taking it off, but he did remember the fingers caressing him.

Very real fingers, as he overanalyzed the sensation.

 

**WEEK ONE: THURSDAY**

Although Kenny knew that the dream was just the rational response to a very real external stimulus, he didn’t care. Some weird kid pulling his hood down and playing with his hair wasn't something that worried him enough to make him leave the best place to sleep in school.

He assumed he was dealing with a kid, the fingers he remembered where too small and slim to be from a grown up. As long as the stranger didn't wake him up he didn’t care if he was in danger of being groped. As if there was a kid in South Park who knew how to touch him to make him flinch.

Besides, even if he didn’t have some chastity to protect, he knew about five different ways to break the hand of any who tried to caress him in a way he didn’t like or want.

However, as much as he desired resting his head on the table during the first period, he didn’t have the opportunity to go to the library because his teacher caught him while sneaking in the halls and forced him to sit in his place.

When lunchtime arrived, Kenny was swinging on his feet trying to stay awake. With his luck, he’ll maybe trip on the stairs and break his neck. Now thinking about it if he died, when he would wake up all the fatigue would have gone away.

“Dude, are you okay?” Kyle asked while giving him a worried glance.

“You look like...” Stan started, but he didn’t get to hear what he looked like to Stan because Cartman interrupted him.

“...your mom beat the crap out of your father all night for the last can of cheap beans.”

“No, it was your mom who made all the noise. You know, how she likes to beg for more all night.”

“Fuck you” Eric rolled his eyes, like Kenny was the one who started the bickering.

“But seriously dude, it seems like you haven’t been sleeping since... forever” said Stan.

“Is there something bothering you?” Kyle let a motherly worry slip in his voice tone.

“Everything is fine, uncle. I’m gonna take a nap” he yawn and start to walk towards the library.

Once he was resting his arms and head on the table, he thought that maybe he should had asked his friends for help to interrogate Karen’s classmates. Being friends with them should be useful for getting more than gruesome deaths.

A few minutes later he was deeply asleep.

Again it started as a dream with his mother caressing him, but slowly becoming aware that his mother wasn’t the one playing with the strands of his hair. He could feel the movements coming from his right and felt the cold on his ears. The weird kid had pulled his hood down again.

He could have told them to fuck off, but he was relaxed, each pat made him feel pretty calm. The fingers were touching him carefully, not as afraid to wake him up as they were afraid to break him. He felt like a piece of jewelry being worshiped.

Kenny loved when people treated him like that. He was usually in charge of cleaning the mess his parents and friends did. All of them assumed he was strong enough to, literally thrown him to the depths of hell and see him return, without a single scratch or mental problem, no one ever took the time to ask him how he was feeling and embrace him. That was why he enjoyed it so much being a princess. When he was a girl even the raping was better.

After a couple minutes, maybe more Kenny wasn’t counting, his companion ceased the movements and took a step back. The change in his breathing rhythm must have told the other that he was awake.

Kenny felt empty and almost plead for the pats to continue, but instead he pressed this eyes. How needy was he to consider asking a stranger to caress him? Even though he thought the hands were too small to belong to an adult man or woman, he could still be facing a child molester with small hands or a preschool kid. Maybe some of Karen’s classmates, he knew that one of her friends had a crush on him.

Despite his last thought, when he didn’t hear the other run away he focused, on keeping his breath still to convince his companion that he was completely asleep. Kenny didn’t wait too long before he knew he succeeded. He felt the presence of the other next to him, almost above, followed by their hesitant touch.

Kenny kept his breathing even, focusing on not flinching at each touch. He was trying to make the sensation last forever and was so fixated on that, that he almost jumped when he heard breathing near to his ear. The other had lean his face over him and, as if he were a flower with an intoxicating scent, inhaled him slowly. Then Kenny heard a quiet moan, that sound traveled from his nape to his dick. Moans in his ear were one of his turn-ons.

He identified that that moan came from a school kid, a boy, the length of the shadow above him told him the other was his height or maybe shorter, no more than a couple of inches, so not a third grader. That knowledge gave him enough mental peace to enjoy the waves of pleasure traveling through his back.

Kenny bit his lip when the other pressed his nose a little harder on the back of his neck and continued to moan softly. Apparently after the first deep inhalation, the other forgot that he had to be careful and now he was tracing circles on his back with the tips of his fingers.

Another soft moan made Kenny's dick throb. He had been sleeping with Karen the whole week, which meant he had not been able to touch himself on all those nights. A personal record.

Also, something unique was happening right now, straight out of a porn movie. At one moment he was sleeping, then a stranger came and began to moan in his ear.

Kenny weighed the pros and cons of making the other realize he was fully awake right now.

While his eyes were closed, he could imagine whoever he wanted. Also, the situation of "I do not know who you are" was quite exciting. He supposed that many students had touch themselves thinking about him, but now he knew for sure that someone had spurt semen on his fingers in his honor.

On the other hand, he had a vivid imagination, fantasies came and went, but someone obviously into him was a situation that should be exploited. Besides, if he raised his head and found someone off-putting they could always go to the janitor's closet and turn off the lights.

He was stressed, needed some relief, and what was better to feel relaxed than something wet, warm and tight around his cock? He moaned at the thought and just after that, the world around him and his companion stopped. The other at last noticed he was awake and before Kenny could make any movement he muffled a surprised scream and sprint out of the mechanics' section.

Kenny stood up, but couldn't see anyone. He only heard the footsteps of someone running and decided that there was no use going after him. The possibilities of them fucking in the janitor's closet were pretty small if the other was shy.

The only trace he left was the sensation of his fingers in his nape and the bulk in his pants.

 

**WEEK ONE: FRIDAY MORNING**

“Butters, you better hurry. We are gonna ground you if you get late to school.”

Butters heard his father screaming at him from the other side of the door, but he didn’t increased the speed of his movements. It was better if his parents ground him and never let him out of the house, that way he would never have to run into Kenny and face him after what he did.

It all started two days ago.

He was at the library looking for some manual that will help the teacher to fix one of the old saws in the school carpentry class, when he noticed Kenny sleeping on the nearest table. Well, Kenny growled at him because he was being noisy; but the important part was that they were the only ones there.

Butters had had a crush on Kenny since forever, every time they were alone in the same room he used any excuse to fly away because he was always too scared of saying or doing something that will make him look dumb in front of him -like confess his undying love. He could stand that the others made fun of him, but he would never survive if Kenny did it too.

That was why when he realized he could stare at Kenny without him or any others noticing, he almost lost the ability to breathe. At first, he was content only watching his back and shoulders, but then the idea of touching Kenny hit him hard, before new it he suddenly found himself pulling the blonde's hood down.

Kenny's hair was soft and bright. Butters had lost the count of how many times he had wished he could caress him, how many times he had dreamed of embracing him, kissing every inch of his skin...

He let out a sigh and he heard Wendy calling out for him. "Butters, where are you?"

The blond jumped scared, as fast as he could took the saw’s manual and ran to meet the girl.

"He-ey Wen-Wendy," he stuttered like Jimmy when he found her, two corridors away from where Kenny was sleeping.

"Where have you been Butters? The teacher had to send me to find out why you were taking so long," the girl scolded him.

"Gee, sorry Wendy I-I had troubles finding the manual. It was misplaced."

The girl shook her head annoyed. Butters assumed that her annoyance was because she hated messy people, but she could also be judging him.

"Come on, we still have 30 minutes of class."

Butters knew he had to settle with the memory of how Kenny's hair felt between his fingers, but he wanted more. That's why he followed him at lunch yesterday and ended up smelling his head, so intoxicated with his essence that he didn't notice how careless he was until it was too late.

At one moment he was in heaven and the next he was running for his life. He hadn't been running that fast since that time he called Eric's mom a stupid crack whore. At first Cartman was thunderstruck, but when both realized what he has just said Butters ended being his bitch all the week only to keep his dick on.

Now, if he compared the feeling he had in that moment with what he felt when he discovered that Kenny was awake, he preferred to call Eric's mother a crack whore again.

"Butters, get out of your room NOW!" his father yelled banging his door.

Butters looked out his window, he was terrified, but only at the thought that Kenny hadn't been able to see him because he was already behind the nearest bookshelf when he stood up, that gave him enough strength to get out of his room.

 

**WEEK ONE: FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

The next day Kenny decided to eat with his friends. Karen only had one episode last night and he had been able to sleep a good couple of hours. As usual Cartman and Kyle were barking at each other while Stan was weighing the pros and cons of being on one side or the other.

The things they were talking seemed so unimportant that Kenny almost regretted not going to the library and try to see if he could find the kid from yesterday. He was still mad, but equally horny. Maybe the weird kid was now in the library regretting not having stayed, and wondering how good was Kenny in bed.

He shook his head. No. He had to focus. Karen was having sleeping problems, and he probably could find clues on what was wrong with her if he paid attention to what she and her friends did in school.

“Tellem I’m right Kinny” Cartman went for his support once Stan decided to be on Kyle’s side, as always.

Kenny tilted his head, confusion filling his eyes, he didn’t have the slightest idea what they were arguing about. He shrugged, “Kyle’s right.”

“Ha!” Kyle stood in his seat victorious like Kenny’s word was final.

“No, he wasn’t even paying attention. He was only trying to find someone to fuck, it’s been a while since he caught chlamydia.”  

“I told you, it wasn’t chlamydia” Kenny remembered the itching and the burning. It was an unpleasant sensation. “And I’m not looking for someone to fuck with…” maybe he was, but that was 30 seconds earlier. Now he was trying to help Karen. “I’m worried about Karen.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Stan asked.

“She is acting strange, I just wanna be sure that nobody has been bullying her.”

“Weak Kinny, you should let her take care of her problems.” Cartman took a bite of the hamburger he had forgotten earlier on his plate just to enrage Kyle. Kenny rolled his eyes, of course, he was  naive to think that Cartman would help him.

“Shut up Cartman, you don’t know anything about being worried about someone who is not yourself.”

“Maybe I don’t Jew, but I do know that knowledge is power, and I know what's wrong with his dumb bitch sister.”

That got Kenny’s full attention. “How do you… what's wrong with Karen?”

“I have my ways.” Cartman decided to acknowledge the question he didn't make, ignoring the one he actually made.

“Answer me. What’s bothering my sister?” Kenny insisted.

“I don't know.” Eric frowned when he noticed he was about to finish his food. It seemed he was still hungry. “You don't deserve it. You are on Kyle's side, let him tell you.”

Kenny thought maybe Cartman was lying, he tends to do that to gain something. However, Cartman was a resourceful piece of shit. “You are right, you are always right and Kyle's always wrong.”

Kyle groaned and Eric smiled.

“I knew you'd come to your senses Kinny. Karen is worrying your ass because of that stupid crush she has for Craig's sister. When she told Tricia, she said she wasn’t gay like his dumb brother, spitting out some homophobic shit. Karen beat her up after that, it was fucking hilarious.”

“When did that happen?” Kenny asked befuddled.

“Last week, in the playground after school” Cartman talked with his mouth full.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Kenny rarely lost his cool with Cartman, that was Kyle’s job.

“Because...” Cartman delayed the answer by taking a sip of his soda, enjoying making Kenny anxious. “She asked me not to tell anyone.”

“Why did you accept?” Kyle narrowed his eyes.

“Because, I was making something important and I also needed discretion, but now I don’t care if anyone finds out that I was there.” Eric shrugged and took the last bite of his hamburger. “So mystery solved, thank you.”

Kenny had so many questions. Why didn’t Karen say anything? Cartman couldn’t earn anything by lying to him could he?

“Jeez, don’t look at me like that. Butters was there too.” The fat boy rolled his eyes and then started to look for the boy in the cafeteria “Hey Butters, come here!” Eric yelled when he spotted him.

Butters had been nervous all day, so when Eric caught his attention he almost fainted. With the heart racing, he decided to ignore Eric and whatever he wanted.

"Do not ignore me Butters, I'm talking to you."

Butters shrank. Thinking that if he continued pretending that he couldn’t hear him, Eric would give up. But no. Eric never gave up, and he always had bad luck.

"What ... wh-at do you need, Eric?" he asked from his table only moving his lips and playing with his hands.

"Come here now!"

"Eh" Butters hesitated, he didn’t want to go to the same table where Kenny was, much less when all the occupants of the table were looking at him. What if they know what he did? It was most likely Eric was calling him over to humiliate him in front of everyone in the middle of the cafeteria.

He was about to run when he saw a small plea in Kenny's eyes. The blond wanted him at the table, he was unable to deny anything to him.

When Butters reach the table, Eric made a gesture towards Kenny. "Tell him about the other day."

"Wha-what?! What about what day? It wasn't me!" Butters shrieked and after that covered his mouth.

The four boys looked at him.

"I... I mean, I don't know what you are talking about Eric." Butters tried to hide his blush by looking at any place but into Kenny's direction. He was looking at him intensely.

Cartman glanced at Kenny and then groaned. "Don't be a pussy now Butters."

No matter how many years passed and how much of a sociopath Eric was, he and Butters would always be friends. Meaning that Butters was the only one who knew for sure that Eric was in love with Kyle, and prevented his suicide when Eric decided that it was better to be dead than in love with a Jew, so naturally, Eric knew how helplessly in love he was for Kenny and always scolded him for being stupid in front of the poor boy. "Just give him a buck, and he would gladly suck your dick" yeah, he used to tell him that.

"I’m... sorry."

"Don't be a bastard Cartman." Kyle looked at him with a hint of sympathy. He probably also knew about his feelings for Kenny and felt sorry for him, as if he knew that Kenny would never pay attention to him.

"Last week dip shit." Cartman ignored Kyle. "When we were in the playground, after school."

Butters frowned, but suddenly remembered Karen and Tricia fighting. He looked at Eric, "You told him!" he gasped, then looked at Kenny. "Geez Kenny, I didn't mean to hide anything but she... Karen, she asked us to keep the secret and I didn't know what to do, because it was hers to tell and..."

"It's OK Butters." Kenny raised a hand, stopping his rambling. "Thank you for respecting her wishes." Butters blushed again. Seconds later, Kenny stood up "I gotta go" he said leaving the cafeteria.

Butters raised his arm trying to stop him, but he was already too far ahead.

"Don't be such a pussy" Eric said again, at the same time stealing a french fry from the plate Stan and Kyle where sharing.

"Hey! What the fuck dude" Stan was in charge of recovering the fry because Kyle missed his action. The blond smiled and also left the cafeteria.

Kenny wasn't paying attention to his steps, so he ended in the library without noticing. He sighed and looked at the table where he used to sleep. He needed to get fucked now, having sex was his cope mechanism.

Karen had hidden something from him. It was the first time something like that happened, or he thought it was the first time. He wasn't sure anymore.

Suddenly he heard some steps behind him and thought it was the same person of yesterday, the rhythm was similar. However, he only discovered Butters.

Butters felt that his heart was going to stop. Only the night before had he dreamed about Kenny and him on that table, touching each other, and now they were back there. His whole body felt hot.

"Hey." Kenny greeted him with a small smile. Butters might not be the one who was expected, but he was equally welcome.

"Um Kenny, are you okay?"

"Yes." he lost his gaze on the wood of the table and tried to imagine the weird kid,  just to forget the image of Karen asking Cartman to keep a secret from him. However, he had to shake his head as soon as he realized he was smiling while imagining Butters as the weird kid.

He had a very strict policy of not getting involved with his friends. Butters was at the top of his "never" list. He was so ... normal, so good.

When he imagined Butters' future, he always pictured him married with the woman whom he lost his virginity too, with two kids and driving every Sunday to Church. He didn’t want to get in his way, just because he wanted sex.

"About Karen, I'm really sorry." Butters didn't know what he was doing there. He followed Kenny because he saw him distressed, but now he felt anguished. He felt so stupid.

"Don't be." Kenny recovered his smile. "I just have to get used to the idea that she isn't  the small kid she used to be. That maybe I'm a little overprotective, and she has this need to hide things from me because..."

"She doesn't want you to worry," completed Butters giving kenny a small smile.

"Yeah, that." Kenny looked to the shelves of books and hid his hands inside the pockets of his parka. Right now, Butters smile was doing something weird to his body. When he found a piece of paper in his left pocket he had an idea.

"Do you have a pen? I need to write a note for someone."

Butters started to look at his pockets, even though he knew he wasn't carrying any.

"Ah, it’s ok," Kenny remembered his Swiss Army knife had a pen and pulled it out. Then he started to write a note.

Butters was curious about to whom and what Kenny was writing, but he didn't want to push anything..

Once Kenny finished he folded the paper in half and left it on the table, at the same time the bell sounded.

"Let's go." he said and started his way to the classroom.

Butters looked at Kenny and the paper on the table. Why he didn't take the note with him?

They were about to arrive at the classroom, when the curiosity got the better of Butters. He excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom and returned to the library.

Once there, he took a glance to all the sides before taking the paper and unfold it.

 _'I'm more interesting when I'm awake. Don't be shy and call me ;)'_ and below the message was Kenny's number.


	2. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters decides to write to Kenny.

**WEEN ONE: SATURDAY**

Butters was lying on his bed with his phone between his shaking hands. He had wanted to write Kenny since the moment he found that note, but his nervousness didn't allow him to think of a single word to type. He wasn’t going to call. Despite Kenny's carefree words, Butters didn't know how he would react if he found out that it was him at the library.

Well, he did know. He knew for sure that he was going to be rejected. Heck, he could picture Kenny grossed out, but disguising his discomfort to avoid hurting him. Because he was that good to him.

Many years before he had accepted that he was unattractive and someone as cool and handsome as Kenny, was way out of his league. He was grateful that he allowed him to call him his friend and the idea of losing that privilege, after being rejected made him want to cry.

He let the phone fall from his hands and he groaned. Maybe it was better to not write to him. Keep pretending that he didn’t find the note and keep having wet dreams in the privacy of his bedroom. He took the phone again, maybe he should just write to apologize. After all, what he did was rude and maybe... illegal? Well, it was definitely sinful.

 _‘Hi’_ he typed and hit send after five minutes of inner turmoil.

The only ones who had his number where his parents and Dougie. He tried to give his number to Eric, but the fat boy told him “First, social media and second, I'm never going to call you.” So there was no risk of Kenny finding out that was his number.

 

It was almost 1 p.m. and Kenny was still on his bed dozing.  Karen slept all night, but he didn't. He had wanted to interrogate her about what Cartman said, but he kept his mouth shut remembering Butters' words. It was up to her share her problems. No matter how hard it is for him to understand that.

He was bummed out, he didn’t care if his back hurt from lying in bed for more than 12 hours, then hearing that his phone buzzed. It was a message from an unknown number.

_‘Hi, who's this?’_

Butters waited for five long and agonizing minutes before he got an answer. He did not expect Kenny to throw aside what he was doing to answer a message, but each minute that passed felt like an hour.

He flinched when he read the question. _'We met at the library the other day.'_ It was the only answer that came to his mind.

Kenny was almost sure that the weird kid wouldn't see his message. However, he thought it was worth to try to contact him and was pleasantly surprised to see him writing.

 _‘I don't remember anyone there.'  
'How did we meet?’ _ He decided to play dumb. Also, he really didn't meet the kid.

 

Butters felt his face redden by remembering Kenny’s aroma and softness. _‘Last Thursday.’_

And Wednesday, thought Kenny but he didn't write back. In his house, Butters wished he texted something because he didn't know what else to text. He sighed.

 _‘I found your note, and I just wanted to apologize’_  
_'What I did was inappropriate’_  
_‘and made you feel uncomfortable’_  
_‘I'm sorry’_  
_‘I promise I'll never bother you again.’_

Butters wrote that all as fast as his fingers let him and threw the phone to the other side of the bed as if it was burned his hands.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect that. He thought that his note made clear that he was not offended, but rather pleased with the attention. In fact, he wanted to be bothered again.

 _‘It was inappropriate. I maybe should punish you’_  
_‘Kick your ass or maybe pump it’_  
_‘What do you think?’_

Once Butters gained the courage to look at his phone again he instantly regretted it. He felt his face, along with other parts of his body, get hot. He had to read the words three times to be sure that he understood them. Kenny would never say something like that to him. Never.

 _‘I don’t want you to hit me.’_ He wrote after one minute of pure panic. He felt the tips of his fingers slide on his phone screen more than usual due to his nervous sweating.

 _‘Then, you want the second option’_ On the other end of the conversation, Kenny wasn't having any problems, he was still relaxed on his bed. Smiling because fuck yeah, today he was going to get laid.

Butters stopped breathing. What the hell was happening? He must be dreaming right now. Because those kind of things didn’t happen in real life. Was Kenny telling him they should have sex?

_‘Is this a joke?’_

Maybe Kenny did know it was him and he wanted to retaliate. It was out of character of Kenny being cruel, but it made sense.

Kenny frowned. He thought the other was already on the same tune. _‘I never joke about sex.’_ He did. All the time, but this was not the situation.

_‘I already said I was sorry, I’ll never bother you again.’  
‘You don’t have to make fun of me.’ _

The poor boy sighed. This was not supposed to be difficult. The only reason why he got involved in that conversation was that he thought it was about an easy score. Apparently today wasn’t his lucky day.  _‘I’m not joking.’_

 

 _‘I find that hard to believe.’_ If he hadn’t seen Kenny write the note, he would probably think it was another Cartman's joke.

 

_‘Look, I’m deviant.’  
‘I thought the library thing was exciting and that you were into that too.’ _

 

Butters hit his face against the mattress. “He thinks I’m a pervert.” Considering his behavior, it was expected he’d make that assumption.  
_‘I don’t go around touching people.’_ He stated as that was a must know.  
_‘I just saw you there.’_ Butters had to breathe slowly to write, it was now or never.  
_‘And I have admired you for so long.’  
‘I thought that maybe I could be near you for a moment.’ _

 

Kenny cringed, he wasn't talking to a random pervert but to a stalker, though he felt content. Not being afraid of death made him not worry about things that the rest found dangerous.  _‘So, you like me?’_

 

 _‘Yes,’_ it took Butters time to write that and hit send.

 

 _‘How much?’_ Kenny relaxed again, he had a glimpse of hope. The conversation was being interesting.

 

_‘Too much.’_

 

_‘Then, we should definitely meet and hookup.’_

 

Needless to say, Butters was a disaster. He muffled an excitement/distress scream. He wanted to say yes, one hundred times yes, but he needed to think through about everything cooly, even if his nether region was bursting hot. Kenny would have a stomach ache if he knew who he was writing to… AND he only reason he wrote was to apologize.

 

 _‘I don’t think that is a good idea.’_ He typed once he calmed down.

 

Kenny thought that maybe he was being too much for this kid. He was not going to get sex from him if he was too straightforward. At least not today. He should change his tactic and go slow. Maybe get his name. He had forgotten that he really didn’t know who the kid was. _‘Why not?’_

 

_‘You would not like me.’_

 

_‘How do you know?’  
‘I'm not shallow.’ _

 

 _‘I just know.’_ Eric used to say that Kenny would fuck anything that moves, but he knew Kenny liked beautiful. He had seen his lustful eyes more than once, mainly directed towards the girls with round big boobs, and sometimes to the football players at the school. It hurt to recognize it, but Kenny would fuck **any pretty thing** that moves. Not him.

 

 _'Have I said no to you before?’_ Kenny knew he had never said no to a chance at having sex.

 

_'No, I just know I'm not your type.’_

 

_‘I thought we had to get married first before you started making decisions for me.’_

 

_‘:( ’_

 

_‘Do I know you?’_

 

_‘Maybe.’_

 

_‘Are you going to tell me your name?’_

 

_‘No.’_

 

_‘I told you, you shouldn’t be shy. I only bite when it’s necessary.’_

 

Butters mind went to a happy and sexy place where Kenny was biting him. _‘You would freak out if you knew who I am.’_

 

 _‘Are you a kid from school?’_  
_‘How old are you?’_

 

_‘I’m from the school, not some older creep or young.’_

 

_‘So I do know you.’_

 

_‘I don’t know, you don’t pay attention to me.’_

 

Kenny began to think who the kid could be. He was thinking of someone quiet and smart. Someone who thought that being in the library was a good way of spending his time.  

_‘I would freak out if you were someone like Kyle.’  
‘Are you Kyle?’ _

 

Butters frowned. Why did Kenny assume he was Kyle? Does Kyle like to flirt with Kenny in his free time or what?

 _‘I’m not Kyle.’_  
_‘Why would you think that?’_  
_‘Isn’t he one of your best friends?’_  
_‘You sure pay a lot of attention to him.’_

 

Kenny chuckled. The kid took his time to answer all the previous questions, but this was fast. _‘And you know who my friends are. How much time have you spent stalking me?’_

 

_‘I don’t stalk you. You guys are famous in the town.’_

 

_‘You like me because I’m famous?’_

 

_‘I like you because of many things.’_

 

_‘Like?’_

 

 _‘The way how you open your eyes when you’re surprised.’_  
_‘How you would help anyone who asks for your assistance.’_  
_‘You are honest, kind, and look amazingly hot in your superhero outfit.’_

 

Both were blushing in their rooms. Butters didn't know he was capable of writing things like that.

 

_‘This isn’t fair. My stalker knows a lot about me.’_

 

_‘I’m not a stalker, you just stand out.’_

 

Suddenly, Kenny’s grinning was interrupted by Karen knocking at his door.

“Can I come in?” asked the girl from the other side.

“Yup” Kenny sat up on his bed.

“Are you busy?” the girl went in his room. looking a little bit sad.

“No, I was just playing dumb.”

Karen raised an eyebrow looking at his phone. “Do you already have a new girlfriend?”

“No, this is just someone I met at the library. It’s not important.” He took his phone and typed a fast goodbye, before paying full attention to his sister. “What do ya need?”

Karen sighed and sat beside his brother. “It’s about the nightmares… I haven’t been honest with you.”

“Oh” Kenny felt warm in his chest. She was ready to talk to him.

“I was worried… embarrassed in fact, I didn’t want to talk about it, but I'm depriving you of sleep and I think you deserve to know what’s happening.”

“You don't have to…”

“I have.” The girl raised a hand to interrupt him. “Also, I want to.”

He smiled to encourage her.

“I am...” she sighed again. “I was having a… um situation and I… well I was having this mess of feelings and I did something bad, I felt like a bad person.”

Kenny frowned, “You’re not bad.”

I know… I mean, I knew it and then I didn't, but now I know it again.” Karen groaned, “the thing is I like this girl and I told her and… well, she didn't take it well.” The girl faked a snicker. “She said a lot of mean things and I felt so attacked, like she was right and something was wrong with me. And because of that, I didn’t realize that she just was telling those things for… some stupid reason. I’m confused because I know she likes me back, but she just tried to push me away. At that moment I didn’t understand her and I just wanted to make her shut up, so I hit her.” Karen took a deep breath, she said all of that without stopping.

His brother patted her in the head and then she embraced him.

“The worst part is that I still don’t know why she said no. And because of that, I keep having these bad dreams. I’m feeling… sad.”

“You know, maybe she is just shit.” Karen tightened the hug “or maybe she had a good reason to be mean. Either way, I’m not saying you were right to hit her, but she should have seen that coming.”

As an answer, she pressed his face against his chest.

“If you really care about her and really think she has to sort some issue before being with you, you can talk to her when things are calm. If she thought she had a good reason, she must realize that she was wrong and if not, the only thing you need to know is that you are special, you'll definitely find someone who deserves you.”

“Thank you.” She answered, with her face still plastered to his chest.

“Everything will be OK, you’ll see.” He pulled her away to look her in the eye.

“Thank you” she repeated. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now… want some ice cream?”

 

 

_‘Gotta go, think about us hooking up.’_

Butters felt sad for the abrupt dismissal. Although he did not take long to concentrate on the second part of the message and smile the rest of the day. Of course, he thought about them together.

After dinner, he said goodnight to his parents and went straight to his room.

There was something he had wanted to do since forever. He knew it was something foolish, though it was a fantasy he had and it was just exciting to him that he could do it now.

After eating ice cream with Karen, Kenny left her with her friends at the park and spent the rest of the afternoon in Stan’s house playing video games. He arrived at his room at 10 p.m. and was standing in front of his closet choosing some sleep wear, when his phone buzzed. Another message.

_‘Good nite.’_

 

Kenny smiled and added the number to his contact list. Weird kid.

_‘Gnite :)’  
‘Dream about me.’ _

 

In his room, Butters was the happiest kid in South Park.

 

**WEEK ONE: SUNDAY**

Butters was in charge of mowing the grass in his front yard, so he saw Eric clearly when the boy left his house. He dreaded each step the fat boy took towards him once he noticed the devilish smile he had plastered on his mouth.

“Hey, Butters.”

“Uh hi, Eric. Good morning.”

“We had a problem with the storage. I need you to take the booze and all the food from Tweek Bros. to the warehouse.”

The blond took a deep breath. He was already regretting telling Eric he was on board with his plan. They had been working on a clandestine bar at the warehouse, where customers could drink everything they wanted regardless of age. They still didn't have an opening date yet.

Butters bribed the security guard at the warehouse and was still convincing some of the Raisins girls to work at the bar, Eric and Craig were in charge of getting the place ready, and Clyde was going to spread the word around.

Butters frowned. “But you said the place wasn't ready to bring the food.”

“I’m gonna take care of that, you just have to do what I told you.”

“OK” Butters knew that at the end of the day he would end up working more. “Is Tweek going to help me? How I’m I supposed to take all the stuff there?”

“Tweek is busy, and your dad has a wheelbarrow, doesn't he?”

“I think so.”

“Then start working, I do not want something to go wrong because of your laziness.”

“But...”

“Zip it, Butters, I don’t wanna hear your bitching.”

Butters had to finish his tasks at home as fast as he could and spent the rest of the day transporting all the food to the warehouse. When he finished, Eric forced him to prepare the fridge; and accommodate some furniture, while he inhaled some hot dogs.

At 8 p.m. everything was ready, and Butters was dead tired. Eric told him they needed to get most of the things ready because he had a meeting with some “investors” that night. Due to them having to bribe the police, they didn’t have any money left.

Butters headed back to his house, when he reached his bedroom he wondered how Kenny’s day had been. He loved him, but he wasn’t even sure why he wanted to keep contacting him. Of course he enjoyed the flirting, but he knew it would never be anything more than that and eventually, Kenny would get tired of him.

'Hello' and 'what are you doing?' He used all the time he could, but he knew that Kenny would tire of that too eventually.

Kenny was saying goodbye to Stan and Kyle when he got a message from the weird kid. They had just managed to finish the game they started playing yesterday. Cartman was supposed to meet them, but none of them cared that the fat boy didn’t bother showing up. A quiet evening of video games was what they needed.

 

 _'Hi’_  
_‘I’m going to my house.’_  
_‘Did you dream about me?'_  he answered while walking, the cold air was freezing his face.

 

Butters smiled _‘Yes, I did.’  
‘You don’t have to tell me to, I dream about you all the time.’ _

 

Kenny raised an eyebrow. _'What did you dream of?'_

 

_‘It was weird, we were at school, and then aliens invaded the earth. We were forced to join the army to fight the invaders.’_

 

_‘So not a sexy dream.’_

 

_‘You looked sexy wearing a uniform.’_

 

_‘Have you thought about joining the army?’  
‘I'm telling you, you'd look great.’ _

 

Kenny figured that with his supernatural abilities, the army would be a good  idea; But he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight to perpetuate the lifestyle of the big capitalists.

_‘I haven’t thought about it.’  
‘What would you like to work on?’ _

 

_‘I want to explore the world. Be working with people from abroad.’  
‘Tho I'll probably end up working in an office.’ _

 

 _‘Why?’_ Kenny arrived at his place and ignored his parents' question about his whereabouts. He went straight to his room and locked the door.

 

_‘I'm not very bold.’_

 

_‘You seemed pretty bold to me.’_

 

_‘You’re an  exception.’_

 

_‘Am I?’ Kenny took off his shoes and climbed on his bed.  
‘What were you thinking when you were touching me at the library?’ _

 

The question caught Butters off guard, he had to concentrate to answer. _‘I wasn't thinking.’_

 

_‘Don't lie to me. You were thinking about something.’_

 

_‘I don’t know. I just wanted to know how your skin would feel.’  
‘You smell good.’ _

 

 _‘I noticed you enjoyed my smell’_ Kenny smirked, Butters groaned ashamed.  
_‘What would you have done if I didn't wake up?’_

 

 _'Don't know.’_ Butters covered himself with his blankets. His dick was growing by imagining himself telling Kenny all the stuff he wanted to do to him.

 

 _'Come on, tell me’_ Kenny was feeling a tingle in his groin.

 

_‘It's kinda embarrassing.’_

 

 _‘You owe me.’_  
_‘You were over me without my permission.’  
'You at least have to tell me what you were thinking.’ _

 

_‘Maybe just how much I wanted to caress your head.’_

 

_‘Only that?’_

 

 _‘Yes, we were at the library.’_  
_‘You were asleep, I'm not that pervy.’_

 

_‘So you are a perv.’_

 

_‘I suppose I am.’_

 

 _‘And if we had not been in the library?_ _’_  
_'What would you do to me if we were alone in some place?_ _’_  
_'_ _Like a desk in your room?’_

 

_‘Are you for real?’_

 

_‘Yep, I wanna know. So tell me.’_

 

_‘I don’t know, maybe I would love to see you without your clothes.’_

 

Kenny laughed _‘Don't be so eager. I like to be pampered.’_

 

“Oh,” Butters had problems seeing due to the lack of air he needed to satisfy his pumping heart _‘I would definitely get rid of that hood.’_  
_‘I love seeing your face. I would kiss you.’  
‘Then I would take off your coat and your gloves, then kiss your fingers.’ _

 

_‘Do you have a finger fetish?’_

 

 _‘I have a fetish for every part of your body.’_ Butters surprised himself with his honesty.

 

Kenny was officially having the erection he had been longing to have since he wrote that note. _‘I would stick my fingers inside of your mouth. To feel the hot and slippery tongue that soon would be giving me a blowjob.’_  
_‘Would you do that for me, honey? Go down?’_

 

 _‘Anything’_ answered Butters feeling his mouth full of saliva. He was out of shame, he was dripping precum.  
‘I want to taste you all.’

 

In his bedroom, Kenny had his phone in his left hand and with his right, he was pumping his erection.

_'Be sure to lick all of it.’  
‘Are you touching yourself?’ _

 

Butters gasped, like Kenny’s question was an order he pressed his erection. _‘Yez’_ He was having problems typing with one hand.

 

Kenny remembered the soft moans the other made in the library and knew he needed them. _‘Let me hear you.’  
‘You don't have to talk, just let me hear your sweet moans.’ _

 

Butters had his eyes half-closed, lost in the blissful sensation, his brain was trying to comprehend the words he was reading when his phone began to ring.

His cheeks were burning hot and his heart was racing. The phone rang for five seconds, until the desire possessed him. He wanted to hear whatever the other wanted to say. He picked up before he lost his braveness, he put the phone on his ear while he kept pumping his dick.

Kenny knew he answered because he heard his panting.

“You are such a good boy,” Kenny's breathing was erratic, when the other boy’s cry filled him with lust, after hearing his words he released a muffled moan.

Both kept touching themselves and moaning on the phone. Kenny asked Butters to moan louder, his sweet little noises were driving him crazy.

Each word made him feel waves of pleasure. When he reached his orgasm he almost said Kenny's name, but he restrained himself, ending up doing unidentifiable sounds.

When Kenny heard him, he fastened the pace of his movements and finished as well.

Both kept panting, hearing each other when Butters remembered the dangers of being heard and hang up.

 

Kenny felt disappointed. _‘Are you sure you don't want to meet me?’_

 

 _‘I am’_ Butters wanted to climb on top of Kenny and feel his breath caressing his ears.

But he was a disgrace. Kenny would never call him honey, or good boy. The only chance he had of receiving this kind of attention from Kenny was if he didn't know it was him.

 

 _'Ok, no pressure.’_ Kenny quit. He was not going to push anyone. He recently got a great orgasm and he wouldn't ask anymore of the kid if he didn't want to meet. A pity. They could definitely fuck on his desk, his bed, every inch of his room.

 

Butters panicked. He didn't want Kenny to leave him.

 _‘I want to keep doing this though.’_  
'Sexting.’  
‘and the call.’  
'It was intense.’

 

_'Yep, it was.’  
‘Your moans are sweet.’ _

 

_‘Thanks I guess.’_

Butters flopped down on his bed, still having no idea what just happened.

 


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny doesn't like to see Cartman and Butters together.

**WEEK TWO: MONDAY**

“Hi guys!” Kenny greeted Eric, Stan, and Kyle as soon as he found them in the school hall next to Stan's locker. He was unusually happy for a Monday morning.

“What happened?” inquired Kyle.

“About what?” Kenny pretended innocence.

“You look happy.”

“Oh, I'm happy.”

“Care to say why?” Stan asked.

“I met someone.”

“Who?” Stan grabbed his books and closed his locker.

“I don't know.” Kenny’s smile widened.

“How don't you know? Did you meet them online?”

“No, I met him here at the library,” Kenny leaned in the nearest locker. “I was sleeping there and he kinda… started groping me.”

“What?” Kyle was sure he didn't understand right.

Kenny grinned and told them everything that happened in the library, about the note and how the other was allegedly in love with him.

“...and his noises are hot.”

“Dude that’s… I don't know.” Stan tried to come up with something to say. Kenny always had different boundaries regarding sex.

“Gross.” Cartman gave him a disapproval glare and clicked his tongue.

“Jelly?”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Why would I want someone I don't know touching me?”

Kenny shrugged “I assume a virgin wouldn't understand it.”

“I'm not a virgin!”

“Sure you aren't.” Kenny retorted sarcastically.

Eric groaned. “I hope this time you get AIDS.” Abandoning them. It seemed like he spotted something more interesting than Kenny at the end of the corridor.

Kenny didn't feel offended. He was used to hearing Cartman say things like that after being called a virgin, but today he was so happy that he didn’t even care. All thanks to the weird kid. He turned to see that Butters was the one who caught Cartman's attention.

The small blonde was walking on the school corridor with a goofy smile on his face, feeling like he could do anything he wanted, because if he was able to have... some kind of sex last night ‘With Kenny of all people!’  Then he was capable to conquer the world.

Of course, all his 'conquering the world and ruling alongside Kenny' dreams, were crushed when Cartman took him by the arm, almost giving him a heart attack.

“Hey Eric.” He jumped, surprised.

“I have great news.” His friend went in business mode.

“Really?” Butters let himself be dragged to the wall and didn't even flinch when Eric cornered him against the nearest locker to whisper at his ear the results of the last night meeting with the investors.

From his spot Kenny frowned. He couldn't see Eric's face, but whatever he was saying made Butters excited and worried at the same time.

“What are they planning now?” Kyle asked, but it was more a comment than question, he really wasn't expecting an answer.

“They have been acting suspiciously since the beginning of the month,” Stan said,  Kyle huffed out annoyed.

“As long as they don't drag us into their mess.” Kyle started to walk to their classroom.

Kenny thought that Butters and Cartman usually didn't drag them in their “projects” mostly Kyle was the cause so he could meddle in their business, but he kept his mouth shut and walked along with his friends.

Maybe he stared at Butters and Eric too much when he passed by their side because eventually, the blonde's eyes placed on him. They looked at each other for about two seconds, before Butters looked away. Flustered.

Cartman noticed he was distracted and poked him in the forehead. “Did you hear me? You have things to do.”

“Sure!” Butters voice was high pitched. It sounded like he was out of breath.

Kenny shook his head and resumed walking. Butters was too invested in pleasing Cartman. Too much for his own good.

Seeing them together wasn't something unusual. Since the beginning of the year it seemed like Butters had completely taken Kenny's title of Eric's best friend, that made a mix of him feeling uncomfortable and jealous.

I wasn’t because he missed Cartman, it was because he knew that Butters would get himself in a lot of trouble if he kept tagging along with the fat boy. Butters was too good for that, too good to be near Cartman, too good to be near to anyone like that.

He wanted to push Cartman away and order him to stop hovering the small blonde, but he knew they were only friends. Butters wasn't Cartman's type and Butters was too pure to even have a type.

There was reason as to why he didn't slip between them to find out what they were planning, or be part of it, maybe even at the same time keep them apart.

Kenny always wanted to be something more than a best friend to Butters. Getting involved with them would mean that he may be near him more time than necessary. If that happened, he knew he would lose all willpower not to try getting involved with Stotch.

He shook his head again.

Butters hardly understood whatever Eric was saying. He could feel Kenny’s gaze on him,  that was making him feel pretty embarrassed and guilty. All the confidence he had this morning went like dust in the wind.

He could only think of Kenny’s raspy voice caressing his ears and felt his belly tingle just remembering how the blond told him ‘good boy’ every time he moaned at his command. Eventually Kenny stopped staring, so Butters could finally be able to control his breathing.

 

**WEEK TWO: TUESDAY**

No matter how much Butters loved writing kinky stuff to Kenny. What he loved most of all was saying ' good night’ to him at the end of the day, along with reading Kenny's response wishing him a good night too.

That simple interchange of messages always made him sleep with a wide smile on his face. It made him feel like he slept next to Kenny all night, one day he decided to write 'good morning’ too.

 

**WEEK TWO: WEDNESDAY**

Butters was in Raisins, talking to Lexus and the other girls about the bar opening, when he received a message from Kenny. It was only a _‘Hi’_ but his body knew what came next and began to tremble in anticipation.

_'Hi,’_ he answered before he returned his full attention to Lexus. “So” he said, trying to remember what he was talking about. “You have to be there at eleven thirty.”

“Sure sweetie, you don’t have to tell us. We are professionals.” Lexus messed with her hair, Butters gave her a polite smile.

“I know, and that’s why...” he got another message “we are trusting you.”

_‘Do you want to be a good boy for me tonight too?’_ The message made Butters gulp, he tried to keep smiling. “OK, about security… I got in contact with the guy you suggested, he will be there no problem.”

“What about that Clyde guy? he’s your partner right?” One of the other girls questioned. None of them liked Clyde flirting with them.

“He can’t talk to you, if he does he will be kicked out.” He answered, the girls seemed content with that.

His phone vibrated again, even if he perfectly knew that he didn’t have to read the messages, he couldn’t help it. It was Kenny.

_‘I want to spread your legs, squish your thighs and lick all of you,’_

_‘Wouldn't you like me to do that?’_

He had to close his eyes to calm himself. He didn’t know what expression he had, but when he opened his eyes, Lexus was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing.” Butters' voice sounded stifled.

Lexus snapped her tongue. “Well then… that's all?”

“Eh, yes. That's everything.”

“Ok then, see you."

"Of course, see you."

Butters knew he had a small lump in his pants and before anyone noticed it,  he ran to the bathroom, locking himself in a cubicle.

He took his phone out and read all of Kenny’s messages again while leaning on the door.

_'Yes please.’_ He answered.

In his bedroom Kenny wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue and smiled happily. At last, he got the weird kid’s attention.

_‘At this rate, I thought I was going to have to do it all by myself.’_

 

_‘I was busy.'_

_'But you have all my attention now.’_

 

_‘As it should be.’_ After sending that message, Kenny called him. Butters picked up so fast that he almost dropped the phone to the floor.

“What were we doing? oh, yeah. I was gonna suck each part of you.”

The soft whine the other made at his suggestion, made Kenny salivate imagining the pleasant sensation of having the soft meat of the other inside his mouth.

“...suck you until you’re dry.”

Butters whimpered something like “ujum” to express his agreement. He had his eyes half open and was slowly caressing his dick above his clothes.

He unzipped his pants and was starting to pump his erection when he heard a pair of guys entering the bathroom. He couldn't understand what they were chatting about, but they sounded happy about some car...or a Raisin girl.

He had to stop his movements and covered his mouth, trying to ease the pace of his breathing. He knew he wasn't the first one with the idea of jacking off in Raisins bathroom, but he didn’t want to get caught. The photos of those who were found wanking always ended up in the wall of shame, so that everyone could see them.

Kenny must have noticed his mood change, because he asked what had happened, at the same time the newcomers kept talking. They were definitely talking about a Raisin girl.

“Fuck! Are you in a public place?”

Butters made a soft sound to say yes.

In his room, Kenny felt he needed more air.  “Where are you?”

Butters put the phone away from his ear to write. _'In a restaurant bathroom.’_

“Fuck” Kenny said again. “You really have a thing for getting caught.”

He didn't answer. Maybe he had, he really had never thought about it.

“I want to be there with you. I want to go so deep inside you that you can't hold your moans. I want everyone there to hear you scream my name.”

Butters imagined that and couldn't suppress his moan. Fortunately for him, someone flushed the toilet at the same time.

Kenny felt the electricity running through his body and knew that he really wanted to touch him. Fuck. He opened his mouth to beg for a location, but he stopped himself.

The kid had already told him he didn't want to meet and he agreed. Instead, Kenny stood up his bed and walked in his room, his cock bursting hot, until he pressed his forehead against his door.

“You are killing me, honey. I'm going to die imagining your heat.”

Butters was in paradise, as soon as he heard he was alone in the bathroom he touched himself again. He was moving his hand so fast, that it would have hurt if he weren't that excited.

McCormick heard him and hissed. The sound his hand was making when pumping his erection was very loud, very clear, and very exciting. He had never been so turned on and pissed at the same time. Defeated he started to touch himself.

In the end, both were a mess. Butters was sweating and his clothes were dirty; while Kenny was looking at the stain that he left on his carpet, absent-minded.

 

**WEEK TWO: THURSDAY**

Kenny was resting on Stan’s couch, eating chips and seeing his friends playing the expansion pack of Zombie Clowns.

Like last time, his fat friend wasn’t around so this afternoon was calm, even dull if you liked to watch Kyle and Cartman argue about every stupid thing they could think of.

“He's probably with Butters” Kyle said what Stan assumed and Kenny didn't want to think about. “After he yelled at us because we finished the main quest without him,  he's not even here now.”

Stan made a soft groan. “Just forget it, who cares.”

“To nobody. I'm saying we're not inviting him again.”

Kenny rolled his eyes. He didn't like to think about Cartman and Butters spending time together, he really didn't want to think how much he would like to switch places with the fat boy.

Instead, he decided to pull out his phone and focus on the weird kid. He was definitely someone that he couldn't ruin, because he was already as ruined as him. It was like they were made for each other.

_'Hi hon, I'm super bored at Stan's. What ya doing?’_

 

_'Hi.’_ the other answered two seconds after he hit the send button. Kenny was pleased with that slight change in his daily life. Nobody answered him that fast. _‘I’m moving some boxes.’_

 

_‘At your house?’_

 

_‘No, I have something like a part-time job.’_

 

_‘Am I interrupting you?’_

 

_‘No.’_

_‘It’s ok, I needed a break anyways.’_

Butters, who had been in the warehouse moving the boxes containing the last shipment of the contraband alcohol, with the others gave a rest to the chore and sat on the nearest chair.

 

_‘Why, are you bored?’_

 

_‘Don’t know.’_

_‘I feel like I’m doing the same things day after day.’_

 

_‘Do you want to know what I do to entertain myself?’_

 

_‘What?’_

 

_‘I think of a superpower I would like to have.’_

_‘But it’s a stupid one.’_

_‘Like having the ability to fold sheets perfectly.’_

 

Kenny took his time to answer, Butters thought maybe he suggested something too stupid. Although he was old enough to be planning to open a bar to get a bunch of kids booze for money, he also kept doing things he used to do when he was 10 years old.

 

_'I would like to clean windows by only thinking about it.’_

 

Butters smiled when he read the answer. ‘ _That’s a cool one.’_

 

_'I'll be a millionaire living in NYC’_

 

_'Or in Hong Kong.’_

_‘Even somewhere in Sao Paulo.’_

 

_‘And then you’ll win all the origami contests.’_

 

_'Actually, my idea was having a parachute company. Also, origami is about folding paper, not fabric.’_

 

_‘People make swans with fabric napkins.’_

 

_'I don't think that's origami.’_

_‘Or is it?’_

 

They spend the following hour writing to each other and smiling. Not caring about anything, until Butters was discovered by Tweek.

“Why are you slacking off?” said Tweek, carrying some dishes.

Butters looked up from his phone reluctantly. "I wanted to rest a little."

"We don't have time to rest," replied Tweek. "The inauguration is in two days and there’s still a thousand things to do."

Butters grimaced, he didn’t want to stop talking to Kenny. So instead of putting away his phone, he decided to kick the box to its place. Unfortunately by doing so, he made a loud noise that frightened Tweek.

"W-what's wrong with you? the police are here!" after saying that Tweek hid behind the nearest table.

Butters, feeling guilty went with Tweek to try to calm him down. “No, no. The others will tell us if someone is coming, also Eric told me the police accepted the bribe.”

“Argh!” Tweek twitched. “I don’t trust Cartman, I told that to Craig too. Why do you trust him? he is plotting to kill us!”

“Well, no” Butters smiled, “he needs us to make the business work, so we’re safe.”

“And what will happen when he doesn’t need us anymore?”

“Then…” Butters tilted his head, “maybe he will kill us.”

“Aaahhh!” Tweek screamed.

The sound caught Craig's attention, who ran from the next room to his boyfriend's aid. “He’s gonna kill us!” was the only thing Tweek said before hugging him.

“What are you talking about?” Craig asked calmly, trying to appease Tweek.

"Butters said Cartman is going to kill us."

The blond assumed he was actually going to die as soon as he felt Craig's gaze on him and smiled nervously before fleeing to the entrance. That was all for him today, he’s going back to his house.

Maybe Kenny was looking at his phone with a very happy expression because when he looked at Kyle, who had offered him a soda, he noticed his friend was giving him an intrigued glance.

"You really like him?" he asked.

“Who?”

“The kid of the library, you’ve been talking to him all afternoon.”

“How did you know?” Kenny asked and Kyle shrugged as an answer.

Kenny remained silent for a few seconds, processing the question. Did he like him? He liked to chat with him, he definitely loved the phone sex and he always felt a warmth in his chest when he read his goodnight messages. Yes, he liked him. Not  love. He was quite far from feeling something like that for anyone besides Butters.

“I like him.” McCormick stated with a small smile. “I think he’s my sex soulmate. If you only knew about all the sounds he makes. Yesterday he just came after I-”

“-I don’t want to know!”

“Dude, my mom is in the kitchen!” Stan protested.

 

**WEEK TWO: FRIDAY MORNING**

“Hey, Butters, did you hear me? the teacher said we have to work together.”

After hearing his name, Butters came back to reality and found Kenny standing beside him. ‘How did he get so close without me noticing?’ and ‘God he is gorgeous’ were the only things that crossed his mind before he lost his ability to think.

When he tried to open his mouth and nothing came out, he knew he was completely fucked. Before Sunday he used to get nervous around Kenny, but he was still able to talk. Now his mind was completely blank and the only thing he could do was nod.

If Kenny found his reaction weird he didn't say anything. Instead, he took his chair and dragged it over to him. Butters stood up and tried to do the same, but was so nervous  he didn't notice his surroundings, and ended hitting his back against Kenny's arm.

He shrieked.

“Are you alright?” Kenny asked.

“Yeah...I'm Ok…it’s just...” Butters face was red as he fixed his eyes on the floor.

In the beginning, Kenny thought he was lucky for being paired with Butters. Thanks to Kyle's obsession on finding out what Eric and Butters were doing. -he even had the theory that Craig and Tweek were involved in their plans, whatever it was,- he hadn't been able to bury his feeling of jealousy by ignoring everything, like always.

So being near him would help to remember how sacred Butters was, that he shouldn't even dare to think any kind of sexual things about him.

Thirty minutes passed, Butters had kept his face down and barely talked to him. So his alarms set off, and he thought that maybe he should take Cartman apart from Butters.

“Are you are alright?” asked Kenny again.

“Hum,” Butters fidgeted in his place and murmured “I'm fine.”

“You have been reading the same page for the last 20 minutes.”

“Ah,” Butters face went redder. “Haha I-I didn't sleep last night I was...” he froze. “I was… watching TV, I was yeah, I'm… that.”

Kenny tilted his head and sighed. Cartman was probably obligating Butters to do something bad. He was in need of protection. “Is Cartman bullying you?”

“Eric?” The boy kept his eyes on the book. “No. He doesn't do that anymore.”

“Butters…” Kenny remembered the boy cheering him up when the Karen thing happened and was attempting to do the same for him, but the blond wasn't paying attention, so he put his hand on his shoulder and shook him a little to make him look in his direction. “Don't let him make you do things you don't want to do. You have other friends than him.”

Butters felt his body get hot, he mumbled a soft “thank you” while pressing his legs.

Kenny decided that he needed to talk with Cartman. Unfortunately, he didn't find him after class, and, when school ended, Stan and Kyle informed him, that he and Butters ran outta school as soon as the bell rang.

 

**WEEK TWO: FRIDAY NIGHT**

Kenny wrote to the weird kid to improve his mood.

_'Hi sexy thing, do you want to play?’._

And smiled when he immediately read the reply. _‘Yes’_

Kenny had the ability to make the most perverted stuff sound like love poems and the other to transform the sound of air leaving his mouth into a symphony.

However Kenny was feeling restless. He needed to forget everything about Butters. He knew the weird kid was the answer.

So, when he wrote to him _'Good night. ’_

Instead of answering ' _Good night. Dream about me.'_  He wrote _‘Good night.'_

_'I would dream about you too, but I don't know who you are.’_

_‘Will you ever accept to meet with me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos, and hits =3.


	4. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters apologize.

**WEEK TWO: SATURDAY MORNING**

Kenny felt uneasy when the morning came, his phone didn’t show him any messages from the weird kid with an answer to his question, not even the usual _'Good morning.’_

When he hit send, he assumed that the worst thing that could happen would be getting a _'no'_ as an answer, but the silence was even worse.

 

Last night he was feeling restless and even if each night was more exciting than the other, the phone sex wasn't enough to please him.

He needed to feel warm, not just imagine it. Real sex was the only thing that made him forget how much his life sucked.

But, of course, asking the weird kid if he would be able to meet him was a mistake. Since the first day, both agreed to keep their interactions only by phone.

He knew some people had issues with contact, sometimes even the slightest mention of it would scare them. If the other felt in some way pressured, you could end up getting dumped.

It’s funny that he thought he could get dumped when the weird kid and he weren’t even really dating. They sometimes talked about other things than sex, but 80% of their interactions were just sex.

 

For the first time in the week, Kenny didn't leave his bedroom in good spirits and remained completely silent during breakfast.

 

Thanks to his stupid feelings, he ruined his chances of having the best phone sex in his life ever again.

Butters had spent his night wondering how bad it would be to answer.

He had always known that it was bound to happen. Kenny would get tired of sexting and he would be unable to give him anything more than that. He wasn't ready to tell Kenny who he was yet.

Hamburgers. He knew he wasn't good enough in person, but he thought that maybe he could be good enough at the phone. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes at the perspective of the end, when his phone rang.

It was a message from Kenny. He knew that because he assigned him a special ringtone.

_‘Hi, hon.’_

_‘G morning.’_

 

Butters had mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. Kenny never wrote him first in the morning.

_‘Hi’_

_‘Good morning.’_

 

Kenny smiled when he got the answer. _‘How did you sleep darling?_

_‘Are you mad at me?’_

 

He called him, darling! Butters felt his body tingle and shook his head at the same time he wrote _‘no, I could never be mad at you.’_

 

_‘Great.’_

_‘I’m sorry about yesterday.’_

_‘I didn't mean to pressure you.’_

_‘Just forget I asked.’_

_‘About that’_ Butters inhaled deep.

_‘I don’t know.’_

_‘I do want to meet you.’_

_‘But I still think it's not a good idea.’_

 

 _‘_ _That’s OK.’_ Kenny made a soft smile. He felt sad, but happy at the same time.

‘I want you to feel comfortable when we meet.’

 

_‘Thanks.’_

_‘Just to let you know.’_

_‘I think I would like you.’_

_‘Whoever you are.’_

_‘I wouldn’t mind.’_

_‘That’s a lie.’_

_‘But thanks :).’_

_'ouch, you don't trust me.’_ Kenny tried sounding casual, but he did felt hurt when he read those words.

 

_'I do trust you.’_

_'With my life.’_

_'But I also know you Kenny.’_

 

_'I don't think you do.’_

 

**WEEK TWO: SATURDAY NOON**

Kenny met with Stan and Kyle at the playground. They were going to play a friendly basketball match against Stephen Tamill and his friends, but he wasn't in the mood.

Now apart from being worried about Butters, he felt rejected. The fact that the weird kid called him a liar, hurt more than he imagined.

All the members in his team played like noobs. Even Kyle, who was supposed to be their star player was sucking balls. Clyde spent all the time making gestures to people like he was going to host a big party that night, Not really caring about our team losing the game.

In the end, they had to suspend the match because Scott had an insulin shock and Token had to take him to the doctor. On Monday everyone was going to rip on them.

“That sucked.” Stan kicked a rock he found in his path to Freeman's Tacos. Kenny and Kyle nodded in agreement. Cartman wasn’t with them. Usually, the brunette was among the public watching their game until the end, just to walk with them to eat. Apparently today he had better things to do.

Suddenly as if he had been invoked, they heard Cartman's laughter. He was just arriving at the playground. “Oh my God, you guys. Even crack babies play better than you.”

“Shut up Cartman!” Kyle screamed, but Eric kept laughing his ass off.

“Bebe streamed all. Check it, this is my favorite part.”

Cartman pulled out his phone and showed them the moment where Kyle failed a toss and the ball bounced towards Kenny, hitting him square in the head. The blonde lost his balance and tripped with the nearest bench before face-planting to the ground. He had a big bruise in his forehead.

Eric burst out in laughter, and the three looked at him annoyed. “Anyway, where are you going?” Trying to hold his laughter.( _poorly_ )

“Why do you care?”

Eric shrugged. “I'm hungry that’s why.”

“We are going to Freeman's Tacos” Kyle said, Cartman made a gesture of happiness. “But you can only come if you shut up about the game.”

Cartman wrinkled his nose, but agreed.

When they arrived at Freeman's Stan and Kyle went to the table, leaving Kenny and Eric ordering.

Kenny thought that this was the perfect time to lift one of the weights from his shoulders and confront Cartman. “What have you been doing to Butters now?” he asked.

Eric gave him a surprised look. “Nothing, why… why are people assuming I'm doing something bad to him?”

Kenny gave him an intense look. “Then, what are you planning? And why you didn't include me?”

Eric shook his head. “Because I didn’t want to.”

“Why?”

“You know why. Every time I come up with a great idea you three ruin it.”

“You ruin it all by yourself.”

“That's not true.” Eric crossed his arms.

“Why Butters has been acting all worried and weird?”

“Why should I know?”

“Look, whatever. I just want you to stop taking advantage of him. He’s not like us.”

“Wow, wooow.” Eric raised his hands at the level of his face. “First of all, Butters had always been a weirdo, and second I'm not taking advantage of him. Gross. You make it sound like I'm raping him or something.”

Kenny frowned.

“Fuck, now you’re becoming just as obnoxious as the Jew.” Cartman groaned. “He has been over me all the week. ‘Cartman, what are you planning now?; Cartman, don’t bully Butters; Cartman is your fault that Butters was in juvie’” Eric imitated Kyle's voice. “And I was in there too you know and it was only a day, he just...” suddenly he stopped his rambling and looked at Kenny with eyes half closed. “Wait, why do you care?”

“What?”

“Yeah, you don't usually give a crap. Did that blabbermouth tell you something?”

“No, I care because that's what friends do dumbass.”

Why should he not care? Butters was naive. Someone had to protect him from time to time, especially from Cartman. Also if Kyle noticed that something was off, it meant that he wasn't just crazy, or jealous.

“Cartman, just leave Butters alone” Kyle said. Having just arrived with Stan.“Yesterday he was all nervous before you left school. It looked like he was waiting for someone to jump in front of him and kill him.”

“That has absolutely nothing to do with me.” Eric defended himself.

“What?”

“The weirdness, I’m not doing that.” Kenny looked at him surprised and Kyle scoffed like he didn’t believe him. “But, unlike you two, I don’t have a boner for him. So unless it gets in my way, I don’t give a shit.”

At that moment a waitress gave Eric his order. “Finally.” He said and walked to their table.

“To me, Butters seems happy,” Stan commented diverting his attention from the menu to them.

“What?” Kyle and Kenny jumped.

“I don't know, he just has this aura...” Stan turned around to see his friends and found Kenny and Kyle looking at him like he had taken the devil’s side. Cartman’s side. “I don't know he seems happy, but I could be wrong. I’m probably wrong.” He shrugged, not really wanting to contradict his friends.

 

Kenny remained silent while the other three engaged in conversation about other topics. Until they finish eating, then Cartman stood up.

“I gotta go.” He announced while looking at the hour.

“Where to?” Asked Kyle, not caring that the others looked at him oddly for acting too much like his mother.

“According to Kenny, to rape Butters.” Eric winked at Kyle and the redheaded grimaced in disgust.

 

**WEEK TWO: SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Butters left his house, heading to the U-Stor-It a few hours before he had to meet with the rest of the guys.

Mercedes sent a message telling him that she wants to make a dance number, so he decided to go to the storage ensuring that the lighting in the stage was perfect. He needed a distraction.

He was feeling worse than last night. Kenny was so understanding and good, so how did he thank him? He called him a liar. Now apart of him was feeling like he was taking advantage of him by not telling him who he was, he felt like a jackass.

Maybe Kenny was telling the truth, that he would like him, no matter who he was.

Now it was his time to apologize.

 

Just when he turned the corner to continue his way onto the warehouse he met with Kenny. The boy was looking at his cell phone, but he looked up just in time to see him.

“Oh, hi Butters.” Kenny was surprised to see him in that part of town.

“H-i,” Butters felt his heart racing.

“What are you doing here?”

Stotch frozen and looked to the ground. “I’m… walking around.”

“Oh. Did your parents kick you out of your home again?”

The small blonde blushed. Sometimes when his parents got angry with him, they kicked him out of the house. It wasn’t common, but when it happened Butters didn’t know what to do.

Sometimes he visited Dougie, but most of the time it he would walk around the town, hoping to see if he would bump into Kenny somewhere.

He only made the mistake of going to his house one time.

At that moment he thought he could peek from the other side of the street and nobody would notice. But of course, Kenny noticed him.

He asked him what was he doing there and he lied. He told Kenny he was in that part of the town because he was avoiding some bullies.

Many kids made fun of him when they found out his parents kick him from his house for stupid things, like turn off the TV on the wrong channel.

If he thought about it carefully. Kenny was right, he really was the stalker and liar of their relationship.

“N-o.”

 

Kenny assumed he was embarrassed by his parents’ behavior and had the urge to hug him, but  knew it was better to keep his distance.

Apart from being afraid of scaring Butters with his perviness and sexual needs. Another reason why he didn’t want to try to be something more than friends with Butters, was their parents.

The small blond needed someone that could teach him how a loving family should be. He was in no position to give him that. He didn’t even know what a loving family was.

He knows he would be a good partner, but not a husband. He didn’t believe he could give anybody the conventional and happy marriage Butters deserved.

“Do you want me to keep you company?” Kenny asked. He was good at being a friend though. “I’d invite you to my house, but my parents are there.”

Butters almost choked at the suggestion. His brain screamed that he shouldn't be near Kenny because he was going to ruin everything, but his heart wanted him. His whole body screamed for him.

“Butters?” Kenny noticed he was spacing out.

Stotch looked at Kenny’s eyes. They were like the doors to heaven. “That… that would be great, thank you.”

Kenny smiled sympathetically. “Do you wanna go to the park?”

“Ye-sure.”

They walked to the park in a comfortable silence. Butters was nervous, he’d never been alone with Kenny for more than 10 minutes, also he never really hung out anywhere with him except at school.

They were like a couple, on a date!

 

Meanwhile, Kenny couldn’t stop thinking about what Stan had said. Because it was true. Most of the time Butters seemed all nervous and worried; Like right now, but he also seemed happy under all that.

He was inclined to believe Cartman. Maybe the fat boy didn’t have anything to do with Butters humor.

 

When they reached the park they went over and sat on a bench.

“I… saw Bebe’s streaming of your game.”

“Oh,” Kenny said sounding like he was stepped on.

“Well, today wasn’t your day… but next time you’ll do better.”

“Yeah, today I had my mind on some other things.” He suddenly remembered the weird kid and started to feel bad.

Thinking of phone sex with him that night, it wasn't as exciting as the previous days.

How could he enjoy sex with the weird kid, when he made him feel not deserving of trust?

 

Butters frowned. “Eh. Something happened with Karen?”

“No. Well, I don’t really know if she sorted things out or not. I'm still trying to respect her space. At least she’s tagging along with friends, she seems happy.”

Butters looked down to the ground, Stotch seemed so worried about him, so vulnerable, that made Kenny want to make him look in his direction and kiss him.

Kenny glanced again do to his phone he cursed in his mind. He really needed to find someone else he could have sex with, or he was going to be doing something that was gonna make him regret later.

 

They started talking about school stuff, laughing about the things they did when they were younger, until Butters looked at his watch remembering he still had some things to do.

“Oh.” He stood up. “It’s late. I have to get goin." Butters didn't want to leave Kenny, but he didn’t really have a choice. "Thank you for keeping me company,” he said with a shy smile. And when he looked at him in the eyes, he felt  the need to apologize. “And sorry.”

“Why? Don't be, I like being with you.”

Butters blushed. “... I, just… you're nice to me. All the time and I'm not.” Shoot. He forgotten they weren't texting.

“Yes, you are. You are the nicest person I know.”

His cheeks became redder. “Tha-nks… I'm.. I should go. Bye.”

Kenny waved goodbye at him, feeling his heart racing and when Butters turned, Kenny let his eyes gaze on his ass.

He felt a huge desire to go after him, just to give him a squeeze and rub up against him.

Fuck.

 

**WEEK TWO: SATURDAY NIGHT**

Kenny was in his house when he got a message. He thought it was the weird kid and felt disappointed when he discovered it was only Kyle.

_'Come to my house.'_

When Kenny arrived at Kyle's, he found the redheaded and Stan chatting in Broflovskis' room. Stan seemed excited, something unusual taking into account he had been only pretending to listen to Kyle since the beginning of the week.

"I know what Cartman is up to." Said Kyle at the same time he gave him a flyer.

Kenny raised his eyebrows and read it. A bar opening.

Apparently, Kyle found the flyer in Ike's room and connected the dots with ease.

The flyer was written in Minecraft language, it was tempting minors to get drunk with cheap booze. No wonder why Stan was looking so happy.

Kyle gave him a crappy excuse explaining why he wanted to go to the opening, but Stan just accepted it no questions asked, because that’s what he did all the time.

 

When they made it to the U-Stor-It. They followed all the instructions on the flyer until they found the door to the storage space where the bar was.

They knew they were in the right place when Craig was the one who asked them the password to enter the bar.

"Whoa, no, no nooo." Clyde said once he opened the door and saw who they were. He and Craig were blocking the way. "You can't go in."

"Why?" Stan asked offended.

"Because you can't. Cartman warned us to not let you in."

"Since when did you follow his orders."

“I'm not.” Clyde blushed.

"Look Clyde" Kyle narrowed his eyes. trying to intimidate him, but only making himself look silly, being that he was shorter and thinner than Clyde, but he still did his best attempt at it. "You know perfectly well that you can't leave us out, we will find a way to get in, so.."

"It's okay." Craig stepped aside, and Clyde looked at him, alarmed.

"Why?"

Craig shrugged. "He's right. It doesn’t matter, if we try to stop them, they're just going to find a way to get in. It's inevitable.”

“I don't think…”

“Look, it was good while it lasted."

"But today is the inauguration day!"

"Good while it lasted," Craig repeated.

 

A few moments later, they were inside the bar.

Stan was the first one who gaped. The place was big and looked amazing. No wonder why Cartman and Butters spent so much time working on it.

At the back was a big bar with the raisins girls attending and smiling to customers, Tweek being their cashier.

At the left was a stage where the goths playing some hardcore rock, at the right were a few tables for anybody to use, and in the center were a bunch of people dancing.

"And the bastard didn't invite us," Stan said smiling while he started walking towards the bar.

"Stan, where are you going?" Kyle tried to stop him. “We still haven’t found Cartman yet, we need to.."

"No dude, I just need some of that." He pointed to the alcohol. " This week has been hell and back with your whining and Kenny bragging about how good his sex life is. You do what you do, I'll do what I do. Bye."

"What?" Kyle turned around, seeking for Kenny's opinion.

The blonde shrugged. It was true. Kyle had whined all week and because of that, Kenny was super aware of whatever Cartman and Butters were doing and got jealous.

To put up with that much shit he tried to think about the weird kid all the time. Maybe he was talking about him all the time too.

That left Stan, having to listen to both of them.

Kyle seemed to read his mind because he groaned offended. "First of all, I do not whine, and second, we have to hear Stan talking about Wendy all the time. A week that is not about him, he must have suffered sooo much." He ironized before walking towards the dancing crowd, getting lost in it.

Kenny thought for a moment that maybe he should follow Kyle and help him to look for Cartman, but he immediately dismissed that idea.

Now that he knew what Cartman and Butters had been doing. It didn’t sound as serious as he thought it could’ve been. It was illegal, yes, but at least they were not involved in human trafficking or murder.

He realized in the last few days, he was stupid enough to get carried away with this and allowed himself to feel uneasy, but now It was time to let it all go.

 

When he decided to go to the bar too, someone touched his shoulder, when he turned around he found a girl from North Park with whom he went out with last summer.

"Hi Kenny" she was wearing a very small skirt and a very revealing top, she looked as sluty and perfect as always. She had a wide smile that he didn’t even hesitate to return.

 

Butters sat beside Eric, smiling while the fat boy was bragging about how good everything was going. They were in the VIP area, hiding behind curtains while drinking and celebrating like mafia bosses in their pub.

Butters was happy that everything was going great, but in reality he was smiling because he had a kinda/sorta date with Kenny and it felt perfect.

"Oh fuck me, why?!" Eric stood up from the cozy couch they were sharing and threw his drink.

"What?" Butters stood up too.

"Look." he removed the curtain and pointed to Stan at the bar. "What is the hippie doing here? If he's here the Jew and the poor boy are here too."

Butters scanned the place, he couldn't see Kyle, but he did spot Kenny.

He was leaning towards a girl who looked like a model, both were smiling.

And Butters wasn't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard. When writing, I had the feeling it was a filler and I didn't like the end of it. But I had been sitting on it for three days and it had to see the light. I think my problem was the lack of a sex scene >:').
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. You made me super happy.


	5. Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman gives Butters an idea.

**WEEK TWO: SATURDAY NIGHT**

 

Butters vision was blurry due to his emerging tears. However, he was unable to take his eyes away from Kenny with the unknown girl.

That wasn’t the first time seeing Kenny flirting with someone else, in fact he was almost used to the feeling of his heart crushing in his chest.

All those years of unrequited love had made him live in situations like this over and over again. He had even forced himself to smile when someone, for any reason had mentioned Kenny’s sexual adventures in front of him.

Of course, when he wasn't in the mood to feel like trash and was incapable of thinking  ‘Kenny being happy should make him feel happy’ he used to run away.

He knew that people mistook his sadness with him just being uncomfortable hearing about sex, but he didn't care. He preferred them to think he was a scared little kid than them knowing about his true feelings.

That feeling of despair was different now however. He wasn't sad. His eyes were wet because of rage and jealousy. For the first time, he thought he had the right to feel angry, Kenny was his.

They had been texting each other all those days, they have reached climax together, he had been his good boy. All those nights, he belonged to him.

“Don't put us in the open like that.” Cartman pulled Leopold back to the VIP room and closed the curtains.

He didn't know why Eric wanted them to be hidden, but honestly he didn't care. His friend was between him and his way of breaking apart Kenny and that girl.

So Butters pushed Cartman instead and left the small room. “What the F, Butters?” the fat boy protested, but he ignored him. He didn't even acknowledge Kyle when he came across him at the entrance of the private room. Ignoring Cartman's tantrum, all that mattered right now to Butters was stopping that girl.

He went in Kenny's direction, dodging all the people until he reached him.

“Kenny.” Butters called to him raising his voice so he could be heard despite the loud music.

The girl was the first one to notice him, and made a small gesture with her head to Kenny,  letting him know about his presence.

McCormick’s smiled dropped a bit when he noticed him. He showed discomfort in his eyes for a few seconds, and it was long enough for Butters to notice his rejection and lose all of his bravado.

“Hey, Butters.” It wasn't like Kenny didn't want to meet Butters, but he knew that he shouldn't right now. He was in a super horny phase, he knew better than any other that in that state he wanted be near to the source of his desires, but he knew Butters was to good for him, off limits.

It would only take twenty minutes or less before he and the cute Dolores would go away from there and after a well-deserved night of sex, go back to school and interact with Butters without any problem. As usual.

Leopold opened his mouth and felt his voice tremble. “W-what are you doing here?” While asking he took the time to look at the spot where the girl's and Kenny's arms were brushing.

Kenny tilted his head “I know Cartman said that we aren’t allowed to be in here, but don't worry I'm not here to cause you any trouble.”

“What did you do? Hm Kenny,” the girl leaned towards onto him.

Kenny felt her hot breath in his ear and shivered. “Nothing, Cartman is just paranoid.”

“Oh yeah?” She continued breathing in his ear.  Butters really wanted to pull Kenny away from her. “Well, we better get out of here then.”

“No” Butters said louder than needed. He didn't want them to leave the place together, he only needed her to leave. “I mean you’re already here, do you want something to drink?”

Kenny thought about it a few seconds, but contrary to Butters intentions, the small blonde's eyes begging him to stay were the things that made him just want to leave more.

"Thank you, but we’re good." He made a gesture to Dolores to leave the place. He was about to take the first step when Butters took him by the sleeve.

"Please" he said feeling his throat lock up. "Don't go."

At first, Kenny felt confused by the pull and his words. However, he ended up smiling at the other blonde.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not leaving because I think you don't want me here." He made a gesture with his head towards Dolores. "I have some other thing to do."

If Kenny had hit him, that would have felt so much better than this. "No, I..." Leopold was trying to find the right words, but nothing came out his mouth.

Kenny looked away, he couldn't stand seeing those big eyes Butters made without wanting to kiss him. Sadly by doing that, he didn’t see Dolores exactly wanting anything to do with him, not to mention he couldn’t take advantage of Butters like that.

"This place looks amazing by the way. You have to tell me how you managed to do all of this. I doubt Cartman helped you." As he said that, he shook his arm for Butters to let go.

Leopold took a step back and put both hands on his mouth, trying to stifle a whimper.

A whimper that was heard by Kenny, regardless of the music and Butters' attempts to hide it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his voice high pitched while he shook his head, he hid his face to prevent the other from seeing tears. "I.. Just remembered something. I gotta go."

Maybe McCormick heard him, maybe he didn’t. Butters didn’t care.

He starting to cry and needed a safe place. He ran towards the VIP room, but he stopped before reaching there and changed his direction to the bathroom. Maybe Eric and Kyle were still in there. He didn't want to be pitied by the ginger right now.

He bumped into some people, even Stan, but didn't stop until he reached the bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle.

Kenny with his eyes wide glanced at Dolores, confused. The girl only shrugged and extended her hand. Inviting him to resume their way and leave.

The blonde looked between her hand and the path Butters took before looking at her again, apologetic.

She crossed her arms, staring at him before giving up a few seconds later. “Ok, see you another time.” Giving a smile and making a ‘call me’ gesture before leaving.

Kenny started scanning the warehouse, there were way too many people. Deciding to go over to the less crowded part of the place finding Stan there.

His friend seemed disoriented, that was surprising that he was already so drunk. “Have you seen Butters?”

Stan looked at him a few seconds, having a hard time understanding what he was saying. Before opening his eyes wide, like he had just figured out a complex puzzle.

“No… I haven't seen him.  I'm going home, wanna come with?”

“You feeling OK?”

“Ye… well, Not really I…” Stan shook his head. “I think my body and cheap booze get along.”

Kenny knew that he had to find Butters, but Stan if wasn't feeling OK he shouldn't leave him by himself. “Where’s Kyle?”

“Don't!... I don't know” Stan pressed the bridge of his nose. “Dude, I have to go like right now.”

Kenny swept the bar with his eyes one last time before deciding to accompany Stan to the exit.

Butters was probably going to be fine. There was a lot of people in there and he probably had a ton of things to do. He just overreacted by thinking he needed his help. Now he lost the opportunity to sleep with Dolores.

 

**WEEK TWO: SUNDAY EARLY MORNING**

Butters had told his parents he was going to spend the night at Eric's house. When he felt he didn't have more water to cry, he went directly to the Cartman's house.

He didn't even bother to climb through a window, instead he went inside the house using the front door. Liane wasn't around, but even if she was the woman hardly reprimanded Eric or him for being out of the house so late.

He buried his head in Eric's pillow and continued hating himself. For a moment he believed he could be by Kenny's side. That he would want him, but, once again when the time to decide between staying with him or going home with some dazzling girl, Kenny preferred the girl.

 

**WEEK TWO: SUNDAY MORNING**

Eric had opened the door of his bedroom, frowning when he found Butters there. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked annoyed. "I was looking for you all night. You were supposed to be at the closing for cleaning duty."

The smaller boy snuggled under the covers. "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well."

"Don't make excuses. Get out of my bed, you are..." Eric pulled his sheets, speechless as soon as he noticed Butters state. The boy looked like trash. His eyes and nose were red, and he had deep eye bags. "Ugh... nevermind."

Cartman took a step back before trying to run out, but Butters needed a hug from his friend and was done feeling alone.

"Fuck" Cartman groaned while he felt himself be caught in the embrace.

 

Between sobs, he told Cartman everything that happened with Kenny at the warehouse. How he tried to convince him to stay and how Kenny got rid of him as if he were a nuisance.

"What did you expect? you’re not a hot girl and you'll never be one. It's obvious that he’d prefer her over you." Butters was surprised when Eric answered him. The boy had been dozing on the bed beside him all this time, not seeming to be paying attention to what he said.

“I know” he answered sadly.

“BUT, if you ask him to bone you when he isn’t around some hot bitch, he'll do it and this time I’m 50% sure he’ll do it for free.”

Butters huffed and hid again his face on the pillows. “He’ll never… and I don't want to… just do it. I want... him to like me.”

Cartman sat up and snickered. “Forget it. That will never happen."

Butters started crying again.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "And this is the reason why." he pointed at him. "He thinks you are as stupid as his bitch sister.”

“Karen isn’t stupid. And you don't have to be mean.”

Eric groaned and pulled at his pillows. Leopold was messing them up. “If you stop crying. I'll give you a bit of advice.”

Butters cleaned his tears with his sleeve. “Really?”

This was the first time Eric let him talk so much about his crush on Kenny, told him more than 'man up' and 'stop bothering me'. In fact, the fat boy was in an unusually good mood.

“Be smart. Let him know you are a grown-up who needs to be fucked and listen to this: He. Will. Do. You.”

Buttes shook his head. Eric didn't hear him, he was thrown away a few hours ago. For some girl.

“You just have to wait for the right moment and take whatever you can have now. Worry about other things later.”

“I don't understand.”

Cartman gave him a small hit on the head. “Ask him to fuck you damnit!”

“I… I couldn't” Butters face became red. “I… and I told you he prefers hot people and I'm not…”

“Argh! just forget it.” Eric kicked Butters out of his bed. “Get out, I want sleep.”

Butters fell on the floor, but he didn't leave the room. He only sat there. Eric wanted him to ask Kenny to fuck him, but he would never have the nerve to ask him something like that. How could he?

Even when they were texting each other. Kenny was the one who took the initiative. He knew he wasn't attractive. He was plain and dull.

“Do you really think he would like me?”

“No. I'm saying that he would bone you.”

“Oh.” Butters looked at the floor again. “if I ask him… are you sure he would say yes?”

Cartman took a few minutes to answer. “Like I said, 50% sure.”

“So… there’s still a big chance of him saying no.”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then why…”

“Because if you don't ask him you’ll never know.”

Butters frowned. “Would you say that to Kyle, that you like him?”

“That's… different. And I'm not crying over it. So don't fuck with me talking about it.”

“OK, sorry.” Butters kept looking at the floor and suddenly remembered that Kenny already wanted to be with him.

Not him ‘him’, but he was already interested in one of his 'personalities.'

It was a pity he couldn’t be with him without being 'him.' He sighed.

“I want to be with him, without him seeing me.”

“You could cut out his eyes.” Cartman answered, surprising him. He thought he was already sleeping.

“I don't want to hurt him.”

“Then just cover his eyes.”

After hearing that, Butters opened his mouth wide. Bingo.

 

**WEEK TWO: SUNDAY NIGHT**

_‘I’m sorry about yesterday.’_

_‘For calling you a liar_.’ Butters decided to begin his conversation apologizing again.

 

 _‘Don't worry about it.’_ Kenny smiled as he read his message. about to sleep. He had intended to write to him yesterday, but he was still feeling hurt.

 

Butters inhaled deeply and tried to gather all his courage. If he wanted to be with Kenny, he had to be brave. _‘I was scared.’_

_‘But I was thinking.’_

_‘I really want to be with you.’_

 

Kenny felt his chest warm. He could understand someone feeling scared.

 _‘I want to be with you too.’_ He wrote, trying to reassure the weird kid.

 

Butters felt his heart pump fast. _‘Since that day in the library.’_

_‘I want to feel you that close again.’_

 

 _‘I want that too.’_ Kenny smiled.

_‘And I'll be here when you are ready.’_

 

Butters knew that this was his chance. Eric gave him an idea and he already had a plan to meet Kenny, without the problem of being him.

 _‘Tomorrow.’_ He felt his breath rhythm increased when he hit send.

 

When Kenny read the answer he jumped, surprised. _'Are you for real?’_

 

_'Yes.'_

_‘Where?’_

_‘I'll tell you tomorrow.’_

_‘But before that I want you to have something.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘It's a surprise.’_

_‘I sent it to you by mail.’_

_'After you get it you have to write to me.'_

 

 _‘You like to be mysterious.’_ Kenny snickered excited at the idea of meeting him. Yesterday he thought they'll never meet and now, they were talking about a date.

 

 _‘You don’t have any idea.’_ On the other side of the phone, Butters shared his happiness.

 

_‘What made you change your mind?’_

 

Butters lost his smile. Kenny was only playing with him, but those words made him remember how he shoved him aside to go with that girl. _‘I saw you with that girl yesterday.’_

 

 _‘What girl?’_ Kenny really didn't remember

 

 _‘The one in the opening.’_ Butters knew he shouldn't mention that, but it was too late.

Kenny remembered Dolores and he let escape a huff. The weird kid saw him yesterday. They were in the same space. Maybe a few inches apart taking into account he bumped with many people when he was leaving with Stan.

_‘Now you can't deny you are a stalker’_

_‘Should I be concerned?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Every kid in school was in there.’_

_‘So you want to meet because you saw me with her.’_

_‘Are you jealous?’_

_‘There is no point in feeling jealous.’_ Butters wrote bitterly.

_‘We aren't boyfriends.’_

_‘And you are like that.’_

 

_‘Wow.’_

_‘Like what?’_ Kenny was not offended when someone talked about his sex life, but he expected more from the kid who decided to touch him in the library.

 

 _‘I’m not judging you.’_ Butters didn't want to go there.

_'But of course, I was jealous.’_

_‘I'm in love with you.’_

 

_‘OK. I'm gonna let that pass cuz you have a reason.’_

_‘But, just to let you know.’_

_‘I didn't leave with her.’_

 

_‘Really?’_

_‘Then I lost my time wanting to be her.’_

_‘I don't want you to be her.’_

_‘I want to you to be yourself.’_

_‘I also want to be myself.’_

_‘By your side.’_

_‘That's why I want to meet.’_

 

 _‘I want that too.’_ They spent a few seconds without exchanging messages, only thinking about what they would do when they finally meet.

 

 _‘The first thing I'm going to do is taste each part of your mouth.’_ Kenny wrote.

 

_‘I want you to do that.’_

_‘I bet your skin is soft.’_

_‘Is it too much if I ask you not to wear any perfume?’_

_‘I want to smell your natural scent.’_

 

Butters groaned. _‘Don't do this now, please.’_

_‘Do what?’_ Kenny pretended innocence.

 

_‘You know what.’_

_‘I'm not gonna be able to sleep.’_

_‘OK. I’m not gonna tell you what I want to do to you.’_

_‘We both are going to wait until tomorrow.’_

 

Butters thought that they needed to stop. Because he was really going to be awake all night. Geez, they haven't sexted for two days.

 

_‘Good night.’_

_‘Night.’_

 

When Butters put the phone aside his body was trembling. It was done. He told Kenny he was going to meet him and there was no way to turn back.

In his house, Kenny was looking at his ceiling. Unable to believe what had happened. The weird kid agreed to meet him.

 

**WEEK THREE: MONDAY MORNING**

Kenny slept with a wide smile and he finished his breakfast earlier than usual. He was washing the dishes when someone knocked on the front door.

He made a gesture to tell Karen he was going to get it, when opened the door the first thing he saw was a guy in a mailman uniform.

“I'm looking for a Kenny McCormick.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows, surprised. So the weird kid did send him something. “That’s  me.”

“Perfect.” The man gave him a small box and a piece of paper for him to sign it. “This is yours.”

Kenny signed the paper and took the box with him back to his bedroom.

“What is it?” Karen tried to follow him, but he made a gesture to tell her the box was private. He didn't know what the weird kid sent him, so he didn't want Karen to run into something that was not suitable for her.

Kenny sat on his bed and peeled the protection tape of the box. Then, he lifted the box cover. Inside the box was a small piece of fabric wrapped in thin paper.

He put the paper aside and unfold the fabric. It was a long strip of black silk. He pondered to himself, ‘why would the weird kid send him a piece of cloth?’

Although when inspecting the fabric bit further, the tips were thinner than the fabric in the middle and it had a mask shape to it. With no holes for eyes. It was a blindfold.

Then he saw a note. _‘I want you to use this for our meeting today.’_

 

He immediately took out his phone.

_'I got your package.’_

 

_‘Great, I sent it yesterday.’_

_'I was worried that you wouldn’t receive it.’_ The answer came quickly. As if the weird kid had been glued to the phone waiting for his message.

 

_'Do you want me to use a blindfold when we meet?’_

_‘I'm not ready to let you see me.’_

_'Is it too much?’_

_'Yes.’_ Fuck.

_'No.’_

_‘You don't want to?’_

 

 _‘Are you kidding me?’_ Kenny had a huge smile on his face.

_‘You are proposing me soft bondage for our first date.’_

 

_‘I didn't mean it that way.’_

_'Well, I'm on board.'_

_'Are you going to use it?’_

_'Sure.’_

_'I was thinking I would be able to see you.’_

_'But I like your idea.’_

_'If that is what makes you feel comfortable.’_

_'I'm more than happy to use it.’_

_‘Great.’_

_'I'll see you in the gym's storage at the end of the school day.’_

 

_'I can't wait to be with you.’_

_‘GOD I think I'm in love with you.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHa. I'm gonna enjoy myself writing the next chapter.  
> As always, thank you for your comments and kudos :D. Impure and adorable souls, you are the writer's fuel.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins.

**WEEK THREE: MONDAY**

Butters was sitting on his bench shaking his legs, unable to concentrate. Since Kenny wrote to him that morning he was extremely nervous, biting his thumbnails and looking at his watch over and over again.

There was an hour left before his ‘date’ with Kenny.

That morning, McCormick arrived at the school wearing the blindfold as if it were a tie above his parka and smiled enigmatically to everyone who asked why he was wearing that.

When Butters saw him, he tripped over his own feet. The reality of what he had proposed to Kenny hit him hard. He knew what he was asking for when he sent the message, but this was real, it was actually going to happen.

Not a fantasy. He felt his legs getting weak and his whole body tremble.

He went to first class, the one he shared with Kenny, with a feeling in his belly, tingling and getting so fucking turned on, after that, he did everything possible to get away from the group. When the last class arrived, he was still feeling nervous and hot in all the good places.

Butters looked at his watch again, refraining himself of groaning. The time seemed to have slowed down to a stop. He tapped his foot against the floor, waiting…. waiting….  waiting for that bell.

He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't help to think about the piece of black cloth around the blonde's neck and his smile. The one that promised a lot of things when they were finally alone.

The first thing he was definitely going to do was kiss Kenny.

Just one more hour and he could get out of the classroom. Only one hour and he would  walk towards the gym, one more hour and he would know how Kenny’s mouth tasted. Only one hour.

When the bell finally rang he walked down the corridor towards the gym, still shaking and avoiding any contact with his friends, especially Eric.

During lunch, Cartman explained to him that the Bar's gain numbers and the demand were making him and the rest of his 'investors' consider the idea of opening the bar from Monday to Saturday; Not just Friday and Saturday like their initial plan was.

Even though Butters was happy hearing about their success and cared about the money, when Eric tried to give him a big list of the additional things they needed, he flew away making a silly excuse. He needed his day free for Kenny, nothing was more important than that.

That's why when he turned in the corridor and saw Eric chatting with Craig and Tweek, he stopped his trek and decided to hide. He was supposed to arrive at the gym before Kenny so he could monitor the area and Kenny’s movements before showing up in front of him. But if any of his entrepreneurship partners caught him, he was never going to get there.

Butters knew he couldn't wait, so he decided to take another route. Unfortunately, that route was more direct, resulting in him ending up running into Stan and Kenny. The latter was talking to his friend looking bright like a diamond, almost dancing with every step he took, he didn't seem to be aware that the other wasn't paying attention to him or his path.

Knowing that Kenny was happy and excited for their future encounter made Butters want to run and embrace him.

They almost passed by without noticing him, but  terrifyingly and unusually, Stan decided to stop and greet him.

"Hey Butters." Stan tried to sound chipper, but he was rather annoyed. His behavior was quite honestly, confusing.

Butters tried to muffle his shriek and smiled at them despite he feeling like running. "Hiy-ah Stan. Ke-Kenny.” He played with his knuckles.

"Hey Butters." Kenny smiled a bit before he took out his phone, completely ignoring the two of them.

“Butters, can I talk to you?” Stan still seemed displeased.

The small kid arched a brow and nodded. A little surprised and completely nervous when after Kenny tapped on his phone, he felt his own device vibrate. Stan ignored his flustered face and took him a few steps to the side.

“Is-is everything OK?" He asked Stan, anxious. He couldn't see the message on his phone, but It obviously was from Kenny.

"Yeah." Stan said,  immediately nodding his head. "Everything is OK with me, but what about you?"

"Me?" That question made him forget momentarily about the message. Stan never asked about him. Sometimes he thought Stan avoided him as if he feared he would infect him with his loserness. "I'm great. Thanks for asking."

Stan nodded and took a step away, but just after that he stopped and looked everywhere before he looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Look Butters, I know is none of my business, but I saw you crying the other day."

"Oh." the blonde covered his mouth and felt his cheeks getting hot. “I… well..."

"And" Stan shifted uncomfortably, dismissing his words. "I know we aren't best friends... in fact..." He trailed off murmuring something unintelligible. "But, I do care for you. In fact a lot of people do, so take care of yourself. OK?"

Butters was perplexed. Whatever Stan meant was very strange and felt confusing. “OK?”

“Also… if you need something, you can count on me.”

"...Thanks?"

"Don't thank me… just..." Stan shook his head.

“Hey guys, I gotta go.” Kenny interrupted whatever Stan was about to say, leaving without waiting for an answer.

“I have to go too.” Stan frowned again,  leaving behind a very confused blonde.

A few seconds later Butters remembered Kenny’s message and took out his phone.

_‘I'm heading to the gym <3.’_

 

Butters resumed walking, his head darting all around to make sure no one was watching. When finally he reached the gym, instead of going to the storage, he ran behind the terraces and slid against the wall beside a trash can.

Suddenly all the good fantasies left him, with all his fears replacing them. He was probably making a mistake. No, he was surely making a mistake. He should write to Kenny and tell him that he got the flu.

Butters was about to flee when he got another message.

 

_‘I'm already here.’_ Of course, it was Kenny.

_‘Are you coming?’_

 

_‘Yeah.’_ Butters hesitated.

_‘I'm panicking.’_

 

_‘Lol.’_

_‘Come here.’_

_‘I know how to calm you.’_

_‘I bet you that I can have you purring in a second.’_

 

_'Are you using the blindfold?’_

 

_'No I’m writing to you.’_

 

_‘OK. Sorry.’_ Great, now among other things, he felt dumb.

 

_‘Just come here.’_

_‘I promise you, I’ll be using it.’_

_‘I won’t peek.’_

 

Butters breathed out, now Kenny’s reading his mind.

“Geez,” Butters said to himself while he stood up. “I can do this.”

There was no need to say that his path to storage felt eternal. His whole body trembled while turning the storage doorknob, when he finally slipped inside he found himself in the middle a semi-dark empty room.

The place looked exactly as he left it on Sunday. A room with all the sports equipment on shelves, cleaning material at the corner and some boxes stacked with festival props.

Before making the appointment with Kenny, he looked for a private yet public place to meet, dark and secure enough for him to ensure Kenny was using the blindfold before he made his presence noted, but Kenny wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Kenny lied to him. He wasn't here.

He should have felt shocked, but something in the back of his mind told him that was something that should have been expected. He should have known that Kenny was going to trick him into finding out who he was. No one, in their right mind would agree to be physically involved with a person they didn’t know. On the phone, was one thing, but face to face was another. Impossible.

Maybe Kenny saw him go in the storage room, maybe he was outside waiting for him to come out. Maybe he wasn’t even around because he didn’t even care who he was. He felt his heart crushing and began to cry.

When the sound of his first whimper left his lips and flooded the room. He heard someone kicking something and suddenly saw Kenny appear from behind a shelf, trying to keep his balance after stumbling until he fell to the ground.

Trying to get up again, he went to grab the closest thing to him, which turned out to be the cleaning supplies, ending up with some broomsticks hitting him on the back.

“Ouch.” Kenny said comically from the ground, Butters ran to his aid.

When Butters was kneeling down to help, he realized that Kenny was wearing the blindfold,  that’s why he didn’t see the dangers in his path.

"Are ...," he began to ask if he was OK, but cut his words. Instead he removed the brooms from him and helped him stand back up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Kenny brushed off his clothes where he thought he was dirty, but some dusty spots still clung to his hoodie. "I hid because I was not sure who could get in. This place is not exactly unknown, a lot of people come here after school and I didn’t know how I was going to recognize you, in fact I don’t know if it's you who I'm waiting for, because you… Or he didn't tell me how I was going to recognize him, but I heard you I think ... were you crying? "

Butters smiled. Kenny rambling was cute. He was perfect. Not only he had fulfilled his promise to use the blindfold even at the cost of his own safety, but he took a chance because he was worried for him.

He felt like an idiot for not thinking about Kenny. For him everything was very simple, he never stopped to think 'How would Kenny recognize him?'

He wiped his tears and took the other's hands to get his attention and reassure him. Kenny had been excited all morning, the idea of dying seconds before he could touch that kid had altered him a bit.

'What could he do to let him know that he was the one he was waiting for?'

The only idea that Butters had was to walk behind Kenny and lean over him in the same way he did when they met in the library. He tangled his fingers in his hair, then down his neck and right after he breathed in the back of his neck.

He had dreamed so much of repeating that action that he felt he could orgasm just by doing that, but he couldn't he still needed to kiss Kenny, that was what he wanted to do the most.

"Good." Kenny interrupted the silence in a low voice. "I guess it’s you."

After saying that he relaxed and leaned towards his companion, letting him continue with his caresses, before turning to face him.

“So, are you going to say anything?” Kenny voice still had the husky tone.

Butters couldn't do anything else than look at his lips and salivate. He was dumbfounded. He had never had Kenny so close, using a body language that screamed ‘I am going to devour you.'

Faced with that idea, his brain screamed ‘at last,’ again and again. At last.

Kenny was smiling, waiting for some kind of response when Butters could no longer contain himself and rushed towards him to desecrate his mouth.

The other momentarily lost stability, he hadn’t expected Butters' sudden action. Instinctively, Kenny brought his hands to the boy's hips to regain balance. Butters moaned and had to fight the urge to pull the other's hands away.

The fear of being recognized passed through his mind for a few seconds, but it left as soon as he lost himself in the sensation of Kenny's tongue touching his. His teeth, his saliva. He loved all of it. How rough, fast, and desperate there kiss was.

Their accelerated breaths of excitement made the air entering through their noses insufficient and eventually, they break apart. Panting.

"Fuck," Kenny put his hand on his lips. The weird kid had ravished his mouth like nobody did before.

Butters was in flames. Never in his life had he been able to unleash his desires, Kenny was the only one with whom he lost all traces of inhibition.

"You’re being so needy..."

Butters already knew what Kenny was going to say, so for the first time he wasn’t interested with his words, but his body. Once he managed to fill his lungs with enough air, he pounced on Kenny again. This time they hit the nearest wall. Kenny moaned, Butters answered him by pressing harder against him.

“Ok I get it. You’re eager, but wait.” Those were the first words Kenny said after they broke apart for the second time.

Butters was still trying to catch his breath when Kenny took him by the shoulders and made them change positions.

“Take a breath and go slow, because I really want our first to last more than 5 minutes, also I can’t see, you don’t want to talk. This could go very wrong if we don’t do it carefully.”

Butters nodded, but remembered the boy couldn’t see him, so he made a sound of understanding.

This time it was Kenny's turn to approach him and caress him.

He started with his hips, then his chest, his shoulders,  his neck, but when he was about to touch his hair Butters stopped him.

Kenny stood still for a few seconds until he realized that his head was out of reach. However, both took note, that the texture of Butters hair and his style were something that would give him away.

The kisses guided by Kenny were less desperate, but just as exciting because they had a hint of romanticism.

Kenny took the time to stroke his lips with the tip of his tongue and accompanied each subtle caress in his mouth with gentle touches on his back and hip.

Butters moaned at each touch and felt his hardened cock moisten. When he was about to return the gesture, Kenny used his hands to keep him steady against the wall.

“No babe. You can't control yourself. I'm in charge of everything now.”

Butters groaned but he let Kenny please him. Not only was evident that the other knew what he was doing, but he also seemed to know him perfectly. When he left his lips to bite his neck, Butters finally moaned audibly.

"Do you want to feel how hard your moans make me?" he whispered into his ear.

Butters again forgot that Kenny couldn't see him and nodded, but this time, Kenny had his face so close to his that he immediately identified his nod.

So he reached for his hand and slowly put it over his pants. Butters exhaled, surprised by the action and pleased with the feeling of Kenny's hard cock imprisoned in his clothes.

Butters wanted to press and caress him, but when his brain stopped being in short circuit, Kenny forced him to remove his hand from there.

He started to rub his crotch against Butters'. Starting with circular movements, then back and forth, he continued alternating. Slow and electrifying.

“That's right hon, moan. Can you feel it, how you tremble for me?”

Kenny continued with the movements, the breathing and moans of his partner became more erratic.

"You... are my perfect piece of lust."

With those words Butters reached the climax, so strong that he began to slide down the wall, he didn't reach the ground however because Kenny stopped him by embracing him.

“That was good. You are so good. Too good. Perfect for me.”

Butters hummed content and kept himself in his arms a few minutes before he registered that, unlike him Kenny didn’t finish.

He wanted to let him know that he was there, willing to touch him in every way. He wanted to make him forget he could be with anyone else. More importantly, he wanted to let Kenny know how much in love he was for him.

So he gave him a short kiss before indicating that it was his turn to please him.

He dropped on his knees and when his face was at the level of Kenny's crotch, he could hear his heart pumping his blood through his veins with force and speed. The desire was causing his breathing to quicken again and his excitement to return.

Slowly he reached for Kenny's pants and unbuttoned them. He waited for some kind of protest, but Kenny simply responded by tilting his hip towards him. Butters took that action as invitation to slide his hands inside his underwear and lower both garments to release his erection.

He couldn’t do anything but admire him. Kenny's penis wasn’t especially different from his, but it was not about what it was, but who its owner was. He raised his index and middle finger to caress it, in response to the touch, his companion moaned slightly.

Being able to touch that intimate part of Kenny had him hypnotized. Its hardness, its warmth, how the wetness left a sticky feel on his fingers. He could finish again, without even having to touch himself.

He let go and pulled his face closer. He salivated. He wanted to put it in his mouth, but he was embarrassed to think that Kenny would once again notice his inability to control himself and reprimand him. He breathed as if he ran in a marathon.

Kenny groaned, Butters felt how he pulled his hair slightly. At last, he realized that he had spent the last ten seconds rubbing his breath on the tip of Kenny's cock and had not done anything else than that. Tempting him with his presence, but not allowing him to feel all the warmth of his mouth.

"Hun. I know I said you had to go slow, but now you’re just being mean. "

Butters looked up to Kenny. The blond had his face raised and was probably biting his tongue. His shoulders were tense. He was holding back to grab him and force him to take him.

For a moment Butters imagined himself taking all of him in his mouth. Choke not only with its aroma, but also with its consistency and flavor. That made him take out his tongue. He had never given a blowjob before but he had studied, preparing himself for that moment. So he started with the tip, making circles with his tongue before inserting it all in his mouth.

Kenny made a soft scream because he went from just feeling air to a shy tongue, followed by a tongue quite eager to please him.

Butters slipped his tongue over his frenulum and dared to put more meat in his mouth. Immediately feeling the salty taste of his precum, then hearing Kenny moan.

He held his left hand to Kenny's hip, while bobbing his head, he slowly moved his right hand to his crotch to caress himself.

Taking Kenny in his mouth deeper each time he went, he had the feeling his technique was sloppy, but he was eager. He kept a rushed pace until he felt like choking and decided to go a slower pace, pleased with himself by hearing Kenny's moans. He couldn't believe he was the one provoking them. He and only he. At that moment, Kenny was having an amazing time by his tongue.

Kenny cursed under his breath, the damn blindfold wouldn't let him see anything about the other. He didn't know what his face was like as he wrapped his lips around his cock, nor could he see his expression of satisfaction. While the feeling of not knowing how or when he would be touched, had him hard and wet. This was becoming a bit exasperating.

Despite the constant moans of pleasure from both of them, Kenny listened Butters lowering the zipper of his pants and that was the straw that spilled the glass. He enjoyed being treated with that diligence and love, but he also needed to act; so he pushed the boy away.

The other protested, but he ignored him. Instead, he ordered him to stand up while he grabbed him by the shoulders.

Butters, who at one point was frightened to imagine his movements had bothered Kenny, obeyed quickly until he was again at face level.

"You have a magic mouth," he whispered, licking his lips and part of his nose as he still didn't memorize his features. Butters helped him find the right position by grabbing his face and guiding him. "But I'm not going to let you touch yourself. We have been doing this for a long time alone. Now we are together and today all your orgasms are going to be by my hand. "

His own salty taste mixed with the sweet taste of his partner's mouth made Kenny hold himself no longer and imprison the erections of both in his hand. His skin was still wet from the excitement and the orgasm that Butters had minutes before.

Once again Butters gave a cry of surprise that was quickly silenced by another kiss as Kenny used his right hand to wrap his erection and began to move up and down.

“Yeah, that’s right. Are you feeling good, babe?” He whispered into Butters ear.

The knowledge, of what they were doing and where are the things that made Butters pant and moan; even scream when Kenny slipped his left hand under his shirt to pinch one of his nipples.

“Shh honey. I know you are an exhibitionist. But I don’t want anyone to see you like this when I can’t."

Butters noded and take a hand to his mouth to muffle his sounds. Now he was unable to silence himself by will.

Kenny continued to pump their erections until they both finished. Butters lasted much longer this time and Kenny had to concentrate hard on not finishing much earlier.

In the end, both were extremely satisfied. Completely ruined, but they didn’t care.

Butters only knew that it really happened. He had kissed Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, initially I had the idea of writing the perspective of both, but this was going to become a big disaster, so I stick with Butters almost all the time.
> 
> Hope you liked it. I'm not used to writing smut larger than 2 pages, and here we have 10 :).


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters learns that hooking up with Kenny at school is not a good idea.

**WEEK THREE: WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

Kenny was dozing in bed. His phone in his right hand showing the last message he got from the weird kid.

 

_'I can't wait to see you tomorrow.’_

 

 And he had a wide smile all over his face.

Sex every day, at the end of the school day, was Kenny's definition of heaven and so far he had been living in heaven for the last three.

He spent those afternoons cumming in the weird kid's mouth, hands, and navel. Hearing his moans and whispering into his ears. Because after their first 'date' they agreed to meet at the end of the school day in the gym's storage, no matter what.

The only condition his companion put down was that Kenny never takes too much initiative, like their first time. Kenny didn’t like the idea, but he agreed because he was patient, having a strategy that would soon give him what he wanted.

Being inside the kid, constricted by his hot walls, and seeing him while being there.

Not only to feel the ecstasy that would travel through his body by seeing the other's expression as he slid inside. To make sure he was doing everything right. As a sex guru, he was proud to say that all his partners had enjoyed being with him and he didn't want his sex soulmate to say otherwise.

However until that moment came, he could enjoy each second. He loved the challenge and had gone too far to give it up, or ruin it now.

He played with the memories of the afternoon. How the kid waited patiently until he tied the blindfold around his head, before letting his presence be noticed and stood by his side. How they spend their first five minutes kissing and how his partner moaned as if he could come just by breathing his air.

Then they held hands, suffering because rocking their hips together was pleasant, but not as fulfilling as oral sex. That is until one of them went down and let the other loose themself in the sensation of saliva and tongue entangling their dick.

Kenny remembered the feeling of his legs shaking, his back leaned to the wall and his thighs open to give the other enough room to suck him.

He caressed himself above his pajamas.

 

 

 

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY EARLY MORNING**

 

 

Butters arrived at school feeling more nervous than the other days. Yesterday Eric and the others were waiting for him in the U-Stor-It and he didn't show up. He was with Kenny.

Since the first time he tasted Kenny, he discovered a new drug. Something so addictive that he wasn't able to sleep, pay attention to class, or give a damn about the bar.

The last part however was going to get him in trouble with Eric.

He was hiding in a corner when he felt someone pulling him from his collar and he was suddenly placed against the nearest wall.

“Butters, what I'm going to do with you?” He heard Eric's voice, when he focused his sight he discovered Clyde was the one pinning him, Eric was behind him with his arms crossed, while Tweek and Craig were watching the hall to ensure no one interrupted them.

“Oh.. h-hi Eric, guys. What's… what's up?”

“That's what I want to know.” answered the fat boy, frowning.

Butters breathed and tried to switch himself in a comfortable position, but he didn't have luck since Clyde’s grasp was tight on his jacket.

“It occurs to me that you are planning on betraying us.” continued Eric.

“What?”

“You know what. You are a little whiny boy and are having second thoughts about the bar.”

“N-no!” Butters looked at the other three boys.

“Then why are you avoiding us?”

“I’m not.”

“Don't lie to me Butters.” Eric placed himself at the level of his eyes.

“I'm not” he repeated. “My parents wanted me to be at home early, they threatened to ground me if I didn't.”

Eric narrowed his eyes.

“It’s true, you… You know how… How they are."

They remained in silence, until Cartman made a gesture to Clyde to let him go.

Butters sighed once he fell freed from Clyde.

“OK, I'm gonna trust you this time.” He said still sounding suspicious. “We'll be waiting for you today and you don't wanna know what will happen if you don't show up.”

Butters nod and glanced at Craig, who made a warning gesture to the others. Clyde took a step aside and suddenly the hall was filled with students. The bell was about to ring.

Clyde and Craig were the first ones to leave. Tweak looked at him a few seconds, before leaving too.

“Butters.” Eric leaned against the wall next to him. “You know I have to be tough, right?”

“No… you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. The boys thrust in me. We are now in a dangerous business, it’s contraband and we have investors. It’s dangerous. You don’t want us to fail like we did with the vaping do you?”

Butters wrinkled his nose and looked to the floor. He knew what they were doing, but somehow he didn’t care. He only cared for Kenny, how was he going to see him if Cartman wanted him with the others at the end of the school day?

If he didn’t show up. How bad would it be?

Suddenly he felt a knock upside his head. Eric hit him. It was his signature move when he wanted his attention.

“Do you want me to take care of your parents?” Butters raised his head and when he met Eric's gaze and found he was pretending to be indifferent, but deep down he could see that he was worried about him.

He smiled nervously. “No, they’re fine. I’m going to take care of my… eer business with them.”

“OK.” Eric regained his mafia boss pose. “Then you better show up. Don’t make me hurt you.” That should have sounded like a threat, but Eric spoke as if it was something he should say even if he didn’t want to.

Butters bit his lower lip and nodded.

 

 

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY LATE MORNING**

 

 

Kenny was walking through the hall, not stopping his happy humming until he reached Stan and Kyle.

Both were unusually silent and angry with each other, they had been acting like that since the beginning of the week and Kenny could only assume it was because their sorta fight in the bar.

The air between them was thick and Kenny knew better than stay with them. So he stopped to only say “Hi.” and continue with his path.

However Stan decided to follow after him, Kenny did his best to not acknowledge he was Stan's second choice of best friend.

Kenny tugged the blindfold around his neck and that action caught Stan attention. “What's that?” He was the only one who hadn’t asked about it before.

Kenny thought about leaving him with the doubt like the rest, but he preferred to amuse him. He wasn’t going to ask about his problems with Kyle, but he could help to distract him a least.

“It's a gift from my…”  he cut his words. Usually, when he had more than a one night stand, he had a boyfriend or at least a friend with benefits, but the weird kid wasn't either of those. “my phone sex buddy.”

“Oh” Stan tilted his head and looked at him with confused eyes. “Why did he give you… Silk?”

“It's a blindfold,” Kenny smiled fondly and untied it to show Stan. “He's shy but I wanted to meet so we had an agreement. I use it when we met, I can't see but... I don't think you want any of the details.”

Usually Stan wouldn't mind hearing Kenny, but he did complain last Saturday. “... About that, my problem was with Kyle.” Stan touched the fabric, playing with it between his fingers. It was the softest material he had ever touched.

“I figured it out.”

“Wait, you have washed this right?” Stan took his hand away like he had been burned.

Kenny chuckled. “No.”

“Kenny!” Stan rubbed his hand against his pants, trying to wipe off the nonexisting goo.

“We were still in the ‘getting to know each other phase’ but this gift is rad.”

“I don't get it.”

“When we’re ready I'll tell him you want to watch. He'll be thrilled he’s got a thing for that.”

“God no!” Stan shaked his head. “ I don't want to have the image of you having sex too.”

Kenny raised his eyebrows. That was news. “Who did you see?”

Stan pressed his eyes, scolding himself in silence. “No… my parents, I saw my parents once.”

Kenny knew he was lying. Or at least hiding something, he kept staring at him. Stan always crumbled under silent pressure.

Marsh looked to see if anybody was listening, but they were in a relative empty hall. “I saw Kyle.” he said a few seconds later.

“Wow really!? With who? when?”

“Those I can't answer.” The boy sighed. “But I know it was weird for me and I don't want to repeat that.”

“So, Kyle has a girlfriend?”

“I don't think so. I didn't even know he could bone someone he didn't love.”

“Of course he can, can't you?” Kenny was amused.

Stan blushed. “I know! What I was trying to say is I don’t think he can handle meaningless sex. That is going to backfire at him and he won't listen to me.”

“Oh! So this is what your fight is about. Kyle can baby us all he wants, but he gets angry if you do it?” Kenny laughed, he wasn't supposed to find that funny, but he couldn't help it.

Stan shrugged. “Whatever. I don't care anymore.”

“Aaah! Are you jealous?”

“Hell no!” The boy screamed, all the people in the hall looked at them. Then started walking to their classrooms.

“Now Stan, don't get mad at me.” Kenny said following him, laughing all the way to their class.

Although they shared that class with the same kids since they were in fourth grade many of them still looked at them when they got inside making a fuss.

Even if Stan was mad at Kyle, he sat beside him and Kenny behind them.

Cartman got there five minutes later, followed by Butters. They sat at the other side of the classroom, from his place Kenny was able to see Butters perfectly.

He usually wasn't able to look at him because Butters had acquired the habit of sitting at the back of the classroom, unlike when he was smaller and sat in the front row, like a good nerdy boy.

Kenny remembered, those days he used to spend most of class hypnotized by how Butters used to bite his pen and how he played with his feet that didn't reach the ground.

Kenny felt love flooding him, but it was love in its purest form, his feelings weren't tainted with lust and his smile widened.

He was right, the only thing he needed was sex. Once his body felt satisfied he no longer felt anxious.

Well,  he still had the need to grab Butters ass, but he could hold himself.

 

 

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY NOON**

At first, Butters thought of how he should tell Kenny that they weren't going to meet today, but when he was convincing himself to write a short 'I have a problem, we can't meet today.’  Kenny sent him a message.

_‘Class is boring.’_

_‘I can't wait to have your wet mouth around me.’_

 

Butters licked his lips.

_‘Me too’_ he wrote, not caring about Eric's threat.

 

Actually, what could Cartman do to him? Surely nothing as bad as spending a day without touching Kenny.

 

 

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

Butters left his classroom early, glad that nobody had the brilliant idea to interrupt his path, but soon he found out how terribly mistaken he was when he saw Tweek twitching in the middle of the hall.

“Butters! Agh, come here.” he called him when he noticed Butters was about to run.

“H-i Tweek… what do you want?” the blonde said uncomfortable.

“Where are you going? there’s 5 minutes left for your class to finish.”

"Yes." Butters looked everywhere, looking for Craig or any of the others. It wasn't normal for Tweek to be alone. "But I have to go to the bathroom."

“Oh, OK.” Tweek gave a misgiving look, but Butters didn’t wait for him to ask anything else. He ran to the gym.

 

 

Butters knew he shouldn’t have been this nervous as he waited for Kenny to arrive, after all this was their fourth day together. But he could barely stop his legs shaking.

He felt like he was in the midst of an abstinence syndrome just because Cartman made him entertain the idea of not seeing Kenny today.

Eric wasn't his friend at all. How could he? when he tried to prevent him from being with Kenny? Though it was fair to say Eric didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't tell him. He could say this to anybody.

 

 

When Kenny at last, arrived at their reunion point they kissed each other as if they had not kissed the previous day.

Butters was just deciding to put his fingers on Kenny's sides, when the other boy unbuttoned his pants with his right hand and slid his left hand down to feel his ass.

He gave a moan of surprise and Kenny laughed a little while he kept kissing him.

"Sorry, I woke up wanting to do that." Right after that, Kenny squeezed his buttocks between his fingers and pulled him close so that he rubbed against him at the pace he wanted him to.

Butters choked a long moan and couldn't think anymore. He put both hands under Kenny's shirt and buried his nails lightly on his back.

Then he cut his kiss and decided to bury his face in Kenny's neck. Once there he stuck out his tongue a bit, just to taste the salty skin of his companion, he felt him shudder slightly. That was Kenny's weak point and he was delighted to have discovered it so soon.

"Move your hips like that," Kenny ordered him, at the same time he kept fondling his butt. Butters followed his indication and increased the rate of his breathing along with the friction.

It was not long before Butters was encouraged to bite Kenny's neck gently before going to his clavicle, then lower.

He was breathing in Kenny's chest when he heard a noise behind them. "Shh did you hear ..." Kenny started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of someone walking towards them.

"I was not expecting this."

Butters jumped in surprise and turned around to find Eric, at the door of the storage. Eyes wide open. Honestly surprised.

"Cartman?" Kenny identified his friend's voice and instinctively took his hands towards the blindfold to remove it.

Butters gasped in surprise and looked at Kenny, then at Eric, the only thing that occurred to him was to put both hands over Kenny's eyes to keep him from taking off the blindfold.

"Auch, wait" Kenny hit his head against the wall.

Butters looked at Kenny guiltily and then gave Eric a pleading look.

Then Cartman gave him a malicious smile.  Slowly understanding what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short, but I love cliffhangers :P.
> 
> If I'm honest I didn't believe I'll get this far (chapter 7 woohoo). I just assumed people were going to ignore this because I'm romanticizing Butters and Kenny. A LOT. In an unconventional way, but you are here so, thank you for your comments, kudos, and hits.
> 
> Also, I edited the last chapter because it had a lot of mistakes. I'm never going to proofread while I'm at the movies, that makes me forget the importance of using synonyms. LOL.


	8. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny makes a mistake and Butters has to pay the price.

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

Eric almost lost the smile on his face due to the confusion he felt once he realized that, of all the actions he expected Butters to do, covering Kenny's eyes was not one of them.

He already had pictured Butters begging him not to tell anything to the teachers or his parents and him ignoring the pleas. He had ordered him to go to the bar and from where he was standing, it was obvious that Butters wasn't planning to comply.

However, he kept smiling because Butters WAS begging. Not for the reasons he expected, but soon he was going to find out why.

Butters didn't notice he was hurting Kenny until the boy took his hands and tried to push him away. "OK. Ok. I get it."

Once he heard him, the small blonde forgot his silent plea to Eric and looked at Kenny with a mortified gesture. How was he supposed to keep his secret identity now?

He wished that everything could have lasted more than three weeks, but he should be grateful. He had the chance of kissing Kenny. He knew how it felt to be hugged by him and to be desired by him.

A few seconds later Kenny finally managed to make Butters stop pressing his eyes, but he ended up with his hands trapped in the other's grip.

"Hey, don't worry, I can handle him." he said softly thinking his panic was because they had been caught.

"What do you want Cartman?" While saying that, Kenny tried to take off the blindfold, but Butters stopped him again. He wouldn't let him do it.

Kenny felt a little lost for a second. "Stop that." he said mildly annoyed, but quickly he understood what was the fear of the other. "You… Now is not the time."

The weird kid was being irrational. How was he supposed to take care of Cartman with his eyes covered? He could’ve only imagine this ridiculous situation he was placed in.

Butters buried himself in Kenny's chest and shook his head.

“Shit..” When the weird kid acted like that, he felt the urge to protect him. “Everything will be fine." He said quietly. “I told you I like you, no matter what.”

"What's the deal with you two?" Eric was getting tired of being on the verge of understanding something.

“None of your business.” Answered Kenny.

Cartman replaced his smile for a frown, Butters knew he was done. Eric was going to give him away. So he released one of Kenny's hands to place a finger over his mouth to make the universal gesture of silence.

"Shut up please shut up please shut up please". Butters said moving only his lips.

Cartman regained his smile. "So…" he began to talk, again with an amused tone. "Let me get this straight. You're Kenny's fuckboy."

"Go away." Kenny ordered at the same time he tried to convince Butters to let him go.

"No, that makes sense…” Cartman said, happy because at last, he was pulling the pieces together. “You said you were having sex with some unknown bitch you met at the library and you’re the only freak I know….. Who would be in the library doing something like that."

The blonde looked at Eric not knowing what to feel. Cartman talked about him, like he was one of his friends?

Kenny frowned “What?” He had always assumed he knew the weird kid, but he never thought that the weird kid was someone from his nearby circle, or that Cartman knew him intimately.

Butters tensed. Eric was about to give him away in front of Kenny. His identity, his relationship, the reason for his existence was at stake. He had to do something, anything to keep Eric's mouth shut.

He panicked. He shoved Kenny to the ground and ran towards the fat boy.

“What the heck Bu...” Butters arrived just in time to place a hand on Cartman’s mouth and drag him outside the storage room.

Butters ran as fast as he could, but that didn't prevent him from noticing that Tweek was in the door of the storage gym. He was pulling his hair and was visibly flushed.

"Argh!" Tweek screamed. Surprised because he didn't expect to see them passing beside him running. "Guys where are you going?" he asked while following them.

"Yeah, Butters, where are we going?" The fat boy tried to break free once they reached the hallway, but Butters didn't let go until they got inside the nearest boys bathroom.

"Good heavens, what I'm going to do? What, gee..." Butters began to walk in circles. Not daring to look at Eric or Tweek.

Cartman waited for him to calm down only five seconds before he got tired. "Stop doing that."

Butters jumped and stopped his walking, not because Cartman ordered him, but because his phone began to ring. It was Kenny. He rejected the call.

Kenny, in the school hallway, growling at the phone and decided to text him.

_‘Where r u?’_

_‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to push you.’_

_‘Did I hurt you?’_ Butters fingers were trembling while typing.

 

_‘Are you with Cartman?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘I’m asking him to not say anything.’_

_‘No.’_ The kid not only left him in the storage, stunned because he hit his head against the floor, but he was also planning to do something terribly stupid.

_‘Leave that to me.’_

_‘Come back.’_

 

_‘Don’t worry’_

_‘I can handle him.’_

 

_‘You can’t.’_

_‘Less, if you are asking him not to tell ME anything.’_ Kenny wasn’t dumb, he knew that the attitude of his companion was because he did not want Cartman to tell him about his identity. And his plan was to convince Cartman not to say anything. Moron.

_‘Don’t be stupid.’_

 

Butters felt down when he read that. Kenny was insulting him. He must have been angry because he left him. _‘I’m not’_

 

_‘Yes, you are.’_ The idea of the weird kid preferring to ask Cartman for something than to trust in him, in his words of love, offended him.

_‘You are about to show him you care.’_

_‘And he’s gonna take advantage of that.’_

_‘Stop being irrational and come here now.’_

_‘I can handle him.’_

 

_‘Not worth it.’_

_‘I told you I like you.’_

_‘Why are you being this stubborn?’_

 

_‘You don’t understand.’_

_‘I’m trying.’_

_‘But there is a limit.’_

_‘I’m sorry.’_

_‘I’ll text you later.’_

_‘Don’t bother’_

_‘If you don’t tell me who you are.’_

_‘I don’t want to see you again.’_

 

Butters froze in his place. He couldn’t believe what he had just read. His perfect day, his life, was ruined. Kenny finished things between them. He began to cry.

“Tweek, tell the others we are going to be late,” Cartman said to Tweek once he noticed the blonde was crying.

Tweak looked to the distressed Butters a few seconds before deciding to leave. "OK, argh... I can't with this." He said exiting the bathroom.

"And you, put your pants right, I don't want to keep looking at your panties." Cartman scolded Butters once they were left alone.

A few seconds ago the blonde thought he couldn't feel more miserable, but once he saw his boxers under his unbuttoned pants, he let out a more audible whimper. "I'm not wearing panties." He protested while fixing his clothes.

Eric scoffed. "Like if Kenny wasn't into laces and you weren't a pervert."

Butters hid his face between his hands and cried louder. "What did you see?"

"Enough."

"I want to die." Butters muttered refusing to look at his friend. Cartman didn’t pay attention to him.

"I thought you were just being gay when you said you did not want him to see you. But…” he punched the palm of his hand. Nailed it. “It was literal. I can't believe you actually listened to me." He grinned. "I want to see his face when he finds out It’s you."

Butters shook his head furiously when he heard those words. "No! Please Eric, you can't tell him." He showed his soaked face to Eric. Regardless of whether he wanted to tell Kenny who he was or not, Eric couldn’t be the one telling him.

"Why not?" Cartman tilted an eyebrow. "It’s gonna be fucking hilarious."

"Because you have no right. Even if I'm not what he is expecting… It’s something I have to tell him, not you." Butters dried his tears, he was starting to get angry.

Cartman snorted. "And? Still, it's going to be funny."

"You can't be serious?" Butters looked at him feeling terrified and betrayed.

"Remember when I told you to go to the bar after school and you didn't? Now you face the consequences for that." Cartman kept his expression of indifference.

"You can't do that!"

"I bet I can."

Butters whole body began to shake. How could he stop Eric? Killing him was probably the only option he had. Could he kill Eric to keep his secret? He certainly didn't want to, but if he had to...

"Please." he begged with a soft voice "I'll do anything, just, don't tell him."

"Anything?" Cartman smiled, Butters knew he had just fallen into his trap. Eric had probably been waiting for him to say that since he discovered him with Kenny.

"Well…" he was about to take back his words when Eric’s phone began to ring.

“Look” Eric raised the phone “It’s Kenny. How much do you want me not to tell him it was you?" Eric looked at him like a cat looks at his prey.

"Please, Eric. You shouldn't try to blackmail me." Butters looked at him directly into his eyes. "You are my best friend. I'm your best friend too. That’s not what friends do."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Don't turn gay on me.”

He attempted to answer the phone but Butters took his hand. “We are friends, right?”

"Urgh," he growled. “Of course we aren’t.”

“No, we are. I… I helped you when you had those bad dreams about your uncle.”

“Shut up!”

“And you are there for me when my parents are... bad.”

Cartman looked at the ceiling, before wrinkling his nose taking a deep sigh. "Ok, I'm not going to tell him anything."

"Thank you Eric!" Butters hugged him.

"Jeez, don't touch me. You were crying." He took the blonde by the shoulders and pushed him away. "But you have to do two things for me."

"Really… what?" The small boy sniffled. So he was just going to blackmail him anyway.

"First, you don't use the time that belongs to me to be with Kenny or anyone else."

"But..."

“And, second, don’t cry for any stupid thing. It bothers me.”

Butters noded hesitant. "Alright, but is not stupid. Kenny… he...” he was about to tell him about Kenny's ultimatum, he changed his mind. "I thought you would tell Kenny, that you didn’t appreciate me as a friend."

 "You see. Something stupid."

 

**WEEK THREE: THURSDAY NIGHT**

Kenny was angry, kicking the trash in his backyard. He didn't know with whom he should feel angrier, with Cartman or the weird kid.

He did want to keep meeting with the latter. But he didn’t leave him any other option and was very upset about that.

If the weird kid was planning to reach an agreement with Cartman, so that he wouldn’t tell anything to Kenny, he had to do something.

The only thing that occurred to him was to take away Cartman's advantage. If he told the weird kid that he wouldn't see him again unless he told him who he was, then he wouldn't have to worry about Cartman using the information he recently acquired.

 

A few hours before he wanted to take off the blindfold, but he refrained himself because he also wanted to fulfill his promise, even in that situation, he couldn't betray the other's trust.

But the result was worst, he was done with that game. He cared too much for the weird kid to keep pretending this was just for fun.

Maybe that was the reason why he had been so fixated on the thought that he wasn't even his friend. He needed to put a name to what he was doing there. Because, apparently, he was beginning to harbor deeper feelings towards the kid, besides sexual desires.

For now, he had to let the weird kid calm down and find Cartman.

He went to the fat boy's house, Liane told him her son wasn't around. He even paid a visit to Stan and Kyle, but they didn't know anything about him.

"Dude," Stan said somewhat impressed when he knew the reason why he was looking for Cartman.

"He's going to be OK," Kyle tried to ease him. "Cartman isn't gonna do him anything too bad."

Stan scoffed "of course."

"What?" Kyle gave Stan a warning look.

"We are talking about Cartman."

In the end, Kenny had to leave them because he wasn't in the mood for hearing them bark at each other.

 

**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY MORNING**

 

The night did nothing to improve Kenny's mood. In fact, it got worse because the weird kid didn’t write to him in the morning either. So when Kenny found his fat friend at the school entrance, the first thing he did was take him by the arm.

"Hey Ki…"

"Where did you take him yesterday?"

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Oh!” Cartman smiled a little. "Your fuckboy?" Kenny growled. "I didn’t take him anywhere. He was the one who dragged me."

"What did you say to him?" Kenny wasn’t in the mood of playing.

Cartman loved to annoy his friends, but Kenny was talking to him using a scary voice, so he knew better than make him angrier. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Kenny tightened his grip.

“He only asked me to keep his secret.”

“And...”

“Nothing.” Cartman shoved the blonde. “I told him I’ll keep it.”

"And you are keeping your mouth shut for the kindness of your heart."

"Yeah.”

“I don't’ believe you. What did you ask him?”

“Nothing,” Cartman pretended to be offended, but he ended up smiling. “But what makes you think I'm gonna keep being nice if you keep bugging me?"

"Because I'll make you regret being alive if you do it"

"Oh really?"

"Don't test me."

"Maybe I only should tell you who you have been fucking. Then you would understand why he doesn’t want you to find out. Or… he told me he would do anything for me. Maybe I’m gonna take his word."

"What did you say?"

"I’m saying he's not my type, but we can definitely figure things out."

Kenny was done. He didn't care anymore they were in the school entrance or that their heated conversation had picked the attention of some of the students.

He kicked Cartman in the balls and right after in the face.

Eric fell to the ground and one hand in his groin and other in his face.

"What the fuck Kinny?!"

But the boy didn't answer him. Instead, he placed himself above Cartman and was about to punch him again, right in the nose, when he felt someone pulling him from the back of his parka.

It was Kyle. "What are you doing?"

Kenny freed himself from Kyle's grip by pushing him. "Stay out of this," he hissed. No one used to intervene when Kyle was beating Cartman, he had no right to do it now.

Kyle took a step back, and both heard Cartman whine. "You broke my nose! Fuck, it hurts."

Kenny frowned and walked towards the boy to hit him again, Cartman crawled back across the floor. "It was a joke," he said trying to stop the impending attack.

"You don't joke with that." All the people who had surrounded them gasped, almost feeling sorry for Cartman, when Kenny kicked him in the stomach.

Kyle cringed. Even he hadn't hit Cartman with such viciousness. "Ok, that's enough, Kenny." Eric was coughing as he tried to breathe.

Kenny tensed a little when Kyle grabbed him again but ended up accepting that it had been enough. "What did he do now? "

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Cartman. "He threatened to blackmail my... boyfriend into having sex with him." he whispered to the redhead.

 

Butters was walking to the school, with his head down. Yesterday, after he left Eric and the others, he went straight to his house and he cried all night.

He cried while reading all of Kenny's messages. Especially the last ones.

 

_‘If you don’t tell me who you are.’_

_‘I don’t want to see you again.’_

 

He didn’t know what to do. He ran out his luck and now he had to tell Kenny the truth if he wanted to continue seeing him.

He did want that. It was the only thing he had really wanted.

He knew thought that Kenny wasn’t going to love him, not Butters Stotch. His parents were right, nobody was going to love someone like him.

Fortunately, he had managed to keep Eric quiet. That gave him more time to torture himself before telling Kenny the truth and being rejected.

Suddenly he saw a bunch of kids stacked at the entrance of the school, looking excited about something, he approached.

"What happening?" he asked Wendy when he got to her side. But Wendy didn’t answer, she was quite interested in what was happening in front of her.

"Yo-you- are disgusting!" he heard Kyle say with a bitter tone in his voice and when he saw Eric on the floor, he immediately put both hands to his mouth. His friend looked horrible.

Cartman cringed before Kyle's words and opened his mouth to defend himself, but he ended up closing it and looking at the floor before mutter a soft "Shut up."

"You have no respect for anyone, not for your friends ... no, you don't have friends ... I regret ... argh ..." Kyle kicked the floor. "Don't you dare bother Kenny again because I'm not stopping him the next time."

Cartman looked to Kenny and Kyle, trying to give them a hate glare, but it was difficult because he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Well fuck you! Fuck you both!" Cartman got up trembling and shouted to the people around him to get out of the way.

Butters played with his knuckles. "What happened?" he asked Wendy again.

"Kenny hit Cartman." The girl at last, heard him.

"Oh, why?"

"Don't know."

Butters frowned. Eric wasn't a good kid, he didn't have a lot of friends if any besides him, so he needed his support.

“Eric wait!” he caught up with him in the hall. "Are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

The boy, who was having a difficult time walking stopped in his path and turned around to see him.

“Butters,” Eric said his name with a cold voice.

“Yeah Eric, are you OK?”

“You said you would do anything I asked.”

“Eh...” Butters took a step back, already regretting going after him.

“I thought about it last night. I’m keeping all your bar gains.”

“But you said...”

Cartman scoffed. “You want me to tell that bitch the truth?” Butters shrunk. “I could tell him. He deserves to know he was snogging with you. That would be perfect revenge, see him die of disgust.”

Butters felt his eyes flood with tears. "No, please."

"Then shut up and give me your first class homework, I didn’t do mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister told me my titles are dumb. LOL. Thank you for reading. I promise this will get better.


	9. Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I don't like to write author notes at the beginning, BUT I have a big announcement. TrashWalrus4Sale offered to help me with my spelling/grammar mistakes, so I’ll be updating the chapters in the coming days. The next time you read the story many of the mistakes I made will be gone :D.

**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY MORNING**

  
  
Butters tried to comfort himself by remembering how instead of an F, the teacher gave him the opportunity to deliver his homework tomorrow, but he was incapable of looking at the bright side anymore.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that pushing Kenny's limits was so far, the stupidest thing he has ever done, he deserved what had happened. Maybe Eric bullying him was part of his punishment.

A horrible punishment for daring to touch someone as perfect as Kenny.

This time Eric’s words were unbearable because, hearing his own thoughts coming out from a third person mouth only confirmed what he already knew, he was disgusting, he didn't need to hear it out loud.

  


**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY NOON**

When lunch hour came, Butters inhaled deeply and started walking towards the guys' table. He usually avoided sitting with any of them because Craig and his friends didn't like him, he also tended to forget how to chew when he was near Kenny.

Today he just didn’t want to be alone, giving Eric an opportunity to keep torturing him -when Eric was close to Kyle, he didn’t pay attention to him.- He also wanted to know how Kenny was doing. He didn’t have the chance to see him since this morning and was wondering if he was still upset. Surely he was.

"Hey fellas." He said at the same time he placed his tray next to Stan's and in front of Tweek’s. Sadly, Kenny wasn’t at the table. The guys answered him with different tones of enthusiasm, before continuing on with their conversation.

During the first 10 minutes, Butters waited patiently for the boy in the orange parka appear, but when he realized he wasn't going to show up he had to ask Stan where he was.

"I heard the principal suspended him. " Said Tweek, overhearing his question.

"Isn't he lucky?" Continue Craig with a sigh. "He gets to kick Cartman's ass and have a day off."

"Why did he do it anyway?" Clyde asked.

Kyle breathed out annoyed. "Cartman said some shit."

“Like that was news.” Intervened Token.

"He said something about how he had his way with Kenny's new..." Stan made a gesture with his hands of two people having sex, Kyle gave him an annoyed look. He wasn't supposed to say anything about what happened.

Butters tensed his shoulders and felt shame flooding his body. He didn't know what made him feel more embarrassed. His love being represented with an obscene hand gesture, or the idea of Eric saying that to Kenny.

He soon decided he felt more uncomfortable about the last idea. Why on Earth would Eric say that? It was one of those bad taste jokes he usually did, but the idea made him want to cry. It was wrong. So wrong. Like thinking about having sex with his mother.

He groaned and hid his face between his hands without noticing his actions.

"Are you OK?" Butters heard Tweek's apprehensive tone and felt a hesitant hand touching his arm across the table.

Stotch raised his head, still unaware he was showing his distress until he met his gaze with Tweek’s. He told the other blond, he was feeling OK while tried to look calm enough to stop attracting Tweek's attention, but his current expression of distress should look worse than his usual, taking into account that he spent half the night crying over his breakup with Kenny.

“Oh.” Tweek released his arm and brought his cup of coffee to his mouth quickly. Craig tried to calm him at the same time he gave Butters a questioning look, Tweek only shook his head and muttered some intelligible words.

All the guys in the table were used to Tweek's crisis, so they carried out their conversation about Cartman and Kenny without paying attention to him.

No one doubted Cartman's ability to harm someone, everyone knew that Kenny wouldn’t attack Cartman for no reason. Kenny was the most patient of them all.

The only objection they had about whether Cartman could have done something to Kenny's boy or not, was Cartman's physical ability to get involved with someone.

Each word of the conversation between the boys stressed Butters even more. Now that he thought about it, sitting with them had been a terrible mistake. At this point he would have preferred having to do errands for Eric than to listen to their jokes.

Maybe his expression of horror was too obvious because suddenly he felt Tweek's hand on his again. “Are you really OK?” He was pulling his hair with the other hand he had free and looked just as disturbed as Butters. "I'm sorry, I left you"  he muttered.

Butters didn't understand him and tilted a little closer to him. "What?"

"I didn't mean to... I just, I thought...that he wouldn’t do anything bad to you."

Then Butters remembered that Tweek also knew. Tweak was the one following him, he told Eric were to find him, and he definitely knew he was with Kenny. Maybe he saw them too. He believed Eric had done something to him.

He jumped, horrified at the sudden idea. “No, you are wrong!”

“What?” His outburst called the attention of the rest.

Butters was distressed, almost as much as Tweek. “Eric is… he wouldn’t do something like that."

Stan groaned. "Butters we know he's like your BFF, but you must know by now how he is. You can't be that dumb."

Butters frowned. "I'm saying he didn't do anything." He looked at Tweek. “You- you are just talking behind his back." He knew he sounded weird defending Eric, even he didn't want to do it,  he treated him like crap a few hours earlier, but he couldn't let Tweek think that.

"I can say anything to his face."Craig shrugged.

"Butters?" Tweek asked worried and the mentioned shook his head softly.

"It's not true." He assured Tweek before leaving the table and the cafeteria begging for some fresh air.

  
**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

  
Kenny sat on a bench in the park, the same he once shared with Butters, lost in his thoughts. After the principal announced his suspension, counselor Mackey called him to talk, many of the things he said made him realize that he was approaching his problem all wrong.

When Mackey sat in front of him and put his hands on his lap, to make the impression he was giving him his full attention, Kenny suddenly remembered the sympathy the grown-up inspired in him and soon he was telling him all about his current problem.

He to him how he loved this kid who was "open-minded" like him. How he was attracted to him, how much he wanted to earn his trust and how the idea of failing in the endeavor made him feel.

Kenny remembered how Mackey told him he was attracted to an idea. He didn't really know the weird kid and he was basing his relationship only on sex.

Maybe, not knowing the identity of the weird kid gave him the liberty to imagine someone else and that someone wasn’t meeting his expectations. That's why he was feeling more hurt and angry than he should be. Of course, he didn't want to go into that.

"This doesn't mean you don't like him, it’s you just have a partial idea of who he is,  the same must be happening to him too."

In the end, he made Kenny realize that no matter how trustful he might seem by respecting his wishes, he needed to take time to really understand him to gain his trust, and teach him he needed to understand him too.

The weird kid hadn't really told him why he didn't think he would like him. He would never be able to convince him otherwise if he didn't know the reasons behind his words.

Kenny was looking at his phone. The weird kid's contact was on the screen.

Mackey also told him, that if he wasn't willing to make the effort, he should just stop messing with the kid.

That was his problem. His primal intention was to make a statement, out of pride, but something like that shouldn't be important.

Suddenly he heard someone getting close and soon he saw Karen. The girl was carrying two bags of chips, one in each hand and her school backpack was hanging from her left shoulder.

"I brought this for you, Kyle gave me your homework. He says they suspended you."

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Really?"

"Totally." Kenny tried to sound chipper but he couldn't.

Karen frowned.

  
  
**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY EVENING**

  
Butters was making Eric a snack in his kitchen. Liane wasn't around, his friend was hungry and there was still a couple of hours before they had to go to the bar.

Today he managed to avoid everyone until the end of the School day and tried to ignore the judging gaze all the guys gave him when Eric tossed him his backpack and told him they should go to his house first.

He knew he might look dumb to them, but he had to obey Eric until he had the courage to talk to Kenny. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe never.

He was also certain that Eric would soon reconsider and would stop tormenting him. After all they were friends,  Eric knew how important the bar earnings were to him.

Butters served Eric his snack and discovered the boy touching his nose with an expression of discomfort. It looked swollen.

"Why did you say that to Kenny?"

"What now?"

"That you and me." Butters didn’t feel capable of telling the words. “...that.”

"That what?"

“... that ...Sex.”

Eric was slow to understand what he was trying to say. "Who told you that?"

“The guys.”

“Well, no. I didn’t tell him that.”

“Then, what did you say?”

“He didn't believe that I didn't ask you anything, so I said I was going to ask you for sex.”

“Why?!” Butters took two steps back. “You wouldn't...”

“Fuck no. I just wanted to see his face.” Butters didn’t know whether to feel relieved or even more horrified.

“I’m sorry.”

“Whatever. It was better than telling him it was you.”

“Why?”

“You’re ugly Butters. He would kill me, so I didn't tell him that he was with you."

“Oh. Right.”

  
**WEEK THREE: FRIDAY NIGHT**

 

Butters feet were hurting him. Eric told him they were short of staff and that his new job in the bar was to be a waitress. He made him wear one of the uncomfortable outfits the raisins girls were dressed in and walk around the tables, attending to customers all night.

The work was exhausting and bar was gaining popularity, now he was unable to identify almost none of the people there.

He was so busy that he almost didn't recognize Kyle when the boy ordered a glass of whiskey, but the boy obviously recognized him and look at his outfit with a surprised expression.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Butters felt the shame flooding him and manifesting as hot on his cheeks. "I'm a waitress now."

"I can see that." Kyle glanced at Butters. From his legs to the tiny shorts that almost didn’t cover his thighs, and his shirt, so short that, with each movement, anyone could see his belly.

"But why?"

"Eric asked me to. We’re short of staff."

Kyle made a sound that Butters couldn't interpret, but the place was so full that he didn't have time to ask him what was he thinking. He had to attend to other customers.

Even though he felt overwhelmed by all those people calling for him. He was grateful.

If his mind was occupied with the orders, he didn’t have to worry about remembering that Kenny didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

So his options were, stay like this, or go to him and confront his rejection.

However, when he decided to check if Kyle needed a refill for the third time, he couldn't resist asking what was him doing there alone. It was disappointing to realize that Kenny wasn't going to appear.

Kyle shook his head. "Don't know. The music is horrible, the alcohol is awful and... I shouldn't bother."

"You don't like the noise? I can take you to one of the VIP room. It's quieter, and Eric has the good quality alcohol there."

Kyle had the intention to decline his offer, but he ended up agreeing and soon both were sat in the couch of the VIP room.

Butters knew he should go back to the tables, but he was so comfy that he couldn't convince himself to get up.

It was 1 a.m. and there was still three hours before closing. He served a glass of the good whiskey to Kyle and poured himself a glass too.

They fell in comfortable silence and Butters mind was about to wander when Kyle made a sound of annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" Butters asked tentatively.

"Do you like Cartman?" That wasn't a question he expected.

"Well.. sometimes, yes."

"He treats you like crap."

"Ah… .yeah, sometimes."

"All the time." Kyle pointed at the outfit.

"This, we really are out of staff. I was supposed to recruit more girls, but I got distracted. So… I have to do my part."

"He's bullying you and you keep defending him. He's not good for you."

Butters knew Eric wasn't the best, but Kyle had no right to speak when he was his friend since they were children. "Why do you keep talking to him anyway?"

"It's different, I don't like him."

Butters frowned, he had the feeling Kyle was insinuating something. but he didn't know what.

It was just at that moment the curtains of the VIP room opened and Eric appeared before them.

"Why aren't you working?" He asked looking only at Butters.

"Oh, I'm resting a little."

"You don't get to rest. Go back to the tables."

"But I'm really tired, Eric."

"That's no excuse."

"Leave him alone Cartman." Kyle intervened and at last, Eric bothered to notice him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it looks like?" Answered at the same time taking a sip of alcohol.

"That's high-quality stuff, not suitable for you, Ginger."

"Just leave Butters alone. Go to be a creep somewhere else."

"Butters." Cartman decided to ignore Kyle and gave to the mentioned a warning look. He had to do whatever he asked him to do. "Go back to the tables now."

Butters let out a sigh. "Yes sir."

Kyle groaned. "Why do you listen to him? He had treated you like trash since we were kids, he's a fucking horrible person."

The blonde stopped his motions and had a hard time answering. "I… I… it's not like that."

Cartman started to laugh. "Do you really wanna know why Butters has to do everything I say?"

"Eric!" Butters gave him a warning look, and he spoke to Kyle. "I'm sorry. This is none of your business."

The fat boy smiled and Kyle frowned at the same time he saw them leaving the VIP room.

"You can have the bottle." Eric put an arm on Butters shoulder.

 

**WEEK THREE: SATURDAY EARLY MORNING**

 

During the night Kenny realized, he wanted to have a second chance with the kid, he got up quite happily. He however soon realized that there was another problem.

Kenny has always thought he knew how to be romantic, but he didn’t. He knew how to get laid with people who wanted the boyfriend experience, to avoid the feeling of being easy after a one night stand, but nothing else.

Meaning that he was unable to come up with an idea purely romantic that allowed him to tell the kid he wanted to be his friend before becoming his lover.

He had a difficult time accepting he was confusing romanticism with being sexually attractive, and he had to resort to a crappy article on the internet on how to gain the trust of someone. He hoped no one. Ever. Found out he was reading a wikiHow for dating tips.

First, he needed to explain to the weird kid his feelings towards the situation. He had to write something honest, but not too cheesy. After all the ideas of writing how he was feeling about, the things between them were cheesy enough for him to add lovey-dovey words.

He also had to keep his initial intention. They weren't going to meet until he decided to tell him his identity.

He wrote a medium length message and read it a thousand times before he felt comfortable enough with it. In the end, he chuckled. His 10-year-old self would kill him just for going this far for someone he didn't even know. Seeing how far he was determined to go, maybe dating Butters wasn't as difficult or impossible he has always thought.

Maybe he only needed to be determined.

He was debating how appropriate it would be to send the message now, or wait a couple of hours, when someone knocked on his window.

"Sup, "  he said discovering it was only Kyle, he opened his window. "~Do you wanna come in?~"

Kyle didn't say a word, not even daring to acknowledge the flirty tone in his voice. He just went into his room and went directly to his door to make sure it was closed.

Kenny replaced his happy grin for a serious look, then sitting down on his bed, making a gesture for Kyle to sit beside him.

It was unusual for Kyle to seek advice from him, or the other way around, but it wasn't unheard of. Both recognized in each other as a mature friend who could give a good answer while understanding their absurd way of seeing things.

"I messed up everything. " was the first thing Kyle said before he started to pour all his problems on him.

He started telling him something about last summer where, oh surprise, Cartman wasn't a virgin anymore because Kyle had sex with him. For some unknown reason... That Kenny wished he left out.

The more disturbing thing about that however, wasn't the fact Kyle decided to have an unhealthy relationship, (and that was an understatement) it was the mention of Butters name in all that mix of wrongs.

Apparently, Butters liked Cartman. A thing Kenny was determined not to believe.

The real reason behind the fight between Kyle and Stan wasn't Stan finding out who he was fooling around with. It was learning that Cartman knew that Kyle was jealous of Butters.

According to Kyle, Stan saw Butters crying over Cartman at the bar and was mad at Kyle because if he was allegedly not in love with Cartman, Kyle was making Butters miserable for nothing.

Cartman was also just giving hope to Butters only to get a reaction from Kyle and Kyle was allowing that. Stan stated that, if Butters ended up hurt more than emotionally, Kyle was going to regret everything.

In other circumstances, Kenny would say the tale he heard was absurd, but Kyle told him that he confronted Butters about the topic directly and the blonde didn't deny how fond of Cartman he was.

In the end, the only thing Kyle needed was help to confront Butters from another angle, because he knew that Butters would listen to Kenny.

Kenny clenched his fists. Seeing it in retrospective now, he was much angrier than he was last morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU and each one of your comments -no matter how short they are- are the reason why I keep writing. Thank you for being there for me =D.
> 
> I literally wrote this chapter during my lunch breaks at work, I had some busy weeks and I only had time to write in that hour. It was a nightmare and I’ll never do that again (chances are I’ll probably end up doing it again).


	10. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are happening here.

 

  
**WEEK THREE: SATURDAY MORNING**

  
Kyle plan was holding an 'intervention' as soon as possible because Cartman was being overly mean to Butters, but Kenny knew that in order to do that they should be his most trusted friends and he didn't think they were. 

When he pointed that out to Kyle, the boy made a soft noise of disbelief as an answer.

“What?”

"Believe me, he trusts you and cares about your opinion.”

  
Kenny frowned. He liked to think he was Butters friend, but not more than anybody else in their age group. He wanted to be just that for him, but in his eagerness to ensure his desires and indecent behavior didn’t taint Butters' life, he left him alone at the mercy of anyone.

That’s why he was angry, he thought that being apart from him was enough, but he didn’t take into account that Cartman would intervene, now he was going to have to be around for Butters to make sure his perfect life happened.

  
He didn't believe in all of Kyle's words, he knew Butters was naive and kind and it was very likely Cartman would try to take advantage of him. He didn't think though that Butters could ever fall in love with someone like Cartman, it didn't make sense in the perfect image he had for the blonde.

Also in the last instance, Cartman was lying to Kyle and Stan, so it could be that Kyle was awfully wrong with his conclusions.

  
They decided to walk towards Butters house and eventually reached they got to the front door. They knocked and the blonde's father received them, Kenny looked at him with a certain disdain. He didn't like the man.

He usually tried to hide his annoyance, but today he wasn't in the mood, also the distracted look Stephen Stotch gave them when he said Butters was at Eric Cartman's house made Kenny want to murder him.

Apparently, he was a strict and paranoid parent regarding stupid things, but he didn't raise a single brow when his son told him he was going to spend his Friday and Saturday nights at Cartman's house because they were on an astronomy club.

"Aren't you in the same club?"

"No!" Kyle harsh tone was a perfect reflection on how he was feeling.

 

Butters woke up two hours later than he was used to do. His brain was fully awake and ready to go, but the pain he felt in his legs begged him to keep lying on Eric's bed for another hour.

When his brain decided that if he wasn't going to start moving, his mind was going to wander to Kenny, he got up and decided to take a shower. His hair was a mess and was impregnated with the smell of alcohol and tobacco.

He didn't like going to bed dirty, but he arrived at Eric's house at 4:30 am and at that time he was so tired that he didn't care.

After his shower he tried to wake up Eric, but the fat boy ignored him, so he went down to the kitchen to say Hi to Liane.

"Good morning Mrs. Cartman." Butters said once he found the woman in front of the stove.

"Oh hi Butters, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Liane gave him a smile before showing him the pan where she was frying some eggs. "Do you want any sausage?"

"Yeah!" The first time Liane offered to make him breakfast he tried to decline the invitation, but now he knew to do that was pointless. The woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Her culinary abilities were far also superior to his mother's, even when she was just making eggs. He didn't understand why Eric loved to eat so much fast food when he had an excellent chef at home.

Butters did the dishes and he was setting the table for the three of them when the woman spoke again.

"Oh no, don't bother dear. I'm going out in a couple of minutes. I have an appointment with the doctor." She giggled while Butters tried not to think about what kind of appointment she had.

The woman was looking for something into the cupboard when the doorbell rang. "Can you get the door dear?"

"Yeah!" Butters replied happily, while he went directly to the entrance. He was surprised when he discovered Kenny and Kyle were the ones on the other side.

"Hi guys!" Trying not to sound as puzzled as he was. "Whatcha doing here?"

  
Kenny, on the other hand, was seeing his hopes die. Butters opening Cartman's door, having the look of someone who recently took a shower, that wasn't a good sign.

"Butters." Kyle was the only one who answered because Kenny was speechless.

"Who is it dear?" Liane got to the door and smiled when he saw the other two. "Hi boys. Eric is still in his room, but he should come down soon. Come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Cartman, but we don't…"

"Sweet Butters and I just finished making breakfast. Do you wanna join us? We made plenty."

"No thank you, Mrs. Cartman we just came to talk to Butters." Kyle gave the woman a polite smile and Kenny felt his stomach growl.

He hasn’t eaten since yesterday and Kyle took from him the desire to eat breakfast, now the smell coming from the kitchen and the idea of eating something Butters made, had him wanting to accept Liane's offer.

"With me? really?" Of course Butters' surprised voice and his bright, curious, and innocent eyes made him remember what was he doing there.

"Yes, come with me." Kyle tried to take the blonde out the Cartman's household, but Liane made a disapproving sound with her mouth and place both her hands on Butters shoulders.

"Sorry boys, Butters can't go out yet. He hasn't had his breakfast."

"It’s OK Mrs. Cartman." said the blonde.

“No it’s not dear." The woman made Butters walk back to the dining room and made a hand gesture for the other two to follow her. "Get inside boys. You can have some dessert, I have apple pie and cookies that I baked yesterday."

  
The three ended up sitting at the table after that. Kenny and Kyle decided to accept Liane's cookies.

The woman was gushing around them making sure they had everything they needed, but they weren't really paying attention to her. Kenny and Kyle were looking at Butters, the first one hoping for Butters to laugh when they tell him the reason for their visit.

Butters was only wondering what they would want, but soon his initial curious was replaced with nervousness once he noticed Kyle and Kenny were giving him odd glances.

What if Kenny knew it was him at the storage?  
What if Tweek said something?  
Should he have bribed Tweek, why didn't he do it?

Why he was so stupid? that last thought of panic and self hate made him spill the juice Liane put in from of him a few seconds earlier.

"Be careful darling."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry dear, I'll go get some more," she gave him an indulgence smile.

Kenny was having an emotional breakdown and a mix of feelings about how Cartman's mom was treating Butters and figured from Kyle's expression, that his friend was facing a similar feeling.

He was also (maybe) having a mental breakdown because he had just found out that Butters was the official boyfriend and he was just the mistress.

In other circumstances, he would have laughed to death, but now, that thought only meant he was beginning to believe Kyle's claims. Butters and Cartman were a couple and their parents didn't have any problems with that.  
  
"Why do I smell sausages and not bacon?" they heard Cartman was at the bottom of the stairs, he was still wearing his pajamas.

"I decided to do Butters' favorite." The woman answered from the kitchen.

"What?" Eric groaned. "What did I tell you about ruining my breakfast, Butters?" Only when he reached the dining room, he noticed Kenny and Kyle presence. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Be nice to your friends." Liane came back with a new glass of juice for Butters in one hand, and a towel in the other.

"They aren't my friends. That cunt broke my nose." He gave them a glare. Liane ignored him and before leaving she asked again (in vain) to be kind to his friends.

"What do you want?" Cartman sat on his chair and even if he made that question, once he saw his plate and didn't find bacon in it, he ignored them and growled at Butters. "How many times have I told you, you have to ask for bacon?"

"I don't… once?"

"Make me some. Now." He demanded, Butters got up and left the table. Glad that he had an excuse to leave, he couldn't stand the feeling of his nervousness almost eating him alive.

He tried to convince himself that Kenny didn't know. He was looking at him odd, but not THAT odd.

  
McCormick hated the way Cartman spoke to Butters and was deciding if he should hit him again in the face, or in the nuts, when the fat boy acknowledged them.

"If you want to apologize, you better have a big present for me."

"As if." Answered Kyle at the same time Kenny told him to fuck off.

Cartman looked at Kyle. "Then what’re you doing here? I know the poor rat doesn't have food in his house, but you’re…" When Kenny made a not subtle movement to take the nearest knife, Cartman stopped his words.

"Eric!" Butters arrived at the table at the same time and reprimanded his friend. "That's not nice, I told you don't have to be mean, that's not the right answer when someone hurts you."

Cartman huffed and took the plate full of bacon Butters was carrying. "Shut up."

  
They started to eat in silence. Kenny chewed the cookies on his plate without enthusiasm, and while he was doing it, he couldn't stop staring at Butters.

His eyes were usually covered by his hood, so most of the time he didn't bother to disguise his actions. There usually was no risk in him getting caught, but this time Butters could feel Kenny’s stare and he was making him feel paranoid.

The small blonde had his eyes stuck to his plate. He was praying that whatever the reason was to why Kyle and Kenny wanted to talk with him had nothing to do with the sexting.

Uncertainty was killing him, he was about to give up and go to face his dreadful destiny when the redhead got up from the table, he barely touched his cookies.

"I’ll wait outside."

"Something wrong Khal?" Asked Eric, Kyle rolled his eyes as an answer. "Ok whatever, it’s better if you get the sand out of your vagina first anyway.”

It seemed as if Kyle wanted to answer to that, but Eric decided to ignore him and direct all his attention to Butters. "I want more juice."

"Sure." The blonde got up from his chair to carry out his friend's order.

"Arg OK do you wanna know what's my problem?" Kyle growled.

"Yeah sure, enlighten us please." Eric snickered.

"My problem is you and him!" First Kyle pointed at Eric and then at Butters.

"Me?" Butters panic reached a higher level.

"Yeah, why the fuck are you sleeping with him?" After Kyle said that, an awkward silence was made between them.

Butters tilted his head, he was sure he understood the question at the same time he didn't. In the end, he decided to look at Eric for some input, But surprisingly his friend had the same dumbfounded expression he has.

"... Well...my parents will ground me if they found out about the bar, so I can't go back home... Also, the floor is uncomfortable." He added the last part because he didn't understand why Kyle was angry.

"I'm not… argh, Butters. I'm… I'm… fuck. I can't do this. I'm leaving."

At first, Kenny was also surprised, then he gritted his teeth and told himself that that was meant to happen. Since the beginning Kenny doubted Kyle wanted to do anything for Butters.

"Yeah right go away Khal, run. Like the bitch you are."

"Eric, you shouldn't upset Kyle." Butters tried to calm his friend and was about to touch him when Kyle stopped him.

"Don't!"

"What?" Butters looked at him with scared eyes.

"I tried to be nice about this, but I don't think you should keep seeing Cartman."

"What?"

"He's cheating on you."

"Cheating on me?"

"Yes!" Kyle raised his voice.

How on Earth? Eric was going to cheat on him? "How?"

"He's having sex with Me!"

"Oh…" Butters face felt hot and he looked again at Eric looking for an answer "I-I don't understand. Are you?... How?... I…"

"Fuck that's...are we going to talk about this in front of them?" Eric was also having problems to process everything that was happening.

Kenny felt that Butters didn’t need to see any of this. Also, if Butters was really dating Cartman, Kyle was being rude and mean. He needed to save Butters and himself from the Jersey reality show Kyle was dragging them in. Now.

  
"Come with me." Kenny took Butters from the arm and dragged him away from the kitchen.

"Eh, sure Kenny, but they..."

"They know how to fix their problems. Just come with me."

Butters agreed with a squeak and his body began to raise his temperature from the spot where Kenny's fingers were touching him,then he felt it spread to his body.

Kenny rarely, if ever touched Butters, however having his arm between his hands felt natural, even familiar.

Once they reach the Living room, Butters tried to calm himself down by adding space between Kenny and him, but the other didn't release him so he ended with his back against the wall and Kenny a few feet away from him.

Close for a normal situation, but far away if they were in one of their dates. He wanted to jump on him, he licked his lips. He wanted to lean towards Kenny a little, but at the same time he wanted to ask him to give him space. His brain and body working one against the other.

Kenny's sensation of familiarity got stronger and had problems understanding Butters hesitation. He closed his eyes because something deep down in his gut told him that was the way things should go.

Then the heat and smell of the other made him have a flashback and suddenly he jumped two steps away from Butters.

That was it, at last, he understood why he was so obsessed and hurt when the weird kid rejected him. It was because of Butters.

The weird kid had the same height as Butters, the same body structure and, when he wasn't being his little horny boy, he was unquestionably adorable. He didn't analyze the feeling that the messages of good night and good morning made him feel, but he was sure that was the kind of thing Butters would do.

"Em yeah, sorry" when Kenny almost jumped to get away from him Butters saw his red face, matching his own.

"It's OK."

The stay in silence a whole minute, until they were able to hear the conversation of Eric and Kyle in the other room.

"I don't understand what happened" Butters tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

Kenny shrugged, remembering that he was talking to Butters, not the weird kid. Butters who was probably shocked to learn that Cartman was cheating on him.

"Kyle said…they’re boyfriends?"

Butters started to play with his knuckles, he was confused and flustered for the things Kyle was telling him, but at the same time, he felt relieved. His secret was still safe.

The other blonde nodded, slowly.

"Why Eric didn't tell me?" He asked himself out loud rather than to Kenny. Then he gasped, at last understanding. "Jeez and he.. Kyle thinks we are sleeping as in having… " his face became red again.

"Sex?" Kenny completed once he noticed Butters couldn't form the word with his own mouth.

Butters nodded at the same time he closed his eyes. That action made Kenny remember that his friend was a pure soul. An angelic being that felt easily uncomfortable talking about sex.

"Oh, ah… why?" Kenny mentioning sex made Butters feel horny and that wasn't the time or place.

"I want to know something, will you be honest with me?" asked Kenny seriously.

"Sure Kenny, I'll be completely honest with you."

"Kyle told me that you and Cartman are dating. Is that true?"

"No, of course not, why he would think that? Also… he said they are… and… if Eric has him why he would… me?" He struggled for the words to come out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he was having that conversation with Kenny.

"Maybe because Cartman told him and you’re… sleeping in his house and you’re together all the time."

"No, we’re only friends."

"Right, that's comforting to hear."

"Did you believe that?" Stotch was about to scream. He needed Kenny to say he didn't believe anything.

"Me? No…" he shook his head, not wanting Butters to find out that he doubted for one moment. "I knew you couldn't be dating anyone."

"Anyone?" Butters felt relieved, but something about Kenny's tone didn't feel right and that something was probably going to be a harmful thing. His dad also had that tone one time when he didn't believe he had a girlfriend, he said he couldn't be dating anyone because he was ‘undateable’.

"I meant anyone like Cartman." Kenny didn't know how to take back the things his jealous mouth said. Butters couldn't be dating anyone, because there was no one in South Park who deserved him.

"Why?" Butters began to feel hurt.

Kenny turned his gaze. "Because… well, it's you and he's not good like you."

Butters knew he was still lying. Kenny was lying to him after he asked him to be honest. People used to do that, he asked people to say the truth and then they would lie because they thought he wasn't worthy of the truth.

He started to feel angry, but then he remembered Kenny wasn't like the rest, if Kenny was lying it was because he didn't want to harm him with the truth.

His dad and Eric were right, he was ugly. That's why Kenny thought he couldn't be dating anyone, even Eric, because he was incapable of finding someone who would date him.

"Then who should I date? what kind of person is right for me?" He knew the answer was going to be harmful, but he wanted to hear the truth.

Kenny felt his cheeks getting hot, he bit his lip."I don't know, someone who cherishes you, somebody that sees how great you are, nice and caring like yourself." he said, avoiding his gaze.

Butters, who was preparing himself to hear the worst, opened his eyes, he stared wide-eyed at Kenny.

His heart began to pound fast, his whole body trembled. ‘Could it be possible? Did Kenny really think I was special? Someone to be cherished?’’ Maybe he wasn't lying when he told him that he would love him no matter what? If he could see something good in him while being just Butters, maybe he could feel something more for him if he knew who he was.

Maybe, everything was going to be alright, like a perfect dream.

"Could you?" Butters asked, feeling hopeful.

"What?"

"Could you be that person?"

"Me?" Kenny was taken aback.

"...Yes." All of Butters dreams started to fade. His companion was looking at him like his question was unthinkable, for Kenny it was. He didn't know why Butters was asking him something like that.

It had never crossed his mind that Butters considered him as someone to date, even now he couldn’t believe that Butters intended to know if they could go out together.

"I don't know, I mean you’re perfect Butters, anyone would be lucky to date you, but…" I'm not perfect like you.  
He struggled to say those last words. Butters ended up interrupting him.

"...not you." The blonde spoke with a fake, cheerful tone. "So you also think I can't date anyone. That no one would ever love me."

"No, no. It’ not that." Kenny was flustered, but he had to let Butters know that wasn't what he was thinking. "I'm saying I'm not the right person for you."

"Why?" He looked at him hurt.

"I don't think we are compatible, you deserve more… someone who isn't like… well, me" He answered, defeated. "I'm not what you need."

What he was supposed to do? Butters couldn't even say the word sex.

He loved him, he could wait until he wasn't afraid of intercourse, he could teach him and even downgrade his expectations, but Butters wasn't meant to be like him.

He was supposed to be normal, nice, heavenly, and have a family where all the members were like him.

He had no right to take that away from him.

"You don't know what I need!"

Kenny's internal monologue was suddenly interrupted by Butters harsh tone and when he looked at him, he could only see his teary face before he stormed out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for your kudos and comments. I didn't thought you would like last chapter that much.  
>  ~~We are about to reach the end, only 2 or 3 more chapters (depends on how long the next chapters are.)~~ (I don't know how long this is going to be LOL)
> 
> I love you.


	11. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Kenny dance around each other.

 

**WEEK THREE: SATURDAY MORNING**

Kenny, confused by Butters outburst tried to stop him by calling his name, but the blonde didn't stop and went out the door.

"What's wrong?" Kyle and Cartman reached the living room, hands entangled.

Kenny looked at them for a second before tearing his eyes away, not wanting to look at them. "...I'm not sure.” He remembered Stan mention he saw Kyle having sex, now Kenny wondered if he saw him with Cartman.

That was a completely unrelated and dark topic, but somehow thinking about it was better than acknowledge the fact Butters just fled from him.

However, that wouldn't distract himself for more than a few seconds, because he had Butters with teary eyes back on his mind.

"So you also think I can't date anyone. That no one would ever love me." Remembering those words something struck him.

He was stupid, a complete idiot, and that what he said was completely misunderstood. Of course he believed someone would fall in love with Butters. He was living proof, but he just couldn't tell him that.

How would it sound?

"I know you were asking me out because I was the only one there, but guess what? I've been in love with you since fourth grade. Of course you won’t like me back because, among other things, I have lost count of how many times I have died from an STD, I mean everything I said. Really."

Bad.

No. Butters was smart. He surely knew better than let Kenny's words affect him. Once he calmed down, Kenny would approach and tell him it wasn’t his intention to make things sound like that. Butters will believe him, and everything will be normal again.

"Kenny?" Kyle spoke again.

"I heard Butters' ‘I'm about to cry because I'm a pussy’ voice. Did you make him cry?" Cartman asked, reading better than the other the atmosphere. He was using an angry and accusatory tone, for the first time, Kenny confirmed that the fat boy really cared about Butters. At some point he eventually had to, otherwise Butters would have ditched him years ago.

Cartman frowned when he didn't get an answer. "What did you say to him?"

"I…" Kenny was speechless. He was seeing a side he didn't even know about his friend. Even Kyle was looking at Eric surprised.

"Well?"

"I don't know, he said he wasn't dating you and then he…" Kenny's face got red, he had never gotten embarrassed around his friends before. "He asked me If I would go out with him."

"And what did you say?" Kyle asked as a mere formality, everybody in the room knew the answer.

"… no"

"Stupid asshole!" Cartman took the news as badly as Butters.

"Hey, Cartman calm down." Kyle tried to prevent the mentioned from kicking the sofa.

"Don't you see it Khal?"

"I'm sure Butters will be alright." The ginger bit his lip, feeling a little guilty.

"No, he won’t... And now I have to find someone else to fill his position in the bar." Cartman began to massage his temples with his left hand.

"Are you serious? You’re worried for that? The bar?"

"What else I should be worried about?"

"About Butters! he was crying!" Kyle groaned, but he only got an annoyed looked from the brunette.

"That's not news. He deserves it, I specifically told him to ask for sex, not marriage. Fuck, he can't even do that right."

"What?" Kenny, who was trying to ignore them, snapped to attention when he heard Cartman. He questioned him with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing... " Eric started looking for an escape route.

  
"Repeat what you said."

"I said nothing."

"What kind of twisted plan are you in now?" Kyle crossed his arms.

"Did you tell Butters to ask me for sex?" Kenny took a step towards him. "You were the one putting those ideas on his head? Why?"

So that was the reason why Butters asked him if he would date him. Cartman manipulated him to ask that. The information made his heart ache, but it made sense. Butters would never consider dating him if not because Cartman was tricking him. That bastard.

"Oh… no, no, no nooo." Cartman raised his hands at the height of his face. "Shit." Genuinely scared of Kenny, the blonde took note to congratulate himself later. "Butters was moping because you don't like him -As if I cared- so I told him to ask you for sex. That's all."

"So, he does really like Kenny?" Kyle asked pensively.

Kenny gaped.

“Isn’t it obvious?" Cartman gave Kenny an annoyed look, regaining a little bit of his confidence now the blonde had let down his guard to the surprising news.

"Just a little. I still had my doubts." Kyle answered, Kenny saw first hand one of the things Stan hated the most now that Cartman and Kyle were "dating". Kyle’s acceptance to Cartman's words without a hint of mistrust.

  
"It's not obvious! Not even possible!” Kenny said to Cartman before looking at Kyle. "And why did you tell me he liked Cartman then?!"

Kyle bit his lower lip again. "Cartman messed up my mind."

"Are you telling me I have the ability to make you do whatever I want?" Eric asked happily.

"Fuck you."

Kenny groaned, his head was beginning to hurt. Butters didn't like him. It didn't make sense. It was stupid he even dared to consider the possibility. Especially when the ones telling him that was the liar Cartman and the mentally ill Kyle.

"Hey Kenny, I'm sorry I have to tell you the truth."

The blonde focused his eyes on Kyle.

"I…" Kyle inhaled deep. "I told you Butters would listen to you because I know he’s been in love with you since I can remember. In the beginning when Cartman told me they were dating…"

"I never said such a thing." Cartman snickered.

"Shut up fatass… I didn't believe him at first, but then all those things that I told you happened and I thought maybe Butters was settling with less…"

"Hey! What the fuck are you implying? Fuck you mean 'Less'?"

"Not about us right now." Kyle answered Cartman and avoided his gaze from Kenny. " You weren't giving any signs of liking him. You were with that kid on the phone… And I… I'm sorry, I never thought Butters had the courage to ask you out. I just wanted you to distract him."

Kenny felt stones fall in his stomach. "So he wouldn’t get in your way?" Asked angry.

"I'm sorry." Kyle put his head down.

Kenny remembered all his previous interactions with Butters, trying to see the boys actions under the light of knowledge he had now.

In his mind, Butters always was a beautiful mass of stuttering, hot cheeks, with sweet and caring words. Butters always brightened when he was looking at him.

Stotch never told him with his words "I love you" but he did with his body language.

  
Kenny had always had the need to protect that sweet boy. He had always seen Butter's actions as if they were his sister's, but he failed to see that Butters wasn't blood-related to him. Butters wasn’t like Karen.

Heck, if he thought about it. Karen looked at him with filial love, but Butters had a hint of desire in his eyes every time Kenny caught him looking at him when Butters thought he hadn’t noticed.

Kenny never acknowledged that information, he just stored it in the part of his mind where he kept all (what he thought were) his crazy and impossible thoughts. He was in denial.

The sudden warm feeling he had by remembering Butters smile directed at him, was replaced with the sensation of heavy stones falling again in his stomach.

Butters was being serious when he asked him if he would go out with him and he said no.

"Is it really true?" Kenny asked Cartman, the fat boy gave him a 'what do you think?' face.

"Shit."

"Yeah it sucks, now I have to find new staff. Thank you butthole." Cartman took his phone out.

  
**WEEK THREE: SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Once again, Butters was curled crying under his covers. Repeating in his mind over and over again his last interaction with Kenny.

First, the statement: Butters couldn't date anyone.

Second, the lie: Butters was special and needed someone equally special.

Third, the truth: Butters wasn't special enough for Kenny.

The saddest part was that Kenny tried not to hurt his feelings by telling him he wasn't what he needed.

He laughed bitterly.

Kenny gave him the 'It's not you, it's me' speech. The polite way of telling him 'get away from me and stop dreaming'.

God. Even though he knew what his answer was going to be beforehand it still hurt. He wanted to die. Especially now that Kenny knew he liked him.

Now he couldn't face him. Not as Butters, nor as his sexting partner. Life sucked and it didn't make sense now that he knew Kenny was never going to be his.

“Butters dear, are you alright?" He heard his mom knocking at his door.

“Yeah mom.”

“OK hon, the food is ready, be sure to wash your hands before coming down.”

“I'll do it mom, be there in a minute." He wished he could tell his mom he wasn't in the mood for food, but she wouldn't like that.

Last time he said he didn't want to eat, his father gave him a big speech about the hungry kids in Africa before deciding, with the consent of his mother, that he wasn't allowed to eat until he understands how lucky he was of having a table full of food.

He understood the lesson the first day, but his parents starved him three days until he fainted in school.

Linda and Steven covered their bad parenting lying about how Butters had anorexia, he had to go to the school psychologist for two months.

He could have told the truth, but he didn't want to go to a foster home. Also, he knew that even if they were crazy as shit, his parents loved him.

Butters washed his hands and face trying to diminish the awful look in his eyes, but they remained the same.

The first ten minutes of the family at the table where Steven and Linda talking like their lives were normal, not daring to acknowledge that Butters was suffering in silence, but eventually, they decided to ask what was wrong.

"A girl I like doesn't like me back." Butters smiled as if it was nothing important.

A long time ago his parents had told him that it was no longer wrong to be gay, even encouraged him to stop pretending he was heterosexual when he was dating Charlotte, but he never admitted to them he was bisexual. Deep down he was afraid they send him to conversion therapy. Again.

"Oh, Butters. Do you want hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Asked his mother while she took his hand.

His father gave him a pitying look, but neither he or Linda seemed surprised. "You should have known, son. Who is she? Is she pretty? I told you, you shouldn't try to date pretty girls. Save them the shame of having to reject you."

Ha.

"Yeah… she's pretty. But it's OK mom, I don't want hot chocolate, I knew she would say no. It's no biggie." He pulled his hand away from his mother's. God. He hated them. He hated how they made him feel.

They were supposed to be the ones who loved him the most. His mother was supposed to think he was the most handsome boy in the world. Why they didn't like him?

Why Eric didn't like him? Why he treat him like garbage when he was his only friend? The only one that put up with all his crap.

  
Why Kenny didn't like him? Why didn’t anybody care? What was he doing wrong?

He stood up from the table. "Please excuse me. I have to go."

Butters didn't wait for his parent's answer, he left the house feeling his blood boiling. Nobody in that town cared about him, he needed to run from this place.

South Park sucked, His family sucked, He didn't have friends except for Dougie and he, more than anyone else would understand why he wanted to leave everything behind.

Leave South Park. Yeah, he could do that. That way he wouldn't have to face Kenny again or listen to his parents or anyone else.

Unfortunately, to run away he needed money. The money his investment in the bar should help him, but Eric took for himself. He needed that back. He worked for it and Eric didn't have the right to take it away.

Butters took out his phone and open his messages app. He stared for a moment Kenny's contact but ended up shaking his head.

Kenny didn't like him. He was never going to. He should just give up.

The blonde scrolled down until he found Dougie's contact.

  
_'Hey, general.'_  
 _'I need your help_.' It had been a long time since they last disguised themselves as supervillains, but they kept calling themselves that way because it was fun.

  
_'Hey, professor.'_  
 _'Sure, you know I'm always ready to do evil.'_

  
_'Great'_  
 _'I'm heading to Tweeks Bros.'_  
 _'Meet you there.'_

  
_'Are you done playing with Cartman?'_ Dougie asked, remembering the brunette was with Butters the last time he saw him.

Dougie used to take a step back every time Butters was involved with Eric, he didn't like the fat boy.

  
_'Yep.'_

  
_'Even better.'_   
_'See you in ten.'_

 

Butters arrived at the cafeteria before Dougie and walked directly to the counter where Tweek was daydreaming. The boy gasped once he called to him. "Argh, Butters!"

  
"M' sorry Tweek. Didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here? Is there any problem? Are you ok? Argh, I'm sorry."

Butters smiled a little. "Everything is perfect. Never better In fact, I have a business proposal. Can you call Craig and Clyde and ask them if they wanna make even more money than before?"

Tweek took a step back. "Jesus! Yeah, I-I can call them!"

 

**WEEK THREE: SUNDAY MORNING**

  
Kenny didn't know what to do with the message he had previously written to the weird kid. The only thing he had in mind was Butters, he knew he wasn't in the mental state to strive in a relationship with the kid.

Mackey was right, if he wasn't willing to give him his all, it was better not to play with his feelings. Not when the only thing he wanted to do now was to tell Butters that he wanted to go out with him.

However, he couldn't help but think that Cartman and Kyle's revelation didn't change anything, he still wasn't suitable for Butters.

Then his phone buzzed. It was the weird kid.

  
_'I think is goodbye then.'_

 

Kenny felt like crying. It was over and he couldn't shake the feeling that he deserved it. All the wrong things should happen to him as a punishment for making Butters cry.

_'I'm sorry.'_

  
_'I'm sorry too.'_   
_'I guess this is the last time I would be able to tell you.'_   
_'Good morning Kenny.'_   
_'I love you.'_

  
Kenny bit his lip and used his sleeve to wipe away his emerging tears. Then he read the draft message he wrote and had the impulse to send it, but he ended up deleting it.

Suddenly his room felt too small. He only knew how to let people down. Butters was probably hating him and the weird kid definitely hated him.

How could a weekend turn his life upside down? He didn't know that, but at least he was certain he wasn't made for relationships.

He ruined everything. The weird kid and Butters were better without him and he was better having one-night stands. In fact, that was what he needed. Sex to numb his feelings and forget his stupid life.

On Monday he would find Butters and apologize. Explain to him why he didn’t believe they couldn’t be together and then, the boy will understand.

Everything would be like before and in a short time, they would forget that all this happened.

Maybe if he caught up with Butters before the first class he could go back to his house and sleep as much as the depressed kid he was.

  
Kenny left his room looking for his keys when Karen asked him where he was going.

"I’m heading to North Park," that was a great place to forget.

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged.

Karen sighed and showed him that she had his keys in her hand.

“Oh, thank you.” Kenny tried to take them, but Karen took a step back.

"We need to talk."

The boy was about to tell Karen that he wasn't in the mood, but he rarely, if ever, denied his sister, so he accepted his fate and asked her what she wanted.

At first, Karen only looked at him, as if she were able to read his mind, but then she asked what was wrong with him.

Kenny didn't tell Karen about his problems. It was not the kind of thing the older brother did, besides most of his problems were unfit for her.

"Come on Kenny, why don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust, you know you're the most important person to me. It's just complicated."

"But I can help you make it less complicated."

Kenny was silent, Karen gave an exhausted sigh.

"Let me tell you what I discovered a few days ago about Tricia." she said trying to ease the atmosphere.

Karen began to tell him how she had tried by all means to ignore the girl who broke her heart, but it was impossible and she eventually managed to find out what the problem was.

Apparently, Tricia didn't care about her future. Her plan was to stay in South Park, work in the same place as her mother and die having a normal and boring life.

Unlike Karen, she had no aspirations and she believed that her apathetic way of seeing life would only be a problem for Karen.

Karen did have a future because she was smart. She was going to get a scholarship to go to the university, will have a career and a job in a multinational where she would be successful.

She shouldn't be chained to that horrible town and Tricia didn't want to be that chain. Tricia believed she knew what was better for Karen than Karen herself.

"But, you will go to a University!" Kenny said, worried about the idea that his sister wanted to leave everything to stay with Tricia.

"Of course I will, but that's not the point." The girl smiled a little. "No one is saying that we are going to marry and adopt thousands of children, I don't even know if we're going to go out together for more than a week before we kill each other. I don’t know anything, maybe one day I'll convince her to live with me, or we will live here in South Park, this place is not so bad, you know… All I know is that I love her and that if she loves me, Why not be together?"

Karen's eyes shone from just imagining that future, Kenny felt a twinge in his chest at the words of his sister.

"Where I’m going with this is, I know you are worried about the future too. You’re always like that. You think you have to make sure everyone will be alright even if you aren’t there, but you are also important. You have to be happy too. Don’t you get it? I want you to be happy."

Kenny looked in amazement at his sister. Sometimes not only did he forget that she was already older and very intelligent, but that she was quite perceptive. She had discovered his fears without him even saying anything.

"Do you feel I underestimate you?"

"Most of the time, yes." She quickly guessed what was going through Kenny's mind. "But I forgive you because you are my dumb older brother."

"Dumber than Kevin?"

"Yes, if you don’t tell me what's wrong with you. I can’t help you solve your problems, you don't have to spend hours talking to the student counselor."

Kenny narrowed his eyes. Not wanting to imagine how it was that his sister knew that he talked with Mackey.

"I've been worrying about a future that I don’t even know if it's what I really want."

"Are you happy in it?"

Kenny imagined Butters married to someone else, seeing and smiling at a person who wasn't him.

"No."

"Then you don't want that."

"It's not about what I want, it's about what’s better for him."

Karen smiled, feeling like she had a small win. "Are you sure you know what is better for him?"

Suddenly Kenny remembered Butters words. 'You don't know what I need.'

Was it possible that he was wrong?

 

**WEEK FOUR: MONDAY MORNING**

  
Kenny arrived at school feeling like he had an adrenaline shot. Yesterday he decided to talk to Butters, he was going to be completely honest and tell him everything about his feelings and insecurities.

He was going to tell him how he thought Butters deserved better. That he had flaws and a strong feeling against marriage, but lastly he loved him and if both were willing they could make things work out.

Then Butters will have the last word.

  
In his path to finding Butters, he saw Craig playing with the newest iPhone and Tweek trying to get his attention. Then he saw Clyde flirting with all the girls who were impressed by his new leather jacket and his golden watch. But no trace of the blonde.

Eventually, he found Stan, Cartman, and Kyle.

"Have you seen Butters?" He was still mad at Kyle and Cartman, but talking to them was necessary.

"Don't mention that fuckin traitor." Cartman sounded angry.

“What happened now?” he was getting tired of the drama. He just needed to tell Butters the truth about how he was feeling.

"Ignore him, he is just angry because Saturday night Butters took over the bar.”

“He stole it from me. When I see that bitch I’m gonna kill him.”

Just when Cartman finished saying that, the four boys saw Butters turning over the corner of the hallway, Dougie was at his side, taking notes on whatever the blonde was saying.

For the first time in his life, Kenny felt his heart beat as if it was going to come out of his chest. Butters had always been gorgeous, but now that he was willing to accept his feelings he felt much more attracted to him.

Cartman gritted his teeth and walked towards him, while the other three followed. "Hey dipshit!"

Butters flinched a little, recognizing Eric's voice and gave to the four boys a side glance. Even though on Saturday he had threatened Eric enough to let him know that he would lose a lot if he dared to open his mouth about him being Kenny’s blind date, he still felt insecure. It was time to call security. He leaned over to tell Dougie to stay alert and the redhead nodded.

  
Once Cartman tried to confront Butters by pushing him, out of nowhere appeared a pair of boys dressed in black, wearing dark glasses, and intercoms; stopping him in his tracks.

They were notoriously younger than Cartman, but that didn't mean they were less threatening. On the contrary, their body structure made them perfect to fulfill their function as bodyguards.

"Stand back." said one, Eric groweld, but didn't have any other option other than to comply.

"It's OK, let me handle them." Dougie made space between the bodyguards and wrote something down in his notebook to evaluate the four newcomers.

"Get out of my way dwarf, I have to talk to the traitor." Said Cartman.

"Sorry, Mr. Stotch isn't talking to anybody without an appointment." Dougie was still short for his age, but he wasn't in the least affected by what Cartman said.

"Mr. Stotch?" Eric huffed. "Butters!" he called, but the blonde was looking down at his phone, ignoring him.

"We are looking for new staff, though." Said Dougie, also ignoring Cartman. "We don't have use for either of you." he gave a dismissal look to Kyle and Kenny, the first one crossed his arms, offended. "But we need someone with talent in the scenario." Dougie gave Stan a polite smile.

"Me?" Stan, who was just standing there during all of this, was surprised to be alluded to.

"Yes, I think you're perfect, what do you think boss?"

Butters looked up from his phone and smiled at Stan. "Sure, Stan is great. We'd love to work with you."

Stan looked at his friends, the three of them were giving him confused looks. "I'm not sure, I don’t think it's a good idea."

"Nonsense." Butters put away his cell phone and walked towards Stan to put an arm behind his back. He didn’t dare to look at anyone but him. "Now we are having 300% profits and I have projected even more growth. The benefits for the workers are incomparable in the industry, you get a percentage of the profits plus your salary."

"Really?"

"That's right, what’s the last thing that Wendy asked you that you couldn't buy?"

"She doesn't ask me for anything."

"Because she's a good girl and she wouldn’t dare to think that it is your obligation to buy her things, but wouldn't you like to surprise her?

"Lies, you can’t be having a 300% profit." Cartman protested.

"It's possible with the right plan. You see Stan, the new administration does know how to handle finances, it's in your interest to join us now that things are going well."

"How much are we talking about?" At Stan's question, Kyle growled.

Butters smiled and whispered to Stan a number that obviously pleased him because he smiled back.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Not much really…" Butters started to walk, dragging Stan with him, leaving the other boys behind.

Kenny looked in shock as Butters retreated. The blonde hadn’t looked at him once.

He really was angry with him.

Suddenly, the idea that Butters would never speak to him again and things wouldn't even be the way they were before, hit him hard.

 

"Butters." Kenny dodged the guards without a problem and interrupted the path of Butters and Stan to get in front of them. "We need to talk."

"Ah ..." Butters’ cheeks flushed, Kenny felt himself melting inside. "Now I can't Kenny, I'm busy."

At last Kenny noticed the way Butters' pupils dilated when he saw him, how he straightened a little and how his voice trembled slightly. However Butters seemed sad.

"It will only be a second." Kenny reached out to take Butters' hand and when his skin touched, the other felt an electric shock.

Butters took a step back, terrified, then hid his eyes.

“Please it’s important, is about the other day. I...” he didn’t care if everyone in the hall heard him. He needed to tell Butters.

“I’m sorry!” Butters interrupted him. “I had a bad day. I had my parents in my mind and you were talking about Eric and everything was confusing. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Please don’t take what I told you seriously.”

“What?” Kenny felt that his soul was leaving him.

“I don’t want to go out with you or anything like that. I’m sorry.” Butters fled the scene, the bodyguards and Dougie followed behind him.

"I'll send you the contract details later." The little redhead said to Stan before leaving.

 

Kenny stood in the middle of the hall. Not feeling like he was in the right place.

  
He didn’t even hear Cartman's "Wow" nor did he feel Kyle's hand on his shoulder. He also didn’t answer Stan's question about what the hell was going on there.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walrus edit:  
> (As Ursula would say, “these poor unfortunate souls….”)
> 
>  
> 
> Yais comment:  
> Hey cute souls, hope you liked this chapter. I made it with love for all of you, my recurrent readers and the new ones. I die of joy every time I read you... So I hope I made you feel the same ;).


	12. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters refuses to talk to Kenny, so Kenny asks Stan for help.

**WEEK FIVE: TUESDAY AFTERNOON**

  
Kenny was resting his head on the cafeteria table he was sharing with Cartman and Kyle. From here, he could see Butters two tables afar eating with his entrepreneurship partners, including Stan.

That day Marsh ditched his childhood friends to sit with his coworkers, he was talking to them like they were his lifelong friends. Kenny didn’t blame him. If he had the will to do anything besides regret his life choices he would be anywhere else than sharing a table with Cartman and Kyle.

It wasn’t because it was unbearable to see them together, but the dynamic he had known all his life had suddenly changed. It felt, to say the least, weird.

Kyle and Cartman were in a state of balance, the only argument that arose between them was when Kyle told Cartman that having lost the bar was his fault, he didn’t want to hear his absurd plans to regain control.

The world was upside down and unthinkable things were happening. Butters asked him to go out and Cartman was so engrossed by Kyle that he had not once made fun of him. In fact, the only thing he said about the topic was that it was Kenny’s fault that Butters snatched the bar.

It had been one week since he last spoke with Butters and he’d been avoiding him since that day.

At first, Kenny tried to approach him by directly interrupting his path, but if the boy saw him come near, he always took another direction.

His plan of cornering him was equally failing because Butters had years of experience running away from bullies, so he knew how to avoid being pushed into inescapable situations. Also, the cornering plan backfired at him because now, Butters was never alone. His bodyguards and Dougie always got in Kenny's way if they saw him around.

No one was allowed to talk to Butters without an appointment and Kenny's affairs weren't important enough to receive one.

  
Kenny sighed once he saw Butters open a bag of gummy bears, then offering some to Stan. The blonde loved those bits of sugary jelly, and Kenny imagined himself eating some from his small soft hand. Lick the tips of his fingers and hear him moan. He wondered how his moans would sound. Surely like nothing he had ever heard before.

  
Then Kenny saw Clyde saying something, Stan making a comment, and the whole table laughing loudly. Except for Butters, he only kept his soft fake smile. Kenny hadn't been able to see a sincere smile from Butters since that day in Cartman’s house.

Apparently, Stan also noticed the small blond wasn't having a good time like the rest, so he made another joke, exclusively for Leopold that this time made him laugh for real. It was at that moment when Kenny finally realized his opportunity was there. Stan was now part of Butters' inner circle. Stan could convince Butters to give him a chance to talk and fix things.

Of course, he would have to wait until Stan wasn't near Butters because otherwise, the blonde's bodyguards would beat him like they promised last week.

 

The lunch break was about to finish and Kenny was giving up to talk to Stan until classes were over when Marsh remembered he had friends and decided to join them.

"Plan’s canceled, I have rehearsal" was the first thing Stan said as soon as he sat down beside Kenny, across from Kyle.

  
Kyle huffed and started to complain, since Stan started working at the bar they hardly saw each other. For Kenny, Kyle’s complaints were background noise for all his attention was on Stan's right hand where he had the bag of gummy bears that Butters was eating before.

He immediately stretched his hand towards Stan, demanding that he hand over the bag of candy. Stan looked at him confused but obeyed without asking for an explanation. His attention was more on Kyle.

The redhead continued complaining, while Kenny looked at the only cherry gummy bear left in the bag. That was Butters' favorite flavor.

Stan was trying to excuse himself saying that he had work to do and that Kyle was spending a lot of time with Cartman anyways when the sweet voice of a girl rose between the discussion.

"Hey Stan," said the girl Kenny didn’t know.

"Hey"

"I’m going to see your performance today, are you going to sing that song you promised me?" she said while stretching her hand to touch Stan's arm.

"Sure I will" Stan keep smiling to the girl, but he pretended not to notice her intentions and pushed her hand back.

If she understood the soft rejection she didn't let that affect her. "Promise?"

"Promise." Stan winked and she giggled leaving the table while blowing a kiss.

“What are you going to do about Wendy?” asked Kyle after the girl left.

“Nothing.”

"You don't even think about apologizing?" Kyle was disappointed at his friend.

"I have nothing to apologize for." Stan rolled his eyes. "They’re my fans, I can't shove them away just because my girlfriend gets jealous."

Yesterday Wendy and Stan had a fight in the middle of the hall. The discussion between them started when Wendy said that Stan's performance made her feel uncomfortable, but Stan dismissed her worries telling her everything was an artistic expression. Of course, Wendy saw his group of fans who didn't know the concept of personal space start surrounding him after these performances, Wendy told him to go to hell. Being kissed by the fans and enjoying it was not part of being an artist.

Neither Kenny, Kyle or Cartman had seen Stan's performance because the three of them were barred from entering the bar, but it was not hard to believe that Wendy had reason to be jealous when they witnessed Stan's fans behavior.

"Whatever I just wanted to say that I can't go over to your house." Stan wasn't in the mood to hear Kyle's scolding and was about to leave when, out of nowhere, a cute brunette boy sat in their table.

"Hiya Stan," the boy was bolder than the previous girl because without ceremony put one hand on Stan's cheek.

"Hi" Stan stiffened.

"I sent a picture of you to my cousin. He's gonna come today to see your show. I was thinking that after that we can go to my house and have fun the three of us. My parents are out of town."

"Ah…" Stan cheeks turned red and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm busy after the show."

"We can wait until you are free."

"No, I really don't think…"

"Please."

The boy tried to caress Stan lips with his thumb but Kyle’s snarl made him stop his advances. "Go away, he already said no."

"What's your problem?"

"You, at my table, being gross." Kyle gave the newcomer a death glare.

The boy rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever, see you at night Stan."

After the boy left Stan shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

"Since when are you available to ALL the buyers in the market?" Kenny asked trying to lighten the mood. At first, Kyle was looking at Stan like it was his fault random people appear in their table, but now he was looking at Kenny surprised to suddenly see him come back to life.

"I'm not." Stan was relieved to have to turn his attention to Kenny. "They just assume I am."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Don't know." Stan pretended innocence.

"Dude, but what you do? why is everyone all over you?" Kenny smiled.

Stan shrugged and looked away with an expression of guilt. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"If you say so."

"It's nothing" Stan insisted.

Marsh's behavior was odd, but Kenny's intention wasn't to make Stan feel uncomfortable, so he abandoned the subject. Instead, he decided to take Stan's right hand with both hands.

"I need you to do me a big favor."

 

  
**WEEK FIVE: THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

It took Kenny three days to convince Stan to talk to Butters.

At first, Stan said no because he didn't want to get involved in those kind of issues. He even advised him to leave Butters alone and try to date his sexting partner again. For some reason, Cartman laughed at the suggestion.

Later he accepted he didn't want to risk his job at the bar by making Butters angry. Apparently, Kenny wasn’t the only one who had been thrown out of Butters' presence for making him uncomfortable.

Thanks to Kyle’s intervention, who accused Stan of being a lousy friend, the black-haired boy agreed to help Kenny. “Okay, but I will hold you responsible if I lose my job.”

Kenny jumped, happy, his other two friends shared his happiness. Cartman even advised Stan to arrange Kenny and Butters' meeting after school, when the bar was open. That way nor Dougie or his bodyguards would be nearby and intervene.

 

  
**WEEK FIVE: THURSDAY EVENING**

Butters was on the stage practicing with Stan, tomorrow’s performance under Mercedes' direction. Since he acquired the ownership of the bar they opened every day except on Sundays. And they always performed a show on Friday and Saturday because in those days they had more visitors.

He liked to appear in the stage because happy visitors meant more money, and the rehearsals always gave him something else to think.

The music, watching Stan concentrating, and Mercedes' smile as she was telling them what to do, made him forget all his worries. While he was only thinking about his next step and the position of his hands, he felt like he was in those more innocent days when he tap danced without worrying about murdering anyone while his parents cheered him, proud. As they never were.

That’s why he growled, sincerely frustrated when Dougie interrupted the music to inform him that the last cargo of alcohol didn't arrive on time.

It was the third time it happened that week. Someone was sabotaging him and even if Dougie said it was Cartman he had the feeling it was someone else. Eric had different kinds of tactics to achieve what he wanted.

He sighed remembering the day he convinced the others to get rid of Eric.

His friend was counting the money in his office when Butters arrived with all the new security staff he hired. Kids from lower grades who were more excited to drink for free when their shift ended than for their salary.

Of course, the brunette threw a tantrum and had the nerve to call him a bad friend. That's why Butters didn't tell him he was planning to take over the bar only one month, then leave South Park forever.

Instead, Butters made his men "escort" the fat boy out of the bar, while reminding him that if he was going to be revealing secrets, Eric would lose more.

Of course, now he missed him.

Eric was the only one who hugged him or accepted reluctantly to his hugs. Every time he cried because nobody loved him, Eric would say to him "fuck them all, you don't need anyone." But he did need two people. Him and Kenny, now he had neither of them.

He had barely slept, one night he actually went to sleep without crying, and more than one time he had to stop himself from planning on how to force Kenny to love him, or the best way to burn down South Park.

"Hey Butters, what's going on?" Stan stepped to Stoch’s side.

Butters came back to reality and smiled at Stan, remembering that he hadn’t lost everything, at least Stan and Tweek cared for him. Tweek because he still believed that Eric had done something bad to him, Stan probably felt responsible for his friends and wanted to fix him, but at least they cared.

Maybe if he decided to burn down South Park he would leave Stan and Tweek's houses intact.

"The cargo" He answered remembering the question. "Someone stole the goods again."

Stan frowned. "Want me to ask Kyle if Cartman is involved?"

"Yeah, why not." Butters shrugged. Even if Eric was involved he doubted Kyle knew anything about it.

They stayed in silence for a minute. Butters sensed that Stan wanted to say something. When he looked at him he could see that Stan was debating internally about whether he should speak or not.

"Hey Butters, can I ask you a favor?" he asked almost biting his tongue as he spoke.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well…” Stan took a deep breath before speaking. “it’s about Kenny.”

"Oh." Butters felt his heart ache at the mention of the name. "Wha-what? What… about him?"

"He wants to talk to you, and you have been avoiding him so..." The boy pointed at himself. "He asked me if I could convince you to talk to him."

Butters was horrified. It hadn't crossed his mind that Kenny would send Stan or anyone. He thought that avoiding him would be enough.

"No." He answered with a soft voice.

Stan made a worried gesture, Butters voice cracked by saying a single syllable. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a good reason."

Butters bit his lip and started to knock his knuckles. "I just… I can't hear whatever he wants to say. No, I-I know what he's going to say… and I don't wanna hear it again."

Stan sighed. "Butters. Listen man, I don't know what really happened... in fact, I'm glad I wasn't there."

"You don't know?"

"Kyle… he kinda explained to me, but in his story, there was a lot of him and Cartman, so I didn't pay attention, but I know Kenny feels bad and needs to talk to you."

The blonde looked at the ground. Of course, Kenny was feeling bad for what happened, but Butters was done putting himself in situations that made him feel sad and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Stan, I don’t want to."

 

When the opening hour arrived, Butters started to run from one place to another, once again trying to keep Kenny out of his mind.

However he got distracted by the idea of Kenny wanting to talk to him, so he made a mess in the kitchen until Tweek forced him to sit down and served him a piña colada.

Butters loved sweet beverages, so he drank five glasses without thinking about the consequences.

When Stan's voice, singing a Balada on the stage, started to sound faraway and monophonic, Butters, at last, noticed how intoxicated he was.

"Hey! Hello!" suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder and when he turned around he found a girl he should know, but due to his dizziness, he couldn't identify.

"Hi" The girl was wearing a loose shirt that showed her breast thanks to the neckline. She was accompanied by two guys Butters was sure he hadn't seen before.

"You are Kenny's friend right?" She said and was at that moment when he finally recognized her. She was the girl who was with Kenny last time he was at the bar. "Have you seen him?"

"No" Butters answered frowning, he didn't want to see her at all.

"Oh, really? I was hoping to find him. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Oh, Ok. I haven't seen him and I don't think you will find him here. He's still banned." Butters wished the girl would go away, her beauty reminded him how ugly he was.

"Oh, that's a pity." She sat at his side and gave him an almost predatory smile. "Are you alone? Wouldn't you like to drink with us?"

"Emm no thanks."

"Come on ... I don't want to keep being the third wheel there" she signaled his companions.

In other circumstances, Butters would have fled from there, but he was drunk and the idea of wanting to know what it was that caught Kenny's attention from that girl, apart from her obvious beauty, kept him there.

After they asked for a drink, Butters discovered the girl's name was Dolores and the other two boys were also Kenny's acquaintances.

None of them was like anything he was used to. They talked about sex on their parents' bed, alcohol, and drugs with ease and assumed he was like them. After all, he owned a bar and was Kenny's friend.

  
After three more glasses of something that Butters had no idea what it was, Dolores leaned towards him, showing him shamelessly under her neckline, and started to caress his hair.

She was strange, but a pleasant companion. Her story about how she showed her boobs to her opponent in the final of the national spelling tournament just to win was very funny and revealing.

Dolores was daring, beautiful and intelligent. He no longer wondered why Kenny liked her.

"So, you do like the doll in front of you," she said in a silly voice and Butters finally woke up from his trance.

"I'm sorry." He turned his gaze away from her cleavage.

"Don’t worry, I wanted you to see. I was wondering if you liked women, men or just Kenny?"

"What?"

She started to laugh. "I know when someone wants to kill me out of jealousy."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said again, feeling like a broken record.

"No problem, I understand, you are neither the first nor the last." She kept playing with his hair.

"Both, I'm bi." Answered Butters after they were silent for a moment.

"So I have an opportunity?" the girl asked flirtatiously and Butters denied.

"No, amm not now. I don’t want to date anyone. Sorry."

"Aw you're adorable" the girl pinched his right cheek. "I don't want us to be boyfriends, I want to have fun."

"Oh" Butters face got even redder and started to laugh, he was drunk and flattered. "Thank you but ... no."

"Well, Kenny must have you pretty satisfied if you don't want Dolores." Said one of the boys.

Butters' smile faded slightly.

"Lame" the other boy intervened. "I mean we all know he's good in bed, but nothing to stay faithful to."

"I would marry Kenny if he asked me." Dolores said without a hint of embarrassment.

The other two started to laugh. As if marriage and Kenny's name shouldn't be on the same phrase.

Butters looked down. Aware that everyone there had enjoyed Kenny's company. He already knew that Kenny had kissed and touched a lot of people but he wanted to assume he was special. Of course, he wasn't.

The difference between those three and him was that none of them believed Kenny will love them, none dreamed of anything else. Only he smiled like an idiot every time he got a message from Kenny. Only he was stupid enough to believe Kenny's words of desire had other meaning.

  
Thinking about what had happened made him want to run away so he said goodbye to the other three under the excuse he still had some job to do. Then he went straight to the VIP room. Still feeling dizzy he sat on the couch and hiding his face between his hands started to cry.

He didn't know why he was so pathetic.

  
Suddenly he felt the seat beside him sink and found Stan sitting there. He didn't say a thing, he just made him company until he calmed down.

"I had security kick them out."

"Who?"

"The three idiots that made you cry."

Butters looked at Stan, horrified. "They didn't do anything."

"You’re crying," stated Stan like that was enough.

"But is not their fault. It’s mine, they were just talking." Stan frowned, and Butters sighed. "You shouldn't intervene."

"Do you remember what I said the other day?"

"What?"

"I care for you, and you can count on me."

Butters smiled a little, not believing him.

"I'm serious." They stayed in silence a while. "Look, I’ll tell Kenny you don't want him to speak to you ever again, I can make him leave you alone. Just, don't cry."

Butters contemplated the idea of never talking to Kenny again. Although he planned to leave South Park and forget everything, the thought of never hear Kenny's voice again made him feel like he was dying. He cried again.

"Hey, what?" Stan got even worried, he wasn't sure what to do, he had never had to deal with someone as emotional and drunk as Butters. "What happened?"

"I don't want... I don't want that either."

"Then why you don't want to talk to him?"

“Because he lied to me! He said he would like me, but it wasn't true." His words filled with sadness and a hint of desperation.

"When?" Stan felt betrayed, Kenny sent him without telling him everything he needed to know.

The red on Butters' cheeks became more pronounced, but Stan attributed it to his crying. "It doesn’t matter."

“It matters. He told me everything was a misunderstanding, I don’t like to be lied to.”

Maybe he was tired of not having Eric at his side hearing him, too sad because even if Stan was his dance partner, he only touched him for work reasons and wouldn’t ever offer him the support in the form of the hug he needed so much, or he was just drunk, but he decided to open his mouth. “We… we were texting.”

“Texting?” That confused Stan even more.

"... Sexting" clarified the blonde, looking at the floor.

At first, Stan had no clue, but it didn't take him long to guess what he meant. "Wait, you? It was you?!"

Butters nodded without taking his eyes off the floor.

"How? why?”

"I do not know, I... like him and I had the o-opportunity."

Stan looked at his hands and then covered his face with them. "God, I didn't want to put a face to everything he told us, Jesus."

"Wha-what did he tell you? " Butters panicked. He knew Kenny had talked about him. However, he had not imagined that he also talked about the 'details' of their relationship.

"I'm not saying anything about that."

"Geez." Butters felt that the embarrassment was going to make the dizziness disappear, so he took a bottle from the minibar and poured himself a glass. Stan imitated him seconds later.

They drank as if the alcohol was water. Stan had more resistance and experience drinking, so he was just getting dizzy while Butters already had problems seeing what was around him.

"I'm gonna tell him you are going to meet him tomorrow, after the show." Said Marsh.

"NO!" He didn't notice that he shouted. "I don wanna."

"Butters."

"He doesn like meee Ok?” He slurred his words, but the alcohol in his blood allowed him to be more honest and feel less afraid of Stan's opinion. “I don’t know why we hafta talk about it.”

Stan opened his mouth but Butters didn’t let him speak. “Just tell him I don't hate em or wha-ever. Everything is going to be alright laider, Ok?"

"Look I can't tell you certain things, but you need to hear him."

“He’s jus goin be nice and lie, and I don wanna hear him if he is gonna lie again."

"Now you’re not being fair. He didn't know it was you."

"It doesn't madder, mmm not worth it.”

"You’re not worth it?” Stan was begining to feel very concerned about his friend's mental health and self-esteem.

Butters didn’t answer him.

"Listen to me, you obviously want to talk to him, otherwise you wouldn’t have started crying when I told you I would tell him to leave you alone.”

Butters remained silent but nodded his head.

“So you have two options. Either you meet him tomorrow after the show, or I’ll make sure he knows you don’t want to talk to him ever again. Which one?”

The blond began to have a difficult time breathing. He wasn’t ready to make a decision, but Stan's stare said he was not going to wait, he had to answer now. “I'm...mm goin to talk him toborrow.”

"Great" Stan took the bottle that they had previously taken from the minibar and drank straight from it.

  
**WEEK FIVE: FRIDAY MORNING**

Kenny was waiting for Stan, sitting on his desk cracking his fingers. Kyle, at his side, was giving him a disapproval glare.

"Don't do that." But Kenny didn't listen to him because at that moment Stan arrived at the classroom.

"Did you do it? He agreed to talk to me?" He asked at the same time he stood up of the desk.

"Yeah," Stan said annoyed. He had a terrible hangover and didn’t want to hear Kenny's voice.

Kenny smiled. He couldn't believe it had worked. He spent all night wondering if Stan will succeed. After all, his friend seemed willing to help, but at the same time, he was pretty worried about his new job. "What did he say?"

"Today, after the show he will meet you at the back door." Stan was using a monotonous voice, not that of a friend who has successfully fulfilled his mission.

"Is something wrong?"

“I just have a hangover.” Marsh sat on his seat and leaned his head on the table.

"Thank you! I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You can’t make me forget the things I learn yesterday.”

“What happened?” Kyle finally dared to intervene in their conversation.

Stan shook his head before hiding his face between his arms "I didn’t have enough sleep."

Stan was being weird, but Kenny didn’t pay attention. If he had, he would have noticed Cartman dragged Stan to a private place once class finished.

 

**WEEK FIVE: FRIDAY NIGHT**

Kenny counted the seconds until his meeting with Butters. Each one seemed eternal and he wondered how it had been possible for him to deny his feelings for so long? When he couldn’t stand them now.

However, the idea that maybe Cartman and Kyle were wrong and Butters really was telling the truth when he said he didn’t mean to ask him out was worrying him. A shadow of a doubt tormented him and undermined his determination.

But he was not a coward, so when the bar opening hour arrived, he was ready to go there and meet Butters. He wanted to kiss Stotch' lips until they were completely swollen. Embrace him, bury his nose on his neck and caress his hips.

Although, he imagined that if he could make Butters say "I love you too", he could do nothing but give him a chaste kiss on the lips. It would be hard to bear, but it would also be the best experience of his life, see all the blond's first times. Starting with his first kiss.

  
He said goodbye to his sister, when Karen asked him why he was happy he just raised a thumbs up. "Wish me luck."

She smiled and wished him the best.

 

In the bar, Butters was extremely nervous. It was 5 minutes left before the show started, but that wasn’t what worried him, it was what would happen once everything was over. He remembered his conversation with Stan vaguely, but he was quite clear that he spilled the beans before agreeing to meet with Kenny after the show.

Stan saying Kenny wanted to talk was enough to make his determination disappear. He was weak. He thought he could deny Kenny anything now that he had broken his heart and showed him he was not special at all, but he was wrong.

Butters hated that wall he had put between Kenny and him. He wanted to hear his voice again, even if was only to hear him say that he didn’t feel anything for him.

Maybe hearing him again would be the final push he needed to leave South Park in peace.

"Calm down Butters, I can’t help you with your wardrobe if you keep moving." Mercedes said frustrated because she couldn’t sew the button that had come loose from Butters jacket due to his nervous movements.

“I'm sorry." Butters straightened his back, but he started playing with the hem of the jacket, making Mercedes growl.

“Take it off,” she said, almost forcibly removing his jacket and leaving him only wearing the white and gray version of the waitress uniform he was wearing under.

"You can freak out after the show." Said Stan, dressed in a goth-like style - wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black raincoat.

Those words didn’t offer Butters any kind of comfort but seeing Stan with a serious and professional expression made him remember he was also a professional. He could have an impeccable show and then worry about Kenny.

"Ready." Mercedes handed him the jacket, "don’t break it again."  
  
The girl then signaled to Clyde to let him know that everything was ready and that they could start. Clyde in the light and sound console raised his thumb.

Then the bar lights went out and everyone shouted excited because the show was about to begin. Butters felt Stan tug on his hand and they both entered the stage.

 

When Kenny arrived at the bar he was surprised to see the number of people at the entrance. Clyde and Craig were no longer the ones in charge of letting people in, but there were other bodyguards so Kenny didn’t even try to go inside the bar.

Instead, he followed Stan’s instructions and waited for him in the back door. As his dark-haired friend promised, there were no guards there. Kenny leaned on some boxes and began to fantasize about what he would say to Butters once he was alone with him.

Suddenly he heard steps at his right. He went into alert mode and was about to take out his knife when Cartman and Kyle appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, hello Kinny." Cartman saluted. "We wanted to know how things were going between you and Butters." Kyle rolled his eyes but said nothing, that made Kenny peer at them.

"I haven't seen him yet, Stan will come for me once the show is over." As he spoke he realized that Cartman wasn’t paying attention to him, but looking around them.

"What do you want?" He interrogated again.

"I already told you ... what I do not understand is ..." Eric started to walk cautiously to the back door and examined the bolt. "Why are you still out here? It would be better if you got inside already."

"Cartman," Kyle called in a warning tone. "I told you it was not a good idea to come here, I do not want us to ruin this again."

"The last time it was your fault." The fat boy grumbled, ignoring his two companions, he kicked a stone to reveal a key under it. "I knew it!"

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn’t get in before because there were always guards, but thanks to that hippie the door is finally free of surveillance." While saying that he used the key to open the door.

Once the door was open the music and the smell of tobacco, alcohol, and sweat flooded Kenny's nostrils.

"Come on Kyle, aren’t you curious?" said Cartman extending his hand for the redhead to take. Kyle hesitated but in the end, he accepted the invitation.

Kenny looked between the space where he was supposed to wait and the open door, unsure of what to do. Finally deciding to go inside with his friends. It was better to wait inside than be in the freezing cold outside.

Just as they entered the bar, the lights went out and the people started screaming and whistling, excited.

Kenny looked at the stage because everyone was looking at there and he distinguished the silhouettes of two people on it. He had known his friends forever, so it wasn’t difficult for him to tell it was Stan and Butters.

Soon the uproar of the crowd was appeased by the music, his friends started to dance.

  
McCormick felt his throat drying up when he saw Butters' attire. The boy was wearing tight shorts and a crop top. Although he was using a small jacket above, it wasn’t long enough to cover his pale legs, not even his belly, leaving his lower back exposed.

Butters' movements on stage started timidly, but it did not take long for them to become more fluid. Kenny was not paying attention to the song, he was quite absorbed in the sexy way that Butters moved his hips. He knew what he was seeing, but he couldn’t process it.

"Is that ‘Dead Girl Walking’?" Kyle asked and Eric answered something that sounded like “That slore”.

  
When Stan entered the scene Kenny finally got out of his trance. The whistles of all the people beat his ears and he finally was able to understand that on stage Butters' movements were anything but innocent.

He felt a tingle in his groin when he saw Butters hands running through his body making a clear invitation to be touched intimately and Stan, without hesitation, agreed to approach him.

The hands that Butters trailed down his body, were now accompanied by Stan’s and Kenny couldn’t identify what he felt. Jealousy, envy, desire, just a total incomprehension.

That boy who moved in such a sensual and, to a certain extent, familiar way, wasn't the Butters he knew. Not the innocent boy who blushed and couldn't even mention the word sex without stuttering.

He decided that his feeling of jealousy surpassed his astonishment when Stan pressed Butters' butt with both hands and the blond corresponded rubbing against him.

He thought that it should be him, and what the fuck was going through Stan's head? Kenny was sure that in the unwritten code between them it was forbidden to touch the other's ‘romantic interest.’

 

On the stage, Butters and Stan were smiling. Stan because he loved being the center of attention, being idolized by everyone, and Butters because, at the end of the day, Kenny was right, he was an exhibitionist.

Therefore, when they left the stage their hearts were still beating strongly as a result of euphoria.

"They liked it! I'm a choreography genius." Mercedes applauded them and herself as soon as she saw them. "And you were perfect."

"Thank you" they both accepted the compliment and she showed them both thumbs up before, with the rest of the girls, running to the stage since they finished the final act.

  
"Are you ready?"

With that question, Stan made all the nervousness return to Stotch's body. The show was over, it was time to go face Kenny.

"... I think so." Butters' body began to shake and Stan hugged him to calm him.

Even though they touched each other a lot in the rehearsals, Butters felt that Stan hugged him as if it was the first time they were that close. That hug meant real support and he felt grateful to receive it.

Leopold was about to thank him for the silent support when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

When they turned around, they met Kyle who had his arms crossed, Cartman with narrowed eyes, and Kenny who, with his hands inside his pants pockets, looked at them without expression.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Walrus edit:** (It was at that moment he knew, he fucked up.)
> 
>  **Yais notes:**  
>  Hi! I'm sorry for the delay. I was supposed to publish last week but things happened and… Well, I wrote a long chapter to make up for the delay.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and comment. Your support means a lot to me. Kisses.
> 
> **Kyman stuff:**
> 
> A couple of months ago some of you asked me to write about what was happening between Kyle and Eric. If I have to be honest, I don't like read fics where more than one pairing is protagonist so I try not to write like that, even if is easier to explain somethings that way. But now that they are together and I only have one more thing planned for them... I can tell you more about their story.
> 
> The plot is the following:
> 
> _Kenny discovers that he can shut up Cartman if he tells him 'he can't understand certain things because he's a virgin', so he starts to say that all the time and Eric decides to do something about it (aka lose his virginity)._
> 
> _Cartman problem is he likes Kyle and only wants to have sex with him, however, he knows Kyle's never going to like him._
> 
> _So he sets up a three-step plan in motion._
> 
> _First, he writes the names of the people he could stand to have sex with. Second, under each name, he writes a detailed plan on how he's going to make them agree to be with him. Third, he pretends to lose the notebook in Kyle's house._
> 
> _Kyle freaks out when he reads his name on the notebook, and even more when he realizes Cartman is setting his plan in motion to have sex with him. Kyle plays along because he has feelings he didn't even know he had. But when the 'time of the truth' comes he says no to Eric._
> 
> _Cartman wanted Kyle to know about his plan to make sure that Kyle understands his hints, and is tempting him with the idea of sex without compromises since he knows Kyle will never love him and he doesn't want to damage his ego. Everything goes wrong because Kyle doesn't want to have sex with Eric just because Cartman wants to prove something to Kenny._
> 
> _After being rejected Cartman pretends to give up on Kyle and be interested in Butters. Kyle, out of jealousy, has sex with Eric._
> 
> _They don't start a relationship, but they sleep together every time Cartman manages to make Kyle jealous. Eventually, Kyle believes that Butters fell in love with Cartman and… we all already know what happens._
> 
> Uff finally got that out of my system.


	13. First Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters almost said the right things.

 

Kenny was having a difficult time keeping his cool, seeing Stan's hands on Butters lower back he hoped nobody would notice how mad he probably looked. It was embarrassing feeling jealous.

Stan pushed Butters away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused that Kenny was inside the bar with Cartman and Kyle behind him.

"I told you he couldn't have the profits unless they were whoring themselves." Cartman stage whispered to Kyle. Still upset with their recent discovery, but a little happy to be allegedly right when Kyle wasn't.

The redhead huffed, at the same time Stan protested. "Get out Cartman, you’re not allowed to be here."

"No no, this is rich." Eric started to laugh, getting Butters attention. "And here I thought you would use the bar for something else than having an excuse to bang Stan."

"What?" Butters was finally able to look at any place other than the floor. "I'm not!"

Stotch knew how his performance would look like in the eyes of horny underages. That was the reason why Stan and him were doing it. To arouse some drunk people, make them feel like they needed to buy more drinks, to have the courage to do things like that themselves.

Of course, doing that meant getting Wendy's murderous gaze, but he didn't care. Or at least he thought he didn't care until he realized he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Kenny thinking he was ‘banging' Stan. Not that Kenny cared, his uninterested expression said more than a thousand words.

He scolded himself mentally. Why did he think Kenny would have an opinion on the subject? At Eric’s house, he asked because he was worried for Kyle and Eric’s relationship, not because he was interested in him.

Why did he keep torturing himself like that? "Shut up Eric!" Butters frowned, his outburst stopped the fat boy's laughter. "Get out of my bar. Before I make you like last time."

What was left of Cartman's smile disappeared, he narrowed his eyes? "You dared to turn MY bar into a dump of a brothel. Fuck you, and your faggy decoration style…. And why the fuck did you change the chair color?"

"It looks better, also you noticing the change makes you gayer than me."

They glared at each other, saying nothing until Kyle grunted, interrupting the silence.

"I should have known you were going to do this. You said you wanted to come just to see the place ." Kyle protested to Eric, the rest, including Cartman looked at him as if he said that Terrance and Phillip were still funny.

"Dude" Stan’s tone was full of disappointment. "Why would you believe him?"

"I didn't, I just wanted to know why you didn't want us here." Kyle looked at Stan with disdain, the ravenette looked bewildered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Let’s just go Cartman."

"Not yet." replied the fat boy, staring at Butters who was holding his piercing gaze. The blonde was sure his choices of furniture, lights, and glitter were better than Eric's.

"Let's go!" Kyle repeated.

"Wait!" Stan protested "What did I do?"

"Nothing." The redhead was still frowning.

"No, I'm sick of you looking at me that way, as if I was doing something wrong when it's you who's dating Cartman. Jesus!"

Kyle gave him an offended gesture. "You know what? I’m angry at you. You spent a week telling me that I was taking advantage of Butters, and when you get the slightest chance, you do it yourself. Again!"

"What?"

"You said Wendy was exaggerating, but why didn't you want us to come? You didn't think about her feelings, and what about Kenny's?"

"I don't... I don't understand." Stan flushed and looked apologetically to Kenny. Stan clearly understood, otherwise why he would feel ashamed? He opted not to accept it.

That made Kenny react at last. He clenched his jaw remembering how Stan told him it was better for him to wait outside. Of course, Stan didn't want him to see how he was going to put his hands all over Butters. Not after Kenny told him he liked the blonde.

"You are using him only to have a bunch of fans." Kyle scolded him.

"Dude!" Stan was offended. “It wasn't my idea. It was his."

"That can't be Butters idea." Kenny's self-control puffed away. He could stay out of the conversation if he was only going to intervene to express jealousy, but he wasn’t going to stand hearing Stan lie.

Marsh facepalmed. "Butters, help me out." Immediately, Kenny and Kyle looked at the aforementioned.

Butters trembled. He hated how even if he knew Kenny will never feel anything for him, he still felt his throat block up and his legs tremble when Kenny looked at him. "Well yeah, it was... m-my idea... Not the choreography, that was Mercedes', but…"

The blonde's cheeks were hot and Kenny though how much he missed to hear his voice and his cute stuttering. Seeing him like that made him impossible to believe it was Butters idea to almost strip in front of everyone.

Butters was shy and innocent. He had to be. Otherwise all the sacrifices he made by denying his feelings and restraining his desires would have been for nothing.

Even if he clearly remembered how happy and shameless Butters looked on the stage. The bar people taking advantage of the blonde was as good an explanation as any other, to continue believing in Butters naivety.

"And you were OK with that? What's wrong with you? Taking advantage of him like that." Kyle dismissed Butters words like he had no involvement in the subject and kept talking to Stan.

"Me? taking advantage of him? You don't have any idea. If anyone can trick anyone and take advantage of "him" it’s Butters." Stan glanced at Kenny as he said "him", the subtle hint that Butters was taking advantage of Kenny didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Kyle looked at Kenny a few seconds before turning his gaze to Stan, silently asking what he meant. Stan shrugged, still frowning, at the same time Cartman chuckled, Butters gasped before returning his gaze to the ground.

"We should go." Stan felt overwhelmed. Butters had begged him not to tell anything to Kenny, but this was too much pressure. He understood Kenny and Kyle. If it had not been for the previous night, in which Butters also confessed (without shame) his version of his sexual encounters with Kenny, Stan would still believe Butters was as innocent as a preschool child.

Now he understood why Cartman laughed at them every time they brought up the subject.

The situation and Stan’s expression confused Kyle enough to shut him up and convince him to make a gesture to his boyfriend to leave.

"Whatever, the bar does really look like shit.” Butters let Cartman have the last word, he was no longer paying attention to him. It was time to be alone with Kenny and his whole body was shaking. He wasn't ready. The small courage he got by Stan's embrace had disappeared.

"Emm…" Butters fidgeted in his place once Kenny and he were alone. "Stan told me you want to talk to me... I'm sorry I’ve been avoiding you… And for not telling the bodyguards not to threaten you."

Kenny knew Butters was trying to divert the attention from the last thing Stan said, but it was OK, he had already too many weird thoughts in his mind to add another one.

"Yeah, don't worry about that."

They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

Kenny speech was on the tip of his tongue, but fear was stopping him. What if he ruined everything and Butters ignored him again?

While Butters had abandoned any hope to be reciprocated. Kenny would say nothing he wanted to hear. So he thought that, maybe, he could spend a few more minutes in the blissful ignorance and do one of the other things he wanted to do the most.

He bit his lip and walked towards Kenny intending to take his hand. When the poor boy saw Butters hand extended out to him, he took it without thinking. The heat of their hands entangled made them shiver.

"Please come with me." Butters voice was soft.

They left the backstage and Butters didn't stop walking until they reached the dance floor. The performance of Mercedes and the other girls was over, and now the speakers were playing some pop music.

Kenny looked puzzled at his companion.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Butters voice trembled and hold his breath. Mentally begging Kenny to say yes, instead of bringing up what happened at Eric's house.

When McCormick noded Stotch was able to breathe again. "Thank you."

Even though Butters suggested they dance together, he wasn't entirely sure what to do now.

He wanted to be near Kenny one last time. Feel his heat, embrace him, and dance. He loved to dance, and always dreamed to do it with Kenny. It was a dumb desire he had, like saying good morning and goodnight.

Kenny saw Butters red face, and once he identified the fear of being rejected in his eyes, he couldn't do anything else than smile.

The boy was blushing the same way he always did and was looking at him as if one of his words could make him the happiest person on the planet.

How could he had been so blind? How it was possible that he didn't notice how in love Butters was?

The fright and doubts he had were soon replaced by pure love. Smiled at the other's awkwardness and decided to take the initiative. He placed a hand on Butters' naked waist and the other in his shoulder. Stotch jumped and dared to look at Kenny's face.

Butters red cheeks and his semi-open lips were an invitation for Kenny to lean and claim that first kiss with which he had fantasized so much, however, he instead decided to tease him. "Do you know that we have to touch each other to dance?"

Butters felt his legs tremble like jelly when Kenny pulled him and their chests' touched.

Knowing Butters was so close and feeling his skin under his fingertips was the greatest thing that has ever happened to Kenny.

Neither of them heard the music; instead, they were just content to dance to the rhythm of the romantic ballad in their heads.

After minutes of dancing and saying nothing, Kenny decided to break the silence between them. "The other day…" Butters' body tensed. "You didn't mean it right?"

The small boy, closed his eyes thinking, 'here it comes'. "I didn't mean what?"

"You said you ask me out by mistake. You didn't mean it? You really want to date me?"

Butters tried to clear his mind by breathing deep, but he only filled his nostrils with Kenny's scent. "I… I… I do wa- But I knowyoudon'twanttoso… please, could we just forget about that?" Butters tried to break free from Kenny’s embrace.

"No, no." Kenny grabbed him, scared of seeing him run away again. Both his hands on his waist, enjoying once again having the opportunity to caress that pale skin. "I don't want to forget about anything."

"Why?"

"Because…" Kenny felt the palm of his hands getting sweaty, and, for a moment, he wondered if Butters would feel grossed by the feeling. "I want to date you."

Butters blinked, surprised. Some part of him wanted to jump, cry tears of joy, or just scream 'Kenny want to date me!'

However, his defensive self, the one who has been taking over the situation since Kenny rejected him, decided to intervene.

He would be stupid if he believed Kenny. If it wasn't a joke, Kenny was saying that just because he felt guilty for ruining their friendship, or maybe he wanted something related to the bar. Anyways, what kind of person changes his mind in a few days?

"You don't." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I do."

"No… You don't… Why are you lying to me?" He was angry. He hated being lied to. Especially when they were talking about something that was important to him.

"I'm not lying." Kenny didn't understand why Butters was so angry. His confused and to some extent pained expression, made Butters deflate.

"You don't have to..." Butters was about to call him a liar again, but this would become an infinite cycle, he really wanted to know what had prompted Kenny to say that. "Why would you want to date me?"

Kenny bit his lip. Butters was the first one to ask him out, but he was making him tell why he wanted him. That brat.

"Because I like you." He tried to make it seem obvious.

The small blonde knew they were in the middle of the dance floor, the music and people were surrounding him, but he couldn't hear or see anyone else than Kenny. He took a step back as if he needed to really look at the whole picture to be sure he wasn't having a hallucination.

"Do you?" he asked stunned.

"Yes!" Kenny answered a little annoyed, he really hated people doubting his word.

"Why did you say 'no' before?" Butters knew it was important that Kenny liked him, but, at the same time, he felt that is was impossible for Kenny to like him. Nobody was ever going to like him, he knew that.

"I said that I didn't think I was right for you…" Kenny said, feeling the same frustration he had been feeling the previous days. "I was telling the truth when I said it has nothing to do with you. And, I didn't think you were asking for real… I assumed you asked me because I happened to be there, but then Cartman told me you really liked me."

Butters mouth took an 'O' shape. "He told you what?... Exactly what did he tell you?"

Stotch didn't know to feel betrayed or grateful. He asked Stan to remain silent about the sexting and he almost said the truth to everyone a few minutes ago. What about Eric? The fat boy could open his mouth if he decided Butters' threats weren't enough to keep him quiet.

He felt he was about to panic when Kenny's cheeks got red. "He said you were always telling him how much you liked me."

Butters left a sigh of relief, but the sentiment didn't last, because the sensation of shame made him want to disappear.

"So?" Kenny was pretty nervous and scared, not excited like other times he talked with people about feelings. "Do you believe me?"

Butters nodded slowly. He believed Kenny, he didn't believe the surreal situation. He was dreaming. Maybe he fainted during the presentation due to his nervousness. "Why?"

"Why?" Kenny resisted the urge to growl and take Butters face between his hands and kiss him until he didn't remember who he was. Why? Why would anyone ask that? "Why not?"

"I'm ugly and bothersome."

"Don't you ever say that again." At some point, Kenny assumed Butters didn't believe him because he had a history of not taking his relationships seriously, but that was hard to hear.

Stotch looked at the floor.

"That's why you thought I was lying to you? Because you are wrong. You aren't ugly, and I like to spend time with you. You are perfect and sweet. In fact, I was scared to tell you I like you because I didn't want to ruin you. I'm not great at all." Butters made an outraged sound. "Not like you at least."

"You can't ruin me. And I'm far from 'great'"

Kenny sigh, it was his turn to tell Leopold why he restrained himself in the first place. "Yes, I can. I have all this… personality… and you are so… not like me. I thought we weren't good for each other because of that. Even if I really wanted to be with you."

When Kenny said the word 'personality', Butters quickly understood he was referring to his sex life. He remembered Dolores and her friends, and all the kinky stuff they were saying.

Definitely, he hasn't done many things Kenny probably had, but he wasn't scared, rather curious. And he wanted to do all those things and more with Kenny.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me because I'm a virgin? Because I'm not exactly a... that." He had to admit he said the word 'virgin' just because he was shocked.

Kenny's blush became more noticeable. "No, I said I want you... and you're not?"

Once again McCormick silenced that voice who was telling him Butters felt too familiar between his arms. That Stan and Cartman looked at him with pity and derision. (Respectively)

Butters knew It was now or never, he had to tell Kenny he was a virgin only because 'they' never had the chance to have 'real' sex, but that they had done all the other stuff. That he was his good boy.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know how to start explaining himself.

"It's Ok Butters, you don't have to pretend that you had done things you don't," Kenny said trying to deny his thoughts.

"But…" Kenny shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I really like your being this inexperienced and cute. In fact, that is the thing I like about you the most." He said the last part just to give Butters confidence, he wanted to assure him he didn't care if he was a virgin, he liked him no matter what.

Little he knew those words felt like an ice bucket falling over the small blonde.

Butters understood then that if Kenny liked him as a naive and inexperienced boy, he wouldn't be pleased by learning he was the one who groped him in the library, that he enjoyed jacking off in public bathrooms, or that he loved the tingle he felt in his nether regions when he was dancing suggestively on the stage.

That wasn't the Butters Stotch Kenny knew and liked.

Of course. That was the reality knocking on his door. Dreams didn't come true.

"I like the way you are. I can't think of you in any other way, I wouldn't like you to be different ever."

Butters tilted his head, unsure of what to say. So, Kenny had those kinds of fantasies.

  
Suddenly, Butters felt a poke on his shoulder and saw Dougie, who had a worried gesture.

"Boss we have a security brea..." the small ginger cut his words when he saw Kenny was with him. "What are you doing?" he asked confused. Two days ago Butters was telling him how he didn't want to be near any of Stan's friends, and now he was smiling at Kenny McCormick.

"I'm…" Butters hesitated "...dancing. What do you want?"

"I was about to tell you we had a security breach. The guards saw Cartman in the back, but you obviously already know they came inside."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I told you, we can't afford to let them in." Dougie tried to scold Butters but he knew it was no use. "I… I'll handle everything. I'll run the contingency plan."

"Thank you, Dougie."

"Yeah, yeah." The red-headed shook his head. Disappointed because he knew Butters was, once again, involved with Cartman and his friends.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Dance and be all happy."

Once they were alone, Butters looked at Kenny again. And thought that he couldn't tell him the truth. Kenny, as well as the other guys in school, thought he was an inexperienced kid afraid of sex and liked that.

He couldn't tell the truth.

But it was OK, he could work with that. Butters could refrain himself and be happy just holding hands with Kenny. He wanted that too. He was sure he would be happy just holding hands.

  
Kenny was seeing closely all the small changes in Butters face, he was going from sad to surprise, and from happy to confused, over and over again.

He would do anything to know what was happening inside his head. He knew Butters liked him. But he also needed to hear it.

"Butters" he placed both his hands on the boy's cheeks. "I told you I like you, I want to date you. Do you like me? Do you want to date me?"

The small blonde came back to reality. At first, he was shocked by hearing Kenny's confession because he was sure he was lying, then he got confused because Kenny also believed that he was a kid who knew nothing about sex.

He didn't really have the chance to fully understand that Kenny was saying. Kenny liked him back!!

"I… " once again he was interrupted, but this time it wasn't Dougie. It was a bang they soon recognized as a shot.

 

People began to run all over the place. Trying to find a way out of the bar.

Butters didn't know what to do. Everything was confusing and the noise and movements made it all blurry. Kenny took his hand and both ran towards the emergency exit, but they couldn't leave the dance floor because a big and scary man holding a gun at Kenny's head stopped them.

Butters gasped and hold Kenny's hand tighter.

"Where are you going kids?"

 

  
In other circumstances, Kenny would have fought, but now Butters was with him. So he only gave the man a death glare, who laughed at him.

Without telling them many words the man made them walk to the VIP area. Enjoying their confusion and fear.

Butters legs were trembling. (Not in a good way.) He was scared to death and looking all over the place trying to understand what was happening.

The customers and employees were running, rushing to the exit, and there were more men like the one with him and Kenny threatening them. Holding guns and cursing at anybody who got too close to the exits.

Once they reached the VIP room, the man knocked Butters and Kenny in the back to make them kneel. Butters made a soft pained sound, and Kenny tried to shove the guy away but his attempt made him get hit again.  
When Butters raised his face he saw that aside from other five mean looking guys with guns, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Stan were there too, also kneeling and equally bruised.  
Leopold was silently grateful that Dougie wasn’t there, at least he was safe.

“Which one of you is Butters?” the only man who wasn’t holding a gun, asked. He has a raspy voice, was notoriously shorter than the other men, and was wearing a purple vest with the logo of the Peppermint Hippo.

  
None of the kids answered. The only sound that was heard was a squeak from Tweek. The man growled and was about to say something to the nearest man at his right when a very familiar voice said “that one.”

  
Butters didn't need to look at the place where the voice came to know it was Eric's who was standing beside the man on the vest. His friend had appeared from nowhere and was pointing at him.

  
“That one?” the man's voice sounded incredulous, he wasn’t expecting the boy wearing that ‘girly’ outfit to be the one who was making him lose more than half of his earnings in the last few weeks.

  
"Yeah, that's him. " Answered Cartman crossing his arms, protecting himself from the murderous and confused looks his friends gave him.  
When the man in the vest commanded his men to take everyone out, except Butters, the boys made a fuss. Mainly Kenny and Stan who started to curse at Cartman.  
  
Butters saw the men dragging his friends and wished Kenny would stop struggling because the men hit him again.

  
“Please don’t hurt them.” He made a soft plea to the guy in charge, but he received a devilish grin as an answer.  
“What do you want?” Butters knew his voice was trembling, but he tried to, at least, show a straight face. “Eric, what do they want? Is this you getting revenge?”

  
Cartman rolled his eyes. “No.”

  
“It’s business” the man kept smiling at the same he walked slowly around Butters.

  
“What?” Butters didn’t like the way the guy was looking at him. “Who are you?”

  
“I’m the owner of the Peppermint Hippo, and since you and your friends opened this bar, I have been losing half of my profits. I can’t let that keep happening."

  
Butters gulped, slowly understanding what was everything about.

  
"We tried to end your business without having to get to this, but every time we sabotage your trucks, you didn’t care and purchased more supplies. So I talked with your friend here” he pointed at Cartman, “I wanted him to close this… place, but he told me you are the owner now.”

  
Butters looked at Eric, confused. They made research. It was a shady business, yes, but they were careful. They were paying to the police and to the investors. He was sure he wasn't meddling in anyone’s business because they were only selling to underage’s.

  
“Did you really think you are the first ones who sell booze to kids?” Butters wanted to answer ‘yes’, but the man, who was still walking around him, chuckle. “Well, you're not. Now you have to close this place, and give me back all the money you stole from me.”

“But…”

“But, what? You don’t want to give me my money?” The man stopped in front of Butters and took him by the chin. The blonde cringed and had the urge to take a step back, but the man’s look made him freeze.

“How… how much do you want?”

“Five thousand.”  
 

“But we don’t have that amount of money!” Butters, once again looked at Eric trying to get his help but the fat boy wasn’t focusing on either of them.  
He would like to say he was surprised Eric wasn’t willing to help him, but he wasn’t. “And, if we close we’ll never be able to have that amount of money.”

“That's not my problem. You are going to give me my money or consider your parents and all your friends dead.”  
The blonde was nervous, he didn’t know what to do. He could close the bar, but what about the money? he didn’t have that amount.

“You know, I get it now.” The man was smiling again and released Butters' chin to stroke his face. "Why people like to come to see you." Then he lowered his hand to caress Butters' neck and leaned above the blond so he could feel his breath on his face. "I'm not unreasonable. We can reach an agreement on how you are going to pay me."

When the man tried to use his other hand to grab Butters' waist, the boy finally reacted and pushed him. He wanted to warn him to stay back, but instead, he shouted in surprise when the man, upset by his notorious rejection, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

Butters looked at him in horror and instinctively seek for Eric, once again trying to get his help.

His friend was shocked and terrified, but didn't make a sound when he saw the men kneeling to position himself, above Butters.

The man laughed at both. "Hey you, get out of here. Consider yourself safe."

Butters felt like he was going to cry when he saw Eric took a step back. He couldn't believe his friend was going to leave him there, with that man who evidently wanted to rape him.

The blonde closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his friend leaving him. He didn't want to know anything about what was happening or was about to happen.

Then he heard footsteps, but instead of walking away they approached and right after he heard a blow.

"What the fuck are you doing? Help me!" When Butters opened his eyes, he saw that Eric had hit the man, although not hard enough, now he was dodging hits of retaliation.

Butters stood up and also tried to fight, but neither of them were good at it and they were losing, Surely that man's employees were nearby and would get in to help as soon as they hear the uproar.

"Stupid." The man said as he kicked Eric in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Just then he took Butters from the hair and began to shake him. Stotch kicked and punched in all directions to break free.

Butters imagined that this was his end. They were not going to be able to get out safe and sound.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a broken bottle and suddenly the man released him and fell unconscious to the ground.

"What's going on here?" When he saw Kyle standing behind him, holding a broken alcohol bottle in his right hand, he almost wanted to hug him.

“What are you doing here? I told you to go home.” Cartman looked at Kyle as if he were an angel.

“I’m glad I didn’t listen to you, what the fuck is going on?” Kyle frowned seeing his boyfriend's broken lip, and Butters' torn clothes.

“Later. We have to run, now.” Cartman looked at the unconscious guy and tried to take Kyle’s hand. “The men outside must have heard everything.”  
"There was no one outside," Kyle said, still confused and upset that he didn't know what was happening.

  
“No, no. We have to save Kenny and the others. They have them too.” Butters was still panicking, he knew he couldn’t leave their friends there. They didn’t know what the guy will be capable to do when he wakes up.

  
“What...”

  
“Some men, got inside the bar, they say is our fault they are losing profits and they took Kenny and Stan.”

  
“Where to?" Kyle was alarmed to discover that Stan was in danger.

  
“We have to go!” Eric wanted to leave the place and not look back.

  
“NO!” said Kyle and Butters at the same time.

  
“The small storage in the back. That's the only place” Butters said and they started to run, Cartman made a groan but followed them.  
  
When they left the VIP room, the ginger told them, he was on his way home when he saw people running and decided to return. He had taken the bottle on one of the tables for protection and was happy to have done so.

  
They avoided some men working for the Peppermint Hippo by hiding under tables and soon arrived at the storage that Butters had mentioned. A couple of men with guns were guarding the door.

  
"How are we going to get them out of there?"

  
"We're not going to get them out" Cartman was still against staying there.

  
"We have to distract them in some way."

They were hiding behind some boxes, thinking the best way to approach when they heard a click behind them.

They turned around to discover another couple of men pointing their guns at them.

  
"Shit, shit, I told you we had to get out of here." The fat boy said, panicking.

  
Inside the storage, Kenny was circling like a caged lion. He was worried about Butters, and he couldn't even ask someone for help because their phones had been taken away.

  
"Let me out of here, I'm going to kill you." Kenny knocked on the door for the tenth time.

  
His friends said nothing. Tweek and Craig were hugging, and Clyde had decided to cry on Stan's shoulder because he was sure he would die there, virgin and without having loved.

"Kenny, calm down," Stan had a hand on Clyde's back, trying to give him moral support. He also didn't feel comfortable knowing that if they died, he would leave without having had the opportunity to apologize to Wendy.

  
"I can't calm down. Who are they? What did they want from Butters? I'm going to kill Cartman, this time he will die."

  
"Didn't see that man's vest?" Craig asked, "he's from the Peppermint Hippo. They’re competitors."

  
"What do they want?" Clyde asked, still with his face hidden in Stan's shoulder.

  
"Money? Scare us? We have to wait for them to tell us."

  
"I can't wait!" Kenny kicked the door again.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you." The threat came from the other side of the door.

  
"Try it, piece of shit!" Kenny was going to kick again when Stan yelled at him to calm down.

  
"Enough! If you are dead, you're not going to be able to help Butters at all."  
Kenny growled and hesitantly walked next to Clyde and Stan.

A couple more minutes had passed when they heard the door open and saw Kyle was pushed inside. Followed by Butters and Cartman.

  
"Kyle!" Stan ran to meet his friend, as did Kenny who went straight to Butters and hugged him very tightly.

  
"Are you good?" asked Kenny worriedly.

  
"Emm yes, I'm fine." Within what fit it was fine. He didn't want to think about what would happen next. He was imagining that the man Kyle hit would be very upset.

  
“What happened?”

  
Butters walked away a little from Kenny "They are people from Peppermint Hippo, they want us to close the bar, and give them five thousand dollars for the customers we made them lose."

  
"Five thousand!" Clyde, like the rest, knew they couldn't pay that amount.

  
"They were the ones who were sabotaging the deliveries?" Stan had already stopped checking Kyle and making sure nothing bad had happened to him.

  
"Yes"

  
"Did you already know about this? Why didn't you tell us anything?" Craig growled.

  
"Dougie and I had it under control but ..."

  
Craig waved a hand at Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman. "I guess there was a security breach. Whose fault is it? I told you not to hire Marsh. Not after we got rid of Cartman. Because it's obvious he let them in."

  
Butters looked down. "Sorry."

  
Craig's recognition of Cartman's presence reminded Kenny that he promised himself he was going to kill him.

The next thing that happened was that Kenny yelled at Cartman that everything that had happened was his fault as he tried to hit him. Cartman ran across the room unwilling to let Kenny catch him.

  
Eric tried to hide behind Stan and Kyle, but Stan walked away immediately. Kyle only appeased Kenny for a few seconds until he confirmed that his boyfriend was the one who had let the Peppermint Hippo people into the bar.

  
“They threatened to hurt you and my mom, what I was supposed to do?” said the fat boy to defend himself.

“They thought I was in charge of the bar, so I had to tell them it was Butters’ now. They told me I had to let them in. They weren’t supposed to hurt anyone.”

  
Kyle sighed. For Kenny, Cartman's reasons weren't enough to justify his actions. Why he didn’t warn them?

"Butters!, this is all your fault." The fat boy decided to blame the blonde.

  
"Why it's my fault?" Butters was quite disturbed by what might happen to him next, that he wasn't even paying attention to the others.

  
"First of all because I had perfectly controlled everything, but you took my bar away ..."

  
"That was your fault!" Butters interrupted him. "You took my money!"

  
"It belonged to me. It was my compensation, for keeping your secret." He pointed at his nose, reminding Butters that Kenny hit him for not telling that Butters was the weird kid.

  
"We’re friends!, We keep each other's secrets."

  
"You're telling me, being friends means I have to get hit because you’re a pussy."

  
Butters wrinkled his nose. "You asked for it."

  
"That's what happens when I try to be a good friend. That and this" he opened his arms to explain his situation. "I should have left you with that guy."

Those last words made Butters felt terrible. Eric really regretted having prevented that man from raping him?  
"Do you hate me that much?" he asked feeling that he couldn't breathe and his eyes filled with tears.

  
When Cartman heard him, he seemed to understand the implications of what he had just said and closed his eyes. "I don't hate you..." he muttered after a few seconds in silence.

  
Butters took a deep breath to control himself. "I… I was very angry" replied also in a murmur. "Nobody likes me… I just wanted you to say you cared for me. That you helped me out because you are my friend, not because you wanted my money…" The blonde tried to keep talking but his tears prevented him from doing so.

  
“I’m... sorry, OK,” Cartman muttered again while looking to the sealing. "Are you happy now?"

  
"Are we friends?"

  
"Yeah, yeah, We are whatever you want."

  
After hearing that Butters walked towards Eric, and hugged him. Hugging him didn't compare to hugging Stan. With Eric, it was like feeling comforted by his parents, on a good day, when they liked him. Eric was the brother he would hate and love to have.

  
"I'm happy."

  
Cartman let Butters hug him, and patted him on the back as he gave Kenny a victory gesture. Now Butters wasn't going to let Kenny hit him.

"Great, it's good that we're all friends and that, but what are we going to do now?" Clyde was now at Craig's side.

"Wait until they kill us. Or maybe they'll keep us alive until they find someone who buys our organs and they will sell us piece by piece to the highest bidder."

  
"Tweek, don't watch horror movies anymore." Stan was pissed.

  
"I don't watch horror movies. That's on the news."

  
Kenny decided that there was no point in killing Cartman now, he would do it as soon as they left that place. Now he needed to think on an escape plan to keep Butters safe.

  
It wasn't that they didn't come up with escape plans, the problem was that they were extremely reckless.

As always, Kenny proposed himself as a decoy and all the boys, except for Butters, accepted his idea.

The small blonde clung to Kenny and shook his head at the same time he looked angry at everyone. "No, no one is going to risk their life."

Kenny knew it wasn't the time to be on cloud nine, but he couldn't help but be grateful that, at last, someone among his friends was worried for his well being.

Knowing that the one clinging to him was Butters, sweet and obviously in love Butters, was the cherry on the top.

"I'll be fine," Kenny said. Even if he wasn't, he knew everything will end well.

Butters, biting his lips and clenching his hands, shook his head. "No, you can get hurt."

"Do you remember your ass is on the line. Right?" Said Cartman, slightly annoyed.

Butters kept shaking his head, still holding Kenny's arm. "I don't care. I'm not going to let Kenny risk his life for us."

The boys stayed in silence, all of them knew they needed someone to provoke the guards and distract them.

It would be easy just to ignore Butters, but the boy seemed like an angry cat. Ready to jump on anyone who dared to say Kenny should be the one to distract their captors and probably get a shot in the head, while the others escaped.

"Then, I'll do it. I'll provoke them," said Butters, and Kenny scolded him, harshly saying. "No. You are not."

"I can talk to their boss and I'll give him the money if he lets you go."

"Are you retarded?" Maybe Eric seeing Butters about to get assaulted didn't matter to him, but he really cared. "You aren't going back there."

Butters made a soft whine. If they didn't get out there fast, he was going to end in that man's hands no matter what.

All the boys sighed. It was obvious no one else was going to volunteer.

  
"I'm sorry," Butters mumbled to Kenny after they went to a corner of the room to be as alone as possible. Still hugging Kenny's arm. "I can't let you."

"Don't worry about me." Kenny tried to appease him by kissing his forehead, but Butters made a gesture to stop his advance.

"The thing you asked earlier…" Stotch had been thinking about Kenny's confession and how he had no chance to answer. "I.. Lo-love you… I want to date you…"

Kenny smiled, Butters' words were a breeze of fresh air. "I love you too."

Leopold had always dreamed of hearing those words, his whole body was floating in bliss. "Can I… Can I kiss you... on the lips?"

Kenny's smile widened. He wanted their first kiss to be on a special place, not in the dark and dirty storage they were trapped in, but he was realizing he couldn't deny Butters a kiss.

"I'd love that."

They approached each other slowly. Hearing the soft panting and feeling the hot breath of the other on his lips.

Butters lips were soft, warm, and glossy. Kenny had already noticed the other's lips were brightening due to the lipstick he was wearing but he hadn't put a lot of attention to that. He pulled out the tip of his tongue to lick Butters' lips and tasted the fake cherry flavor of the makeup.

Butters melted at the sensation and opened his mouth a little. Inviting Kenny to entangle his tongue with his.

The small blonde knew he shouldn't do that because Kenny might recognize him. Fortunately or unfortunately, Kenny kept kissing him like they were movie stars in a PG-13 movie. It was cute and pleasant, so Butters moaned.

And that soft sound created their problem.

Something in Kenny's brain made short-circuit and he had to pull himself away from the other blonde. Once again, Butters felt familiar between his arms and now, he sounded familiar too.

He knew his brain was playing with his senses. Butters couldn't sound like the weird kid…

It was impossible. He used to think in Butters when he was with the weird kid, now he was doing the same thing but in reverse. He was imagining things.

It was that or… Butters was the weird kid and that explained why Stan said Butters was tricking him and why Cartman behaved that way.

He shook his head. That couldn't be right.

"Ken?"

Kenny thought that there was only one way he could be sure. Actually, more than one, because he could ask Butters or demand an answer from Cartman, but at this moment there was only one in his mind and that was kiss Butters hard. Make him moan again and compare the sound with the one he had perfectly recorded in his memory.

Butters made a squeak when Kenny instead of answering him went for his lips again. This time the poor boy took advantage of Butters' surprise to bit the other’s lower lip and slide his tongue inside his mouth.

The desperation and roughness on the new exchange felt so good that Butters was about to answer with the same force, forgetting he had to be careful, when they heard a loud bang on the door and the knob began to turn.

"What we do now? Ah! We are going to be dissected."

Tweek was about to have another crisis when the door opened and they saw Wendy standing on the door frame, with the gate guard's weapon in his right hand and a smug face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments. This chapter took too long to be posted because first I got sick and then Walrus got sick too. 
> 
> Walrus edit: Fuck you sickness I won.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and let me know your thoughts. I made it extra large for you. <3


End file.
